Never again
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Child abuse. Sans and Papyrus have a huge challenge to face in their lives that they need to overcome as they get older. With the belief that no one will help them they must grow up in a world that has started their lives with a such a rough start that no child should face. Can they make it through life or will everything fall apart before their very eyes? Rated M for themes.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Crying rings through the hall to which a door opens with small feet walking along down the hall.

It's about three in the morning but that doesn't really matter it seems.

Once the one that came to check on the crying finishes the short distance to the room the monster stops. The monster opens the door and heads inside cautiously closing the door once inside.

There is a dim and dying old nightlight shinning a soothing blue colour dimly through the room.

With a tired yawn the monster heads over to the well worn looking crib where there lays a baby monster.

This baby monster is in a blue onesie with a few holes including a big one that is slightly messily patched up. The baby is crying and squirming on the slightly torn mattress. The baby seems to have kicked the ratty blue thin blanket off to the side in the squirming.

The monster lowers the sometimes stubborn part of the crib that can be lowered. The monster reaches down picking up the baby monster holding the baby in his arms. "Shh. Don't cry. It's okay. I'm here now." The monster shushes gently rocking the baby. "I bet you're hungry aren't you?" The monster heads over to a cardboard box being used as a little table to hold a bottle plus some formula. The monster picks up the bottle then turns back to the baby. "Hey look here comes the airplane! Vroom!" The monster brings the bottle down to the baby who happily accepts it.

The baby reaches up with such adorable tiny hands gently place themselves upon the bottle.

The monster keeps a hold of the bottle as well while the baby suckles on the top to drink the formula inside. The monsters soul fills with warmth at being able to assure the young one along with the babies adorableness.

This goes on for a little bit with the baby seeming happier especially as there is no longer crying.

The room quiet now and the only light still seeming to be the nightlight.

The only sounds so far seem to be the sound of the baby drinking from the bottle...

The monster slightly glances up to the door a little worried upon hearing a few sounds but nothing really seems to happen. The monster looking back to the baby that is still drinking from the bottle. "There you go. All better huh?" The monster speaks quietly almost in a whisper. "Glad to know." The monster giving another slight yawn. "Lets just sleep next time okay? I would really like that."

When the baby is done with the bottle the monster watches as the baby releases it.

The monster puts the bottle back onto the cardboard box. "Sleep time now." The monster tells the baby gently rocking said baby. The monster begins to hum a tune softly while gently rocking the baby.

The baby raises both hands up towards the monsters face making happy sounds. The babies noises don't sound like any known words but just happy sounds.

The monster smiles at how adorable the baby is being even slightly chuckling quietly at it. "Aren't you just so adorable." He slightly coos bringing the hand that had handled the bottle into the babies reach.

The baby grabs onto two of the monsters fingers, the pointer and middle, making a rather happy coo directed at the other.

The monster smiles more and continues humming the tune to the baby.

Slowly the babies eyes begin to close and the grip on the monsters hand loosens.

The monster doesn't stop or slow down as the baby begins drifting quietly off into sleep. The monster brings the sleeping baby over to the crib not missing a beat with the humming.

The baby is laid down into the crib softly in an attempt to not awaken the little sleeping angel. The baby is covered only up to the armpits with the blanket in the crib.

Just as soon as the monster gets the one side of the crib up again the humming comes to a stop like the end of a song.

The monster smiles at the baby soul swelling with warmth; more than what was being felt the rest of the time with the young one. The monsters arms resting against the crib as the monsteR watches the baby sleep for a moment. "Goodnight little angel. May your dreams be filled with happiness." The monster makes a slight kissing sound before turning away.

Carefully lifting the cardboard box the monster retrieves the extra blanket stored in the box.

The monster puts the box back down and fixes the bottle that only fell over on the box. The monster moves to a spot on the floor between the door and the crib laying down. The monster pulls the blanket over himself facing the door. The monster uses one arm as a pillow having nothing better to use at the moment. The monster stares at the door before eyes closing as the seemingly pacing footsteps outside are attempted to be ignored. The monster doesn't wish to leave the room and leave the baby alone right now.

Besides it's easier to just sleep in this room just in case the baby wakes up again.

But the monster can't sleep, not with the slightly echoing pacing footsteps just outside.

Though as soon as the footsteps wander off elsewhere the monster relaxes and drifts off into sleep.

Unsure of whether or not the baby will awaken first.

AN:

I wrote this on my phone so hopefully I caught any autocorrects.

Also if you didn't read the warning or didn't see it here is another one.

THIS STORY INVOLVES CHILD ABUSE. Only for the purpose of the story that's it.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

If you want you can keep reading.

Kitkat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

"And so Fluffy bunny went home with his mother for a nice lunch of carrots. The end." A young skeleton reads to a smaller skeleton both of which look to possibly be kids still. The older has on a grey t-shirt with black sweat pants both of which are baggy. He has nothing on his feet right now. He has a more round head and large round eye sockets with round pure white eyes. His face shows a smile exposing his teeth as skeletons do not have lips. His nose like the younger skeleton is in the shape of an upside down heart that is a hole like the eye sockets. He closes the book with the fuzzy pink bunny on the front of it.

The peaceful quiet of the nice is welcoming to both of them.

"Sans." The younger skeleton speaks just before the older is about to get up off the bed. He is laying in bed under the covers while Sans, the older, was sitting beside him legs over the edge. The younger skeleton has a longer face and also exposed teeth though there is a space at the edges of his mouth where there's no teeth. He is wearing a long sleeved slightly dark orange turtle neck and under his dark blue blanket he has on black pyjama pants.

"Yeah Papyrus?" Sans asks looking at the younger with caring gentleness.

"Do you think that wishes can come true?" Papyrus asks slightly clutching the top end of the blanket in his hands. His eyes watching his older brother with curiosity shinning within them.

Sans pauses a moment a little surprised at the question before he gently smiles. "If you wish hard enough then it might come true." He gets off bed only to turn back to Papyrus as he puts the book down on the slightly old bed seeing as there isn't a nightstand.

"Then I wish that you and me can be together forever!" Papyrus declares making Sans smile more. His own face smiling as well.

"I think that's a wish that will come true." Sans tells the other leaning over to place a gentle kiss to Papyrus's forehead. "Goodnight little brother." He speaks softly as Papyrus closes his eyes ready for some rest. "Sleep well." He turns and leaves the room making sure that the lights are off. He closes the door and once that is done he heads towards the living room. He begins to quickly clean up their little mess from lunch. He is just finishing by turning off the Tv when he freezes.

The front door slammed open then closed.

Sans's body tenses and he waits motionless in silence as he doesn't dare turn around.

The footsteps are heard heavy, familiar and heading right towards Sans. The boots almost slamming against the floor almost as if pissed and trying to break the floor with each step.

Sans's breath caught in his throats as he began to tremble a little before completely freezing as the footsteps came to a stop.

"You." A slurred voice growls and Sans swallows harshly as he almost dares not to breath.

Papyrus had ducked slightly under his covers upon hearing the door. He peeks out only very slightly as he hears yelling. He however has heard it so many times before as yelling is not a new thing when he and his brother are not alone in the house. His breath picking up in speed and his hands trembling even if he can't understand the yelling. He feels tremors go through his entire body just by the shouting alone. He closes his eyes a little tightly to try to block out the sounds. He however snaps open his eyes when a slightly large crash is heard with a scream from Sans... Like something had been broken by being smashed. He shivers in fright on his bed as the sound reminds him all too well of the time he had gotten in trouble at school after a bully stole his test to copy off of it. He had studied for it with Sans but after that happened he couldn't focus on the rest of the test ending up with only getting the first half right. He had been called in with the other monster that he knows is in the house now... And he doesn't really want to think about the pain that followed after. He shakily removes the blanket getting up out of bed. He stands there beside his bed his body tensing up even more as more yelling is heard. He takes a deep breath reminding himself of what he is doing. He begins walking towards the door silently telling himself one step at a time. He makes it to the door carefully opening and peeks out. He looks down the hall where the shouting echoes from. He swallows harshly then moves out of the room tiptoeing down the hall.

"You worthless piece of shit! You had better remember what I fucking tell you!" The angered shout causes Papyrus to pause at the corner that turns to the living room.

Papyrus shivers in fright but pauses closing his eyes and with a quiet breath he gathers his courage. He opens his eyes and with his slightly small hands against part of the corner to the right he peers around it into the living room. He sees Sans and another monster seeing as the turn faces the side of the living room.

The middle of the living room is the part that really faces the turn and there is a wooden coffee table. The wooden coffee table is plain light brownish, kind of a whiteish brown, seeing as how it didn't be deemed important enough to spend more money for paint.

However Sans is laying in the middle of the broken table that looks to have moved to face the area where Papyrus is. Sans's head is facing Papyrus's direction with the other monster in black looming over him.

The monster has on a black long coat, black pants, black expensive shoes unlike Sans and Papyrus's worn clothes, a white turtle neck under the jacket with a front kinda like a blazer and he has a scarred face. His face is like an oval long face with black eye sockets that hold white dots for eyes and a black mouth turned into a frown, he can hide his teeth. His scars on his face are black as the bone didn't heal properly. He has on his left side a scar connecting his mouth to the underside of his eye. His face scar on his right side is from the top of his eye up around the top of his skull. His right sided one causes him to be unable to open his eye properly leaving the top almost droopy by the scar. "You're pathetic." He hasn't seemed to have noticed Papyrus yet as the young skeleton stays mostly hidden.

Sans shifts his head and notices Papyrus. He has a bad crack on the one side of his face in his jaw area. His eye sockets well up with tears that fall down his face as he opens his mouth sobbing out to his brother. "Please." He cries to the other who is a little surprised that he can talk well enough still. "Please do something for me. Just go back to bed. You have to be in bed."

Papyrus's soul twists heavily at the sight making him want to just run to Sans. He wants to hug and hold him until he stops crying.

Just like how they would when one would cry to the other, in which Papyrus mainly would talk about what happened. Though Sans would also talk about it at times too. However seeing Sans do so with the other monster there really strikes Papyrus emotionally hard.

Papyrus moves quickly out from behind the corner just as the other was going to strike again. "Wait!" He pleads hurrying to his brothers side event as some sharp pieces from the broken table poke at his feet. "Please forgive him. Please no more. I beg of you to let him go."

The other monster stares at Papyrus for a moment disapproving and glaring. "Tsk." The monster slightly turns away. "You're fucking lucky I'm in a good mood. But don't consider yourself so lucky next time brat." He heads to the couch sitting down on it with a huff.

The couch is dark blue and worn with scratches from other incidents that happened by it. It has seen attacks mainly bones striking it, bodies being tossed or knocked into it and monsters hanging out on it. It stands quite well considering what it's been through over the years.

Papyrus falls to his knees reaching out worriedly to his brother. "Come on Sans get up."

"Ugh." Sans moves his arms and tries to push his torso up only to collapse back down.

"SANS!" Papyrus shouts and tears blurred his vision as his soul pounded in fear.

"Shut up you stupid brat!" The other monster snarls at Papyrus who doesn't focus his attention on him. He tosses a bone attack at Papyrus which hits his head but Papyrus ignores it. He sits there grumbling to himself turning as if trying to ignore them.

"Heh. Sorry Paps. I might just sleep here." Sans tells Papyrus gently who shakes his head.

"No! I'm not going to possibly lose you!" Papyrus's head snaps up to look to the other monster. His gaze pleading as tears start to roll down his cheeks. "Please!" He begins to get the others attention which works as he's glared at. "Please just take him to get healed! We won't tell I swear! Just..." He sniffles terrified that he's going to lose the one monster that has ever cared about him. "Just take him to get healed. We'll go to bed and leave you alone after that."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

"Tsk." The other monster gets up after a moment causing the couch to creak slightly. "Fine. But I'm only doing this for some peace and quiet you damn brat." He plays with his phone for a moment before putting it away. He heads to where Sans is and grabs him roughly by the back neck area of his outfit. He lifts him into the air letting him drag slightly.

Papyrus rushes after him and lifts his brother so that this isn't the case. He has to put some effort into it but at least his brother won't be dragging anymore.

The other monster pauses and uses his free hand to slap Papyrus away. His hit causes Papyrus to tumble to the ground.

Papyrus almost hit the wall but he was only lucky that he didn't do so. He however gets up and does what he was doing before.

The other monster huffs in annoyance at this but turns away and continues going.

They head along just down the path until their home is out of sight.

Another home begins to appear as they approach it.

"You tripped and fell. Got it?" The other monster questions with an annoyed growl as he glances back to the younger two.

"Yeah." Sans nods softly. "And when I tripped I fell on the table." He confirms in a small voice but is still heard by the other two.

Seeing as there isn't anyone else out at this time as most are sleeping. Plus there isn't many homes in this area anyways just a little outside of the city. So no one is around to see the three skeletons walking along.

The other monster snorts at this turning away. "Good enough."

They are taken to the front door where the other monster puts Sans on the stone step.

The other monster raises a hand knocking on the dark wood door. He waits while Papyrus sits on the tan brown front step letting Sans lean on him.

The door opens with a slight creak about half way open.

Standing there is a cat monster. She has well groomed black fur, narrowed amber eyes, a white blouse and black tight pants. She's chubby but even so her large breasts are quite noticeable. Her tail, that looks to have a chunk of it missing half way between the top and the halfway point, waves back and forth calmly. She smiles in greeting revealing two white well taken care of fangs. "Ah W.D. Gaster." She greets the other monster with a slight purr in her voice. "Your text said you needed help with something."

"Yes. I'm afraid that I need your healing magic. My boys were rough housing and one got hurt. He tripped and fell while they were playing." The other monster, Gaster, slightly rolls his eyes. "No matter how many times I tell them not to."

"Oh dear." The cat monster brings a hand to her mouth in worry. The pads on her feet appear to be red in colour. She lowers her paw and heads over to the boys as Gaster watches. Her ears that are pointed with pink insides fall down in worry at seeing Sans's condition.

"We're sorry Miss Amola." Papyrus apologizes and Miss Amola turns with a gentle smile.

"Don't worry about it boys. Only my daughter was asleep in this house anyways." Amola picks Sans up and glances to Gaster. "Don't be too hard on them. They're young boys." She tells him as Papyrus gets to his feet placing a hand on her leg. "They'll want to roughhouse."

Gaster snorts at that closing his eyes as he does so before opening them. "Yeah but I'm wondering when they'll learn." He responds crossing his arms over his chest.

Amola chuckles softly. "It can be frustrating but roughhousing is normal. Now let's head inside so we can fix him up." She leads the two into the home that they at times visit but not often.

The front entrance way is white with you facing stairs heading up when you walk in. To the right is the way to the living room and to the left to the office space that also has a bathroom by it. The living room has a dark brown couch with a nice black carved dinning table, white painted floors like the entrance way, a few tables holding some pictures and some family pictures hanging around.

Sans and Papyrus can never get used to seeing the family photos. They have never had their picture taken let alone with those that are supposed to be their family.

Sans is carried past the living room turning left when the living room is entered to see the entrance to the kitchen. He is carried into the also white floored kitchen with a black and grey island instead of a table, dark brown cabinets and slightly dark tan brown counter tops with a silver sink in one spot.

The fridge is black placed at the end of the counter space right beside the entrance to the dinning room.

The dinning room has a dark brown wood table that has a black with red roses table cloth. There is dark brown wooden chairs all around the rectangle table, with mahogany coloured padding. The set is all sitting on a rug, as the floor is light brown wood, that looks similar but more detailed than the table cloth.

"Okay." Amola places Sans on the island. She doesn't seem to notice Gaster chilling on the couch.

Papyrus comes over to stand by her feet looking up in worry.

Amola removes Sans's top to get a look at the damage. "That was a harsh fall." She comments her eyes flickering to Sans's face.

"Yeah..." Sans responds in confirmation. "I tripped and fell onto the table. My bad."

Amola for a moment stares at Sans her ears down. "... Right... Well. Anyways lets get you fixed up." She gently puts her paws on Sans's ribs in which her paws begin to glow green.

Sans tenses but Amola lets out an assuring purr.

"Touching it might sting but I need to touch it to heal it." Amola assures him and Sans just nods softly. She focuses on her healing until Sans's body is looking much better. She had healed his wounds in which her hands no longer glow. "Lucky for you they didn't scar. But you should be more careful. You might not be so lucky next time." She reaches up and places a paw by his jaw glowing it green. "I understand that you want to roughhouse but at least try to tone it down. One of you will keep getting hurt at this rate."

"Sorry." Sans apologizes and Amola sighs softly at this. His voice sounds rather monotone which worries Papyrus.

Amola removes her paw showing that Sans's jaw is healed. "Okay. That should do it." She puts her paws under Sans's armpits lifting him up. She places him down to stand on the floor so he can stand normally.

Papyrus rushes over throwing his arms around Sans who returns the hug. "I'm sorry!" He slightly cries to his brother who smiles softly and a gentleness returns to his voice.

"It's okay Pappy." Sans assures his brother moving one hand to gently stroke the others skull. "Shh. It's okay."

"Is it done?"

The sudden voice in the doorway causes Sans and Papyrus to jump but all three turn to the doorway.

Gaster stands there slightly leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes. I'm glad that you brought him to me." Amola expresses her feelings with a smile. "Perhaps we shall go out again hm?"

Gaster smiles to that looking happy to hear this from the other. "Quite, old friend. Maybe tomorrow." He turns to the boys his smile vanishing. "Come you two. You should be in bed." He turns and heads for the front door with that.

Sans and Papyrus's boney hands link together between them as they head to follow.

"Goodnight." Amola calls to the leaving group and Gaster glances back to her direction.

"Goodnight to you too!" Gaster calls over his shoulder and they make it to the front door. He turns and opens the door which once again creaks. "Go." He orders in which Sans and Papyrus head to go outside again.

Papyrus slightly glances back feeling eyes.

At the top of the stairs where it's dark he sees a glowing pair of eyes that stay there for a moment. The pair of eyes finally turn away heading elsewhere in the darkness.

Papyrus turns away as he and Sans head down the step. He slightly jumps when Gaster closes the door.

Sans lets his thumb rub comforting circles on the back of Papyrus's hand to keep him calm.

Gaster nudges them with his knees and feet urging them to move faster even if they stumble. He doesn't look pleased as he has a snarl on his face when looking at the two. He keeps doing this all the way to the place that they call home.

Unlike Amola's grey home their home is a brown colour on the outside.

Their home is made of brown stone almost giving it a tomb like feeling to the boys. It has a darker slanted roof that is completely different to other brighter roofs they've seen. It almost looks like a rectangle with windows that have the black curtains closed. The door is dark brown with a brass door knob.

The sight of it makes the brothers press together in order to keep going.

They head up to the door in which Gaster opens it kicking the two in front of him inside.

The two stumble but manage to not fall over face first.

The entrance way has a black mat, a worn and scratched red wood coat hanger attached to the wall and stone floor.

In front of the entrance way is an open space branching out into two directions. One direction leading toward the short hall where the rooms are along with a way to the living room. The other way leading to the dinning room that has an entrance way to the kitchen like the living room.

The kitchen is spaced between the living room and the dinning room. It's black and white with a little grey on handles and brown for things like the counter. The appliances are old white ones fixed up for cheap, black cabinets and brown tiled flooring.

The dinning room is rather plain with simple wood flooring, a dark table that has chips and scratches along with black metal with black padding chairs.

Between the kitchen and dinning room is the back door leading to a small yard, that's hardly really even called a yard.

Gaster shuts the front door locking it before heading to the living room grumbling.

Sans turns his attention to his brother who is slightly glancing away hands together in front of his chest. "Come on Paps." He speaks gently and places a hand on Papyrus's back. He gently leads him back towards the bedroom.

"Are you going to sleep next to me?" Papyrus asks glancing to the older skeleton with fear and worry. "Please?"

Sans smiles at his brother. "Sure. I can do that." He agrees causing Papyrus's face to brighten a little.

"Thank you brother." Papyrus leans against his brother who puts an arm around in return.

They make it to the room and head inside heading for the bed.

The bed frame may be a bit damaged and a little old but between the two of them it was in better shape. Thus Sans gave it to Papyrus for his bed instead of taking it for himself.

Sans lets Papyrus crawl into bed first while he uses his magic to quietly close the door. He climbs onto the bed with his brother after this is done. He settles under the covers next to the smaller skeleton who quickly wraps his arms around him. He glances to Papyrus seeing him just hugging him eyes closed. He feels relief that he looks more relaxed now. He brings his own arms around him in return. His eyes fall closed and as they hold each other they both fall asleep.

Another day, another night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

Sans blinks awake not fully sure what had woken him up or what time it is. His eyes flicker down to Papyrus who is still asleep snuggled against his chest. His eyes flicker to the doorway his soul pounds for a beat or two as he hopes that Gaster won't appear in the doorway. He waits for a few impatient moments then sighs with relief when nothing happens. His eyes close in his relief at the silence that hangs around the two of them. "Maybe he has already left for work." He suggests quietly in a whisper to himself as a small smile comes to his face at the thought.

However that thought was quickly broken and his eyes snap open with terror racing through him, as soon as the crash of a bottle breaking sounds from down the hall.

His breath picking up in pace though he tries to remain quiet and his eyes begin to glow. His eye glow looking like a blue larger version of his white eyes, with a black smaller one in the middle of them. His eyes flicker back in the direction of the door as his soul pounds heavily behind his ribs. He continues to listen but can't hear anything more. He guesses that maybe it's because the door muffles the grumbling that he's sure is happening. His eyes turn to Papyrus glad that the other isn't awake yet. He closes his eyes just listening waiting to see if he can hear anything else. His mind racing with silent pleas for Gaster to leave and head off to work. He keeps his brother close while trying to not awaken him. He wants to hear the door open and close to indicate the other left but so far it's not happening. "Please." He whispers under his breath closing his eyes tighter in fear. "Please just leave already."

The silence almost feels heavy and no longer as welcomed as before.

"You damn brat! You killed your mother!" The shouting begins making Sans completely tense and gather his magic in fright.

He, well both of them, knows better than to attack Gaster if the scars on his body are anything to go by. He however does so out of instinct in wishing to portect Papyrus even if he knows he can't always do so.

"You're so useless and pathetic you drove her to her death! She couldn't take how ashamed she was of having such worthless children that are worth nothing to society! That's right you're worthless! No one will ever want you!" Gaster keeps shouting rather angry.

Sans just hopes that Papyrus doesn't wake up and hear all of this. He wants to try to protect him where he can after all.

"You useless stupid brats! Aren't you shit heads listening!? Don't fucking ignore me! Get the fuck out here before I fucking go in there myself!"

Sans's breath catches in his throats as his eyes snap open. He spares a last look to Papyrus before carefully shifting away from the other. "I'm sorry." He whispers them gets up leaving the room quietly closing the door behind himself. "Please don't hear any of this." He pleads in a whisper before taking a deep breath closing his eyes for a moment. He opens them as they are back to normal instead of glowing. He turns to down the hall and walks down it making him put one foot in front of the other. He keeps going and turns at the end of the hall. He walks past the broken coffee table that still sits where it was from last night. He tries to ignore it and keep going. He keeps going until he reaches the kitchen. He doesn't look at the figure standing there as he instead glances away. His right hand coming across his body to grip onto his other arm.

"There's one of you, fucking piece of shit!" Gaster snarls and Sans keeps his gaze away not wanting to face the enraged monster standing before him. "You're nothing but a nuisance! Both of you! You just stand in my way! You caused your own mother to kill herself! I wish you had never been born!"

Sans gasps hearing something and looks up in sheer terror knowing that sound.

"I wish you would just die!"

Bam!

Papyrus groans as he awakens feeling around for the brother he was sure he fell asleep next to. He is jolted awake hearing a loud sound then a heavy thud followed by a few crashes. He had jumped up onto his hands and knees. His eyes snapping open completely. He looks around desperate to find his brother only for his soul to drop as he realizes that he's gone. "No..." his head snaps up to look to the door seeing that it's closed... But he knows Sans is right now somewhere outside of the room. he swallows harshly knowing that he's going to have to once again leave his room to investigate. His arms shake and he sits there for a moment hesitating. He closes his eyes tightly and shakes his head with a little vigour.

No matter what was out there laying in wait for him. No matter what might happen to him.

He has to go out. He has to help his brother. His eyes snap open this time with a newfound spark of determination. He will see this through! He will do what he can for his brother! He gets up out of bed hurrying to the door as his feet move quickly across the wood floor. He opens the door dashing down the hall with his soul racing like it's running alongside him. He races past the broken coffee table with the pieces rolling and crunching under his feet.

One piece causes him to stumble a little almost falling flat on his face but he manages to not do so.

He makes it to the kitchen skidding to a stop for a moment to take in the scene.

Sans is on the ground as if having been knocked down by a hit. His one hand raised to by his right eye yet not touching it.

There is no sign of Gaster anywhere as far as Papyrus can see.

Papyrus rushes over to his brothers side falling to his knees next to him. "Sans!"

Sans turns to look to Papyrus hearing his brother call his name.

"Are you okay?" Papyrus questions in worry slightly reaching his hands out towards the other. He's scared that he might damage Sans more if he touches him not yet seeing what's wrong. "What happened?" He questions looking his brother in the eyes just hoping and wishing that his older brother is okay.

"Gaster." Sans responds simply then sighs before continuing. "He hit me with his magic. Like a blast. It wasn't big but I felt it hit that's for sure." He slightly glances away eyes falling to half open.

Both jump as they hear the front door slam heavily and Papyrus looks up but turns his attention back to Sans.

"Sans." Papyrus begins with a slight plea in his voice. He reaches over to his brother who had looked down after jumping from the door slam. He places a careful and gentle hand upon the area that Sans cheek pretty much is. He uses gentle but slightly firm guidance to turn Sans so they can see each other's eyes.

Sans opens his eyes normally when he feels Papyrus's touch and he lets the other guide him. He looks into his younger brothers eyes.

Papyrus closes his eyes for a moment then opens them so they are glowing orange. His eyes are completely orange with a slightly see through waving tail extending to the outsides of his face.

Sans stares for a moment feeling the glow sooth him. He knows that a skeleton glowing his eyes can be used to help sooth and comfort another skeleton. He blinks to glow back but what happens makes Papyrus gasp his hands shooting to cover his mouth. He has only managed to glow his left eye a beautiful blue colour. His other eye is just black and empty. He turns away a little distressed from Papyrus's reaction. He starts to bring a hand to his face but stops about halfway. "Pappy." He begins in which Papyrus removes his hands from his mouth to move closer. "He hit me in the eye didn't he?" He questions flickering his glowing eye to Papyrus's direction just as the other nods.

"It seems so brother." Papyrus confirms verbally in which Sans turns his eyes away to face the direction his head is facing.

"I knew it." Sans then closes his eyes bringing one hand up to cover his right eye.

"Sans?" Papyrus questions in which he slides closer to his brother. He even reaches out for his shoulder. As soon as his hand comes into contact with Sans's shoulder the other turns to him.

Sans had removed his hand and opened his eyes still glowing his one eye just before turning to Papyrus. "My eye feels weird." He informs the other.

Papyrus slightly gasps as a drop of blood drips down from the right eye socket.

It had happened just after Sans had told him that his eye felt weird.

The drop goes towards the top of his mouth as if to connect eye socket to mouth. It also leaves red behind from where it's been.

Sans lets out a soft weaker groan as his body begins to sway slightly. He falls over his eyes falling shut as his head lands in Papyrus's lap. His body mostly on the ground.

"SANS!" Papyrus screams out as soon as this happens and he quickly gathers his brother into his arms. His eyes watering as tears stream down his face. "Wake up." He pleads in a slightly broken voice. "Please. Please wake up!" He knows that he can't carry Sans to get help and he doesn't know any other way to get in contact with the outside. He also doesn't want to leave his brothers side just in case something happens while he's gone or Gaster comes back. He holds Sans close letting his head rest against his chest. His wet eyes closing tightly as he sniffles. He has only choice if he is to have any chance of his saving his brother. He's gonna have to use magic even if he's still learning it. "I'm not too good at magic but hold on." He pleads slightly laying his head against his brother. "Please."

A light begins to glow from Papyrus starting orange but he fights against that until it turns green.

Slowly the air begins to be surrounded with green magic as Papyrus can't concentrate it into one area. The seemingly out of control yet gentle magic even begins to hum. It is echoing off of surfaces making it louder than itself on its own.

He tries focus as heavily as possible trying to keep his magic focused on attempting to heal Sans. His crying not slowing down at all as he releases a few sobs and hiccups as he keeps going. He doesn't give up even as his magic feels like it's starting to protest to how much of it he is using.

This goes on for another moment or two then finally Sans's eyes begin to open a little.

"P-Papyrus?" Sans's voice is a little rough but not too different as he speaks a little quietly.

Papyrus's eyes snap open and all of his magic dies down. He looks to his brothers face seeing the others eyes are half open. He can also see that Sanss eyes both appear to be empty but he's just happy that his brother is awake. His eyes slightly close a little as even more tears come to his eyes. "Sans!" He hugs his brother tightly in relief. "You're okay! You're really okay!" He sobs to Sans who blinks his eyes open more in worry.

Sans's eyes now have the white circle that they usually have and he has opened them fully. He reaches out and wraps his arms around his brother in return. "Shh. It's okay." He assures the other while gently closing his eyes. "It's alright. Your big brother's here. I've got you."

Papyrus nods softly with a sniffle at Sans's response. He closes his eyes just crying to his brother right now while they hold each other for comfort.

After a few moments the two of them pull away and look to each other once more.

"Okay Sans." Papyrus begins as he keeps his eyes locked with his brothers. "You gotta glow again. See if both eyes glow."

Sans nods softly then taking a deep breath through his mouth he closes his eyes. He opens them not long after and looks at Papyrus hoping for a result.

Papyrus frowns his eyes drop just slightly as he feels worry rise up in him. "Why won't it glow?" He questions mostly to himself as he reaches towards his brother. He gently placed a hand on the right side of Sans's face beside his eye socket. "I don't get it. Didn't I heal it?"

"Pap." Sans reaches up gently taking his brothers hand from off of his face. He holds it gently between his own two hands. "It's okay." He assures him with a smile. "You did your best and that's all I could ever ask from you."

The two hug again for a brief moment before pulling away.

"How does your eye feel?" Papyrus inquires about his brother looking a little nervous. "It doesn't feel like it's gonna make you sleep again does it?"

"No." Sans tells him with a slight shake of his head for a second. "Not like that. It feels much better and it felt like my magic couldn't really reach it when I glowed my eyes." He explains. "Like something is preventing it from doing so. Like a barrier."

"Can you still see out of it?" Papyrus questions further placing his hands in his lap.

"Yeah. Pretty much. I mean sometimes it dims but I should be okay." Sans responds and brings an arm around Papyrus's shoulders. "Now how about we get something to eat?" He suggests making Papyrus brighten.

"Okay." Papyrus nods a little enthusiastic in which Sans laughs slightly.

"Okay." Sans brings his hand to the top of his brothers skull slightly rubbing it.

Papyrus laughs but also bats at the others hand trying to knock it away playfully.

"You set up the table and I'll get it started."

"First thing is." Papyrus gets up to grab a cloth from a drawer. He gets it damp then goes back to crouching by Sans. He cleans the blood off of Sans's face before pulling away. "There we go." He nods satisfied and throws the cloth into the sink. "Now lets do this!" He turns to his brother looking pumped to do this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

The two get up and separate as Sans checks the pantry while Papyrus grabs a chair to reach the plates.

Sans pulls out two cans of Alphegatti since it'll be simple and quick. He places the two cans onto the counter before grabbing a pot from a lower cupboard. He puts it onto the stove to wait for a moment. He grabs the can opener and puts it against the first can. He holds it closed around the top part then begins turning the little handle.

Thus cutting open the can as it moves along all around until he stops once it's open.

He pours the contents into the pot. He grabs a spoon to ensure that he gets it all out. He does the same thing to the other can getting it into the pot as well.

Once this is done Sans turns on the stove before tossing the trash away. He also puts away the can opener but the spoon is kept. He uses it to begin stirring the food in the pot. He pauses after a few moments and looks to Papyrus to see how he's doing. He sees that the other is setting up the cutlery and will soon move to the cups as the plates are already in place.

The alphgetti didn't take long so Sans turns off the stove then carries the pot by the handle to the table.

Sans pours the contents of the pot onto the plates. He gives more to Papyrus hoping the other wouldn't notice. He puts the pot and spoon in the sink once done. He makes his way back over to the table while Papyrus settles in his usual seat.

Papyrus likes to sit by the corner of the table that faces the way to the kitchen, so he can see things coming from there.

Especially as Gaster only comes back to the house from his day through the front door.

Sans sits down in his view as Papyrus is more relaxed when he does so. He figures it must be so that Papyrus can assure himself easily that Sans himself is okay.

Papyrus looks to his plate then glances to Sans's plate before turning to his own again. He looks up to his brother almost as if concerned or perhaps annoyed. "Sans! You didn't pour it half and half!" He complains to his brother who chuckles softly.

Sans should have known that Papyrus would have noticed with his eye for detail. "Heh. Sorry bro. I'm just not as hungry. I don't mind." He speaks with an implied shrug in which he picks up his fork to begin eating.

Papyrus lets out a displeased huff upon hearing this. "But you need to eat to stay strong." He complains and Sans puts his fork down against his plate. He very slightly tilts his head down as Sans reaches over patting him on the head.

"It's okay Papyrus. I'm still eating a decent amount." Sans assures the other with a smile of the same assurance on his face. "I don't need as much food as you do. As you grow up you don't always eat as much."

"But you're not too much older than me!" Papyrus protests only making Sans chuckle a little more at the attempted argument.

"Some of us just reach that point before others." Sans brings his hand back to himself instead of resting on his brothers head. "Now come on. Lets eat. We don't want it getting cold after all."

Papyrus nods slightly and looks to his plate. He picks up his fork only to begin digging into the food.

Sans turns away to his own plate of food and gets to eating as well.

What was pretty much brunch went by pretty quietly as they mostly focused on eating.

"Can I help with the dishes?" Papyrus inquires to Sans as they place their plate and forks in the sink.

"We do the dishes after supper remember?" Sans gently reminds him moving away from the sink a step or two while looking at Paps. "Now it's time to get ready for school." He informs the other as they head to leave the kitchen to get to the living room.

Sans adjusts his grey t-shirt. He will admit that it is plain but it's in the best condition out of all of his shirts. He adds black pants with a white stripe on either side. He feels that he needs his shorts to be washed. He also adds his worn and thin black with small holes plus unzipped sweater on top. He also adds worn with holes in the heels of the white underside, black runners. He grabs his well worn green and brown backpack. He had found and cleaned two backpacks in the dump. He knew that they would work for school after a good cleaning. He heads out of his room just in time to see Papyrus exit his room.

Papyrus is wearing a dark red long sleeved shirt with dark brown pants and his favourite red rain boots. He has his own black backpack with red zippers slung over one shoulder by one of the straps.

The other one worked just fine as well but Papyrus usually seems to favour holding it on his right side only.

"Okay." Sans nods moving closer to his brother and he grabs a small bag with some money in it from his bag. "Here. Lunch money." He explains to Papyrus who takes it with a nod.

Papyrus quickly puts it in his bag then with that done he takes his brothers hand into his own.

Together they leave the house with Sans locking the front door behind them. They head along the path heading towards the city for school.

Sans takes a quiet deep breath through his nose enjoying the outside air.

It's cool, fresh and just gives this feeling of freedom. It's away from the house of horrors. It's a nice feeling that Sans enjoys when they walk to school.

It's down the path that takes them past Amola's place.

The school is a simple wood building said to have been made from trees in Snowdin. It's dark brown in colour and it is one of the biggest buildings around this area.

Together the two walk inside as other monsters around them don't really seem to notice them. Not that it really mattered anyways.

Sans walks Papyrus to his classroom where they stop by the doorway. "Here we are Pap." He pats his brother on the shoulder. "You'll be okay right?"

Papyrus looks into the classroom and nods softly. "Yeah. I should be." He confirms in which Sans nods.

"Okay. Let me know if anything happens." Sans reminds his brother who once again nods.

"I will." Papyrus turns his attention to his brother. "Sans?"

"Yeah?" Sans turns meeting Papyrus's eyes in return.

"Are you going to be okay?" Papyrus inquires looking a little worried at his brother.

"Yeah." Sans gives his brother a comforting smile reaching over slightly patting his head. "Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine."

Two monsters shove past them rudely with one snickering after speaking. "Pfft. Loser."

The other laughing as if it's the most hilarious thing ever.

"What!?" Sans questions hands going to his sides clenching into fist. His eyes narrow at the two who have stopped with the one that spoke looking at Sans's face. "You wanna try running that by me again?"

"Sans." Papyrus quickly reaches out tugging on his brothers arm. He can tell that this isn't going to end in a pleasant way. His tugging appears to have gotten Sans's attention as he turns without a glare to his younger brother. "Please. Don't do this. I don't want you to get in trouble."

Sans gives a glare to the other two before closing his eyes with a slight sigh. "Okay Papyrus."

"Ha." The leader of the two turns with a slight laugh that causes Sans to open his eyes to look to him. His red scaly mouth tuned upwards in a smirk and if possible his yellow spines seem to glow like he had just won. "Pussy." He turns away walking with the other away further into the classroom.

Sans glares at them as they leave before turning to Papyrus. "Don't let them give you trouble." He tells the other who nods softly.

"I know." Papyrus confirms then hugs his brother who returns the hug. "I'll see you at lunch right?"

"Of course." Sans confirms with a smile and his eyes flicker up for a moment when the bell rings. "Now go ahead and go to class."

Papyrus nods and the two release each other before Papyrus slightly dashes into the room with heavy footsteps.

Sans turns and begins jogging off to try to get to his class on time before the teacher.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

Sans is sitting in class trying to listen to the lecture going on right now. He blinks as his right eye begins to dim then itch. He closes it bringing his right hand up to rub it a little hoping it'll go away.

"Sans!"

Sans jumps when his name is called causing his eyes to snap open plus his hands to fall to chest height. He looks at the teacher who doesn't look pleased.

The moose monster teacher is brown in fur with a pair of three fingered furred hands but Two black hooved feet. The two light brown horns sometimes reminds Sans of a broken large bowl. He is wearing a long sleeved button up red flannel shirt that has the top two buttons undone and dark blue pants with no shoes or socks. His hands are on his hips in fists and one foot is tapping the ground. His round beady eyes narrow in warning and he lets out a huff from his large nose.

"Yes?" Sans questions bringing his hands down to rest on his dark wood desk.

"Were you even paying attention?" The teacher questions still glaring at him.

"Of course I was. Just had an itch." Sans responds with an innocent look.

"Is that so? Then tell me what I had just said." The teacher crosses his arms over his chest moving his legs apart to stand in a power stance.

"You asked if I was paying attention." Sans responds with a smile and while a few snicker the teacher doesn't look impressed.

"You knew very well what I meant!" The teacher tells him sternly. "If that was your answer then clearly you were not paying attention. So if you're not going to pay attention should I send you to the principle? So you can explain to him how much of the lesson you've paid attention to?"

Sans ducks his head down with wide eyes. "No! I'll be good! I'm sorry!"

The teacher lets out a huff at this. "That's strike one. Pay attention." He turns back to the board and Sans raises his head as a few kids laugh at him.

Sans looks at his desk with half open eyes and sighs softly to himself before taking notes. He hopes that Papyrus's day is going by better than his is going.

Lunch couldn't have come fast enough.

Sans carries the bright orange tray of his bought food over to the small table in the corner.

The table that has only ever had two chairs at it. The table itself is half round half the shape of the corner. The tables shape means there's only room for two monsters with a tray each; leaving a little room for them to have elbow room. The table is painted white on the top, black of the edges and on the legs. The chairs on the other hand as a little beat up with scratches and chips on the back rest parts especially. The chairs are dark green plastic though the damage to them is white and they have metal legs. The chairs legs may have been as shinning silver as the other more well kept chairs but they don't have the same shine.

He settles down in the seat where he can see the rest of the cafeteria, or at least mostly. He chooses this spot to keep an eye out for Papyrus and any danger that might approach. He isn't paying attention to the meat with lettuce sandwich, muffin and single orange juice box as he watches the space. He doesn't mind that this was all he could afford because last school day it was just a sandwich. He had given most of the money to Papyrus that day because of how little of it there was. He often does that when their money is low.

Gaster doesn't always leave them money so they try to use it carefully. He only leaves it when he remembers. He leaves the money out for them so he doesn't have to bother with buying them stuff. He doesn't usually leave much though as he keeps most of the money for himself but it's better than nothing.

Sans blinks out of his thoughts as he sees his brother heading towards him. He can see that Papyrus has the same food on his red tray as Sans though his juice is apple. "Hey bro." He greets as Papyrus settles in he only other chair at the table.

"Hello Sans." Papyrus greets back as the two share a smile. "How was you classes?"

"Nothing interesting." Sans shrugs as Papyrus starts unwrapping the sandwich. "What about you?" He inquires as he starts unwrapping his sandwich from the plastic wrap like his brother.

"Pretty boring. We're not on the subject of puzzles and their history with monsters anymore." Papyrus tells him sounding a little disappointed.

"Well how much of it did you cover?" Sans asks taking a bite from his sandwich after asking. He chews as Papyrus responds to his question.

"Well we covered about how monsters used it to keep themselves safe. Especially since humans and monsters didn't get along all the time. Resulting in the war. Then when we were driven underground we set up puzzles to continue to protect us. That's about it." He takes a bite of his sandwich once done speaking.

"Yeah. Puzzles were not just used by every monster but during the war they had a special purpose." Sans speaks after swallowing what's in his mouth and as Papyrus chews the bite he has taken. "It protected those that needed it most. Those who weren't fighting in battle. Because there was puzzles it would mean if a human tried to attack the others they'd have to get past the puzzle first. This would give the others time to stop them before harm was done."

Papyrus's eyes shine upon hearing this and he swallows the food in his mouth. He speaks after doing so. "That's so cool! Puzzles are amazing!"

"Heh." Sans takes another bite from his sandwich.

"By the way brother." Papyrus begins in which Sans hums questioningly. "How's your eye?"

Sans swallows the food in his mouth wanting to be a good role model for his younger brother. "It's been okay." He responds now that there's no food in his mouth. "I think I just need to get used to it is all."

"So it bugged you?" Papyrus questions worriedly as he leans a little closer. His eyes looking up into Sans's own showing his worry.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Sans waves it off trying to assure Papyrus. "It's okay. Really. Nothing like what happened earlier is going to happen again because of my eye. Promise." He gives Papyrus a smile to try to comfort him in which Papyrus nods.

"Well... Okay brother." Papyrus responds then takes another bite of his sandwich as he glances away to do so.

"How about we talk about puzzles again?" Sans inquires receiving a quick nod after his brother turned to him. "Okay. Then lets do that."

For the rest of lunch the brothers ate and spoke about puzzles.

Papyrus just looks so happy when they are talking about puzzles with his face glowing. He gets so into it and even has begun describing some puzzles he had come up with while Sans listens.

Sans feels happy that Papyrus is happy. He swears Papyrus can just tell him about puzzles all day. He figures that he probably would if he could. He makes a quick mental note that it's a good distraction he might be able to use later.

Papyrus is interrupted by an elder kid jumping onto one of the more centre fully round tables.

When this happens pretty much everyone turns look at what is going on.

The elder kid monster stands tall and proud with arms bent so her clenched fists are at her chest height. Her skin is blue and her hair that hangs down to her shoulders is red. She has a large grin revealing sharp yellow teeth. Her blue and red ear fins stand proudly at attention. She is wearing a black t-shirt with brown cargo pants and black runners. "Fear me! For I shall win against Asgore and become the leader of the royal guard!" She declares out loud with a laugh causing nearby kids to ooh in amazement. "You're looking at the best fighter in the underground and I will challenge anyone who thinks otherwise!" She adds moving her hands to point one finger straight ahead not really pointing to anything. Her other hand is still in a fist that is placed on her hip.

A bunch of kids cheer for the monster still on the table who puts her other hand on her hip.

The monster is still grinning though now she closes her eyes as she remains up there.

"A warrior huh?" Sans questions quietly to himself though he smiles at it. "Well she's got the spirit for it that's for sure." He closes his eyes with a laugh under his breath.

"Sans?" Papyrus's voice causes Sans to turn to him opening his eyes with a small 'Huh?'. "Do you think one day I'll be as cool as her?" He questions his brother who blinks at the question.

Sans smiles to Papyrus and reaches over rubbing the top of his skull. His right elbow on the table with his fist supporting his head. "You're already the coolest monster in the underground." He informs his brother with a smile in his tone. "And anyone who says you aren't obviously don't know what cool is." His soul feels a little light when he sees the bright happy expression from Paps thanks to him. "You can be whatever you want to be though bro."

"Nyeh heh heh heh! Thank you Sans!" Papyrus moves closer quickly to hug his brother.

Sans wraps his arms around his brother in return. "Don't worry about it Pappy."

The two turn as the teacher comes in ringing the brass with black handle hand held bell.

The teacher holding the bell is a red scaly and slightly fat monster. He has an upside down triangle face with a black smile, two black dots for a nose and oval black eyes like Papyrus's but narrower. He is wearing a black vest with the collar up, black tight pants and a tattered red and black striped scarf.

"Lunch is over." Sans states the obvious as he and his brother pull away from each other. "Lets out our empty trays away and head to class. Don't want to be late now do you?"

"Nope." Papyrus shakes his head in response but only for a moment. "We definitely don't want to be late." He grabs his tray with on hand on each side. "Come on Sans!" He nods in the direction of the garbage cans with trays on top. He then turns and jogs over in that direction past kids walking off to go to class, or at least leave the cafeteria to possibly skip school.

"Wait for me Papyrus!" Sans grabs his tray and jogs after his brother with his own tray. He feels glad that Papyrus is turning out to be a good monster. He just needs to make sure that he doesn't go astray and down a dark path. He wants to protect Papyrus from such darkness that might change him... But with how their lives are it is quite difficult... So he just tries to let Papyrus see him being a good role model.

It may not be much but it's something at least.

He sees that everything he does has to be for his brother. He swears that his entire being and existence is to help his sweet little brother who he holds very dear. He and Papyrus put their trays on top then head off. He walks with Paps to the others next class as he always does. He leaves to his own class after this is done.

Once school is done Papyrus and Sans meet at the school entrance to begin walking.

Though instead of going back to the house there is another plan.

"Hey Paps." Sans speaks getting his brothers attention so their eyes meet. "There's something I want to show you." He nods in a direction that they haven't gone before in.

"Are you sure?" Papyrus questions and Sans nods in response.

"Yeah. Don't worry. We'll be back before he gets back. Then he won't have to know." Sans takes the lead as they head off while Papyrus follows him. "I want to show you something I heard about in class today."

"Okay Sans." Papyrus agrees and continues to follow his brother. He trusts him with his life and he trusts him to know what's best. He wants to also help his brother in anyway possible. He blinks as they come to a stop as he had been a bit lost in thought he wasn't paying full attention. He stops just before he runs into the other. He glances around then turns noticing a castle in the distance with a bunch of crystals gleaming in the darkness. "Whoa." He gasps taking it all in. "It's amazing!"

"Yup. They aren't the real stars but they are still very pretty." Sans agrees as they look at the twinkling crystals.

Papyrus slightly glances to Sans only to smile softly before turning back to the view. "Can you tell me about the stars?" He asks in which Sans flickers his eyes to him only to smile.

"Sure." Sans agrees turning back to the crystals. "The stars appear in the night sky alongside the moon. On the surface there is the sun that is up during the day when most are awake. Then at night where most are sleeping or resting the moon comes out. The sun is a big fireball and the moon is more like a big grey rock. The stars surround the moon in the dark sky. The stars twinkle in the sky beautifully." He explains as the two look at the beautiful crystals. "The stars come in many sizes and they have little points on their edges. They make all sorts of different shapes together and they don't all shine at the same brightness. Some even streak across the sky. They're shooting stars. Those are what you wish on if you see one."

"Wow." Papyrus gasps staring at the crystals as if imagining the night sky with the stars. "You know what Sans?"

"Yes Papyrus?" Sans questions watching the crystals.

"One day we'll see the real stars in the night sky on the surface." Papyrus turns to his brother meeting his eyes with a smile. "Together. Promise."

"That sounds great." Sans nods liking the sound of that. He brings an arm around his brothers shoulders pulling him close as Papyrus leans against him. "Together. Together we'll get out of here and we'll see the surface."

Papyrus nods with a bright expression even closing his eyes as he nods.

Seeing this causes Sans to smile himself.

After a little bit longer there they head off on their way back to the place they are currently staying at.

Both hoping that the other is not home early so they can enter without trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

They make it and no one else is in there so they put their bags away in their rooms.

"Lets get homework done!" Sans calls to Papyrus slightly leaning back as he looks to the door. He's standing by his bed as he is getting out his own homework.

"Do we have to?" Papyrus whines coming over to stand in the doorway of Sans's room.

"Yes. Now go and get your homework." Sans confirms turning away to make sure he has all assignments.

Papyrus whines again but heads off to his room as he's not going to argue with Sans.

"We'll work on it in the dinning room. Like usual." Sans informs his brother as he walks past his room with his homework.

"Okay." Papyrus confirms gathering up his own homework in his arms.

The two usually work in the dinning room as there is enough space for them to work together.

Sans does his best to help Papyrus with his homework seeing as how he's older. He wants to try to make sure Papyrus gets a good education and the best grades possible for him. He settles down in his spot at the table and sets out his stuff.

Papyrus comes in not long later also setting up his stuff. "Lets get this over with." He settles into his chair as Sans chuckles softly.

"Okay." Sans glances to what Papyrus has to do finding History, Math and a little work in Monster Language Arts. "Lets start with Monster Language Arts." He suggests in which Papyrus nods in agreement so they begin.

Together they work on homework with Sans helping Papyrus out wherever he needs to.

Sans turns to his own math homework he was about to start. He glances to Papyrus who is using his calculator as the younger left his own at school. He thinks he has a spare one in his room. "I'll be back." He gets up to his feet hands on the edge of the table.

"Sans?" Papyrus speaks up just as Sans was about to turn away so he turns back to the other. He meets his brothers eyes with a sad look in them. "Do we really deserve everything that's happening? Just because we killed our mother. It's why we have to be punished. Right?"

Sans's soul sinks but he kind of feels the same to be honest. He however is very hesitant on telling Papyrus that. He just isn't really sure what to say to such a statement.

"Because it was our fault she's dead so we deserve to suffer. That's right... Right?" Papyrus pauses to wait for his older brother to answer.

"I guess so." Sans sighs but then tries to smile only to gently rub Papyrus on the top of his head. "But don't worry. We'll make it through. Just you wait and see. One day it'll turn around and we won't have to suffer anymore."

Papyrus nods in agreement to that. "I know. And there is good in this world." He smiles at Sans who tilts his head questioningly. "Because even though we're being punished for being the reason our mothers gone, I have you. That's enough proof that there has to be at least some good out there. Like you."

Sans can't help but smile at this. "Heh. Yeah. Like how we have each other." He agrees to that. "Now continue working. I'll be right back."

Papyrus nods so Sans removes his hand then heads off to his room. He turns back to his work to continue while Sans is gone.

Sans makes it to his room and spots the generally warm blanket on his bed. He had found two blankets in the piles of junk and he kept one. He gave the other very similar one to Papyrus. He brushed keeping one off as the want to not get sick from being too cold. He heads to his bag and begins to dig for his calculator. He freezes and his shoulders raise as he hears the front door slams open then closed. He shivers in fright and shuts his eyes feeling the terror surging through him. He quietly wonders what will happen today.

Back with Papyrus he has also become frozen and tense.

Footsteps sound approaching the kitchen causing Papyrus's hands to begin shaking in fear.

Papyrus doesn't turn to look to the one that he knows is now standing at the entrance to the kitchen.

A low dangerous growl is heard then stomping footsteps move closer.

Papyrus shuts his eyes tightly hoping that a miracle will happen and he'll be spared.

However his hopes went unheard and his chair is suddenly kicked out from under him.

Papyrus's eyes snap open and he almost falls down in surprise but he catches himself. He however doesn't really get time to recover as another attack comes. He is struck harshly on the head causing him to shut his eyes from the sudden pain. His head slams against the edge of the table before he falls to the ground. He lays there on the floor reeling in shock and pain.

"Pathetic." Gaster snorts slightly then turns and storms off to elsewhere.

Papyrus lets out a small whimper and curls up on the floor. His head is spinning and it hurts. He just wishes it would all go away. He doesn't even notice when Sans races to his side.

"Pap!" Sans tries calling his brothers name again but not really getting an answer. His soul pounds against his ribcage upon having trouble getting his brother to respond. He is already on his knees next to his little brother so he leans closer in concern. He puts one hand on the floor in front of his knees and his other hand carefully reaches Papyrus's shoulder.

Papyrus jumps and whimpers from the contact. "No! No please."

"Pap."

Papyrus's eyes snap open and he turns to look to Sans tears falling from his eyes. "Please. I don't want to be in pain! It hurts!" He cries to his brother who blinks in worry and sympathy.

"Where does it hurt?" Sans asks as he carefully brings his brother to be against him close in an embrace. "Let me know where it hurts." He has noticed the nasty crack on the one side of his skull but worries there's more.

The crack is large and spans a good distance across the side of his head, with a few smaller cracks coming from it. It also has blood dripping down Papyrus's head and face.

"My head." Papyrus sobs to his brother clutching his brothers shirt. "My head hurts Sans!"

Sans begins to worry a little about a possible concussion. "Okay hold on." He brings one hand up towards the crack but pauses. "I need to put my hand over it." He gives a warning knowing that it'll sting when touched.

"Make it stop!" Papyrus sobs to Sans as he shuts his eyes tightly still crying to his older brother.

"I will." Sans assures him wanting to nuzzle the top of the others skull to comfort him... But he has a more important matter right now. He places a hand on Papyrus's skull right over the crack. He keeps his brother close as Papyrus yelps and jumps. He wants to keep his brother still while he does this. He closes his eyes focusing his magic to his hands. His hands begin to glow green. He keeps it up only slightly tuning the others crying out to keep focused. He keeps going until Papyrus's cries start to die down. He opens his eyes as the magic he had been using fades away.

Papyrus gives a slight sniffle but nuzzles into Sans's shirt.

Sans removes his hand to look at his brothers skull sighing in relief as the crack is healed. He used quite a bit of magic to do so though so he has to be careful about using his magic. He was never really too good with healing magic but what he can do seems to be able to work... For now... He worries that one day he might not be able to heal his brother. He isn't sure what'll happen then but he pushes those worries away. He reasons with himself that as long as what he can do is enough then it'll be okay. He looks down to Papyrus still keeping his other arm around him. "Paps?" He questions in a soft tone as he keeps his eyes looking down in his brothers direction.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." Papyrus informs him barely able to not stutter. "Thank you brother."

Sans smiles softly at this. "Glad to hear it bro." He keeps Papyrus close for a little longer. "Let's finish up the homework shall we? Get it over with?"

Papyrus nods and the two pull apart. "Okay brother." He agrees wiping one eye with one hand.

Sans grabs a cloth from the cupboard and cleans the blood from Papyrus's skull. "There. All clean." He says after he finishes. He tosses the cloth into the sink while Papyrus fixes his chair.

The two settle at the table to begin working again. They do so until they finish in which Sans knows it's around Papyrus's bedtime.

"You did good work today." Sans smiles gently patting Papyrus's skull as the other grins at him. "Now. Lets put our stuff away and get ready for bed."

Papyrus nods and as Sans removes his hand the younger gathers his stuff.

Sans does the same and as soon as they are ready they head off towards their rooms. He pauses and glances in the direction he knows the living room is located hearing some shouting. He slowly turns away to continue on his way. He puts his stuff on his bed then heads to his brothers room. He peers inside seeing Papyrus getting ready for bed.

Papyrus is changing into his pyjamas so Sans turns away to look where he hear Gaster.

Sans listens but can't really understand what Gaster is saying but he can at least hear he's upset.

"All done!"

Sans turns back to see Papyrus in his pyjamas. He smiles gently at his brother. "Okay. Climb into bed and let's read you a bedtime story."

"Okay!" Papyrus grins with a nod and he jogs to his bed climbing into it. He settles under the covers while Sans grabs a book.

With Sans sitting beside Papyrus on the bed the story Peek-a-boo with Fluffy bunny is read.

"The end." Sans closes the book and glances to his brother. He feels warmth in his soul as he sees that Papyrus is sound asleep. He leans over clanking his teeth in a kiss on his brothers skull. His eyes closing only for the moment he gives his brother a kiss. He gets up putting the book away. He heads to leave the room pausing to glance back. He smiles and leaves the room after making sure Papyrus is still asleep. He closes the door then turns to the direction of the sound of someone acting rather upset. He heads towards it stopping just outside of the living room. He uses a wall to stay out of sigh as he begins to listen.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

"I knew it! I fucking knew it!" Gaster grumbles. "Stupid, stupid, Stupid!" He pauses making sounds of talking but Sans can't hear him. He luckily does speak up again. "I have to fix this. I have to stop this. I must dust them!"

Sans blinks pondering over the word dust. He knows it must be important as he can feel it in his bones. He tries to think of why but he can't. He wishes he could crinkle his nose at the weird smell as he hears Gaster take a drink of something. He never really knew what it was. He stops his thoughts for now to listen further.

"Unless there's a way to not do so." Gaster sounds like he might be pacing. "Too many will ask questions. But I can't let this go on." He pauses only muttering under his breath for a few seconds. He takes a drink before continuing his words starting to slur together. "Fuck that. I'll decide tomorrow. At least the brats are fucking quiet for once.

Sans knows that he has to leave before he's spotted. He quietly dashes to his room shutting the door. He listens then sighs in relief as it seems he wasn't noticed. He turns and leans back against his door. "Dust... Dust..." He frowns his eyes slightly narrowing in thought. "What could that mean?" He hears footsteps so he tiptoes to his bed. He settles under the covers and waits. He hears Gaster stumble a little bit with curse words before continuing. He only relaxes when he hears Gaster go to his own room shutting the door. He closes his eyes figuring that he'll figure it out tomorrow. He just hopes that it doesn't mean it'll get worse... But he's scared that it will...

...

Papyrus glances around finding himself in the kitchen but there's some fog around. He turns around to look behind himself only to gasp.

Sans is laying on the floor not moving.

"Sans!" Papyrus rushes towards his brother falling to his knees beside him. He reaches over pulling Sans close. He closes his eyes to try to heal his brother. His magic filling the air around them... But Papyrus swears it feels like it's hitting a empty void.

After a bit he stops and opens his eyes slightly panting but nothing seems to have changed.

"Sans?" Papyrus tries to shake him awake. "Sans!" He tried again louder shaking him even more. "SANS!" He finally screams tears of worry beginning to appear in his eyes.

"He's gone." The familiar sounding voice of Gaster speaks as if coming from all around Papyrus.

Papyrus slightly glances around in terror but he doesn't see any signs of life. He turns back to his brother. His eyes tearing up even more. "NO!" He screams hugging his brother close. "NO! You're wrong! Sans! Wake up! Please!" His tears streak down his face as he sobs keeping Sans close. He shuts his eyes tightly then next thing he knows his eyes snapping open to darkness. He sits up quickly then glances around but with a soft light coming from somewhere outside he kinda sees his room. He lets out a breath of relief then throws the blanket off getting to his feet. He heads to the door pausing to listen. He hears no sounds.

The silence giving him some more confidence.

Papyrus opens the door stepping out of his room. He is careful as he sneaks towards Sans's room. He is alert for any sounds of familiar heavier footsteps. He makes it to his brothers door with no sounds other than him. He opens the door slipping inside before closing it. He turns around and heads to where he knows his brothers bed is. His hands coming into contact with it then he climbs onto it. He feels around until he finds his brother. "Sans?" He asks quietly getting a slight groan. "Sans!" He shakes Sans who finally blinks his eyes open.

"Pap?" Sans shifts then sits up hearing a sniffle. "Hey, hey!" He reaches over pulling the other close. "What's wrong?" He keeps the other in an embrace as Papyrus grips his shirt.

"I... I had a dream." Papyrus sobs nuzzling into Sans's shirt. "You were gone. I couldn't save you!"

Sans blinks sympathetically at his brother and rubs his back. "Shh. It's okay. Shh. I'm still here. It was only a dream." He shushes him with comforting words and Papyrus's sobs slow a little.

Papyrus pulls away enough to look to where he can at least see Sans's figure. "You won't leave me? Will you?"

Sans places a hand on Papyrus's skull and gently rubs the top of it. "Not without a fight. It won't be easy for something to take me away. I'll fight for as long as I have to. For you."

"Promise?" Papyrus inquires followed with a sniffle.

Sans gives him a nod. "Promise."

Papyrus hugs his brother who holds him close again. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Of course."

The two shift until Papyrus is also under the covers.

Papyrus cuddles against Sans who drapes an arm over him. He's managed to stop crying now as Sans holds him where they lay.

"Go to sleep." Sans tells him gently and he waits to hear Papyrus's breath even out. He now is sure the other is asleep. He closes his eyes letting himself sleep seeing as how they have school tomorrow.

The next day...

The brothers arrive to school all set.

Sans is wearing a dark grey t-shirt and black sweatpants. He hardly even notices his vision dimming here and there anymore. He has just gotten used to it.

Papyrus has on a mahogany turtle neck and dark blue pants.

They both have their usual shoes and backpacks.

None of the other kids really pay attention to them as they converse amongst their group of friends.

Sans walks Papyrus to his classroom and they stand by the doorway.

The teacher doesn't seem to be in just yet but there are a few kids inside already.

Both brothers are facing each other even as other students walk around them paying them no mind.

Papyrus looks into his brothers eyes. "I will see you at lunch right?"

Sans gives his brother a confirmation nod. "Yup."

Papyrus steals a hug from his brother then heads off into the classroom as Sans watches.

Sans turns away and heads off to his own classroom. He settles at his seat grabbing his science book from his bag. He begins checking out some pages to come. He just wants to waste a little time before class seeing as how the teacher isn't even here yet. He however can't block out the conversations of nearby classmates.

"Sans is just weird." One male sounding student sneers slightly. "He acts like he's some adult or something."

"I don't get why he tries to act like he's just so full of himself. He clearly thinks he's better than us." A female student adds.

Sans tries to ignore them trying to concentrate harder on his book.

"Yeah. I don't care though. I wouldn't want to hang out with him anyways." Another male student speaks up. "He's just way too weird. Like some looser who doesn't even know what fun is."

Sans sighs to himself rather softly. His eyes closing for a moment as he refuses to think about the words.

Words both from Gaster and from the other kids.

He has to do his best for Papyrus. He needs to be strong for him.

If he doesn't then who will?

They really only have each other thanks to their situation.

Sans opens his eyes as he hears the bell. He puts his book away with the teacher walking into the classroom. He looks ahead as other students sit themselves down.

The teacher stands in front of the class looking ready to teach. "Okay class. Today we are learning about when a monster turns to dust."

Sans blinks in interest at this and pays full attention. He has to know what this means.

"Monsters turn to dust when they leave this world. What they leave behind is a pile of dust." The teacher explains to the quiet class. "A monster who has turned to dust cannot come back. Because they are dead. Their soul has moved on into death, to a world known as the afterlife. But if we spread their dust on an object then they will live on in that object. This can help to keep those we care about close even after they have left us."

"The teacher gets quite to the point today huh?" A male student whispers to one of the other students.

"Are we really going to be talking about this?" A female student questions uncertain.

"Death? It sounds scary if you can't come back from it." Another female student speaks up adding her thoughts.

"Does that mean that any day now we could be in deaths world?" A monster that Sans isn't fully sure if it's a female one or male one adds. "It sounds lonely. What if no one ever finds your dust or it gets taken by a breeze? Then will you live on with no one to be there for you?"

"I don't want to go to this afterlife. It doesn't sound pleasant." A female student whimpers sounding rather fearful.

Sans tenses slightly as the fearful voice reminds him of Papyrus's times of fear. He takes a quiet deep breath relaxing himself.

"Death doesn't scare me!" A male student boasts proudly. "I'll face it head on and show it who is the boss!"

At this point anymore talking is stopped as the teacher clears his throat.

All of the students focus on the teacher again.

"As I was saying." The teacher begins again looking sternly at the class so they pay more attention. "Death can be a scary thing to think about yes. But we all will have to face it one day. Usually it's after you've been in this world for many many years. By then you'll be ready and welcome it." As the teacher continues on Sans blocks him out.

Sans's soul ponds in his ribcage as he remembers Gaster saying something about dust. His hands clench into fists as he wonders if Gaster could have been talking about them. His soul twists in fear and worry. He has to do something but he can't exactly just tell Papyrus this. He has to figure out what to do because if Gaster meant them then he may just actually do it. He just worries that if they leave him they'll be tracked down and dusted anyways.

There is no way that Gaster would let them go free.

Plus no one else seemed to dislike or really fear Gaster... So they'd probably just help him find them.

With the fact that they'd have no where to go, and being stuck underground, means that they'd be found pretty quickly.

No one will probably believe them if they spoke up about how their lives are. They might even tell Gaster then they'd definitely be in great danger.

Is there really no good answer to this?

He's going to have to try think more about this.

By the time he was in lunch Sans is still trying to plan what to do.

"Sans?"

Sans blinks out of his thoughts and looks to a worried Papyrus.

"You've been so quiet and you're not eating." Papyrus complains worriedly. "Is your eye bugging you again?"

"No." Sans shakes his head. "It's not. I'm just thinking is all."

Papyrus tilts his head rather curious. "Thinking? About what?"

"About what we should do after school." Sans shrugs it off. "But you know what let's just eat."

"Okay. I think we should see the stars again. Maybe we can go after dropping our stuff off." Papyrus tilts his head back to normal and goes back to eating.

"Okay. We'll see if we have time today." Sans smiles and begins eating too.

The rest of school was pretty uneventful.

Close to the end of it Sans knew that even with the downsides it must be done.

They must leave their home and hide within the underground.

It's the only way.

As they are walking back to the house Sans is letting Papyrus talk about some interesting things from class, while he thinks about what they'll need to leave.

Finally they arrive to the house.

Papyrus heads to his room while Sans takes a quick look around the house.

Gaster isn't home.

Sans heads to Papyrus's room seeing him take out his homework. "Empty your bag."

Papyrus turns to him surprised and a bit confused. "Why?"

"Because we need to be ready to leave." Sans informs him in which Papyrus looks rather shocked. He doesn't want to tell Papyrus that they are doing this just in case they have to run from being dusted.

"Leave?" Papyrus echoes with uncertainty. "But why? What's going on?"

Sans sighs his shoulders slumping. "Things might get worse." He explains his half open eyes looking away sadly. "We have to go. Something very bad will happen if we don't." His eyes flicker over to his brother who looks scared. "Don't worry. Just pack some things you want to take with you. Like clothes."

"Can I bring our story?" Papyrus inquires and Sans smiles.

"Sure. Now get ready and fast." Sans heads off to his room as Papyrus nods. He empties his bag then grabs a few clothing items. He heads to the kitchen grabbing some fruit before racing back to his room. He puts the fruit in his bag knowing that they'll need it. He grabs whatever money he can find that won't be noticed to be gone. He adds his blanket having some extra room. He closes his bag then carries it out of his room. He peeks into Papyrus's room seeing that he's done. "Okay. We'll put them by the door." He informs Papyrus who turns to him. "He won't think twice about it."

Papyrus nods and so the two set their bags by the front door.

"Okay. Now we will need to wait until he's asleep." Sans tells Papyrus. "Go back to your room for now."

Papyrus nods and heads off like Sans told him.

Sans stands up and heads to the living room.

It seems the table has been cleaned up but not replaced as there is an empty space there.

Well it just means one less thing to be hurt by.

Sans turns as the door opens. He knows who that is.

Gaster is home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

Gaster storms straight to the living room and for a moment his eyes meet Sans's own.

Sans looks away lowering his head as he refuses to look to Gaster.

Gaster stomps over to Sans then releases a low growl. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He demands reaching out and grabbing Sans by the neck.

Sans gasps feeling as though he can't really breath. His hands coming to grip the arm out of instinct. He is pulled closer to Gaster but he closes his eyes. He doesn't know what Gaster is going to do but he will not protest. He can't without making him angry. He'll just be quiet unless it is demanded that he speak.

"You damn brat!" Gaster snarls in Sans's face. "You're so damn useless!" He throws Sans making him smack against a wall.

Sans sits there, coughing a little for a moment as he now is getting air, not getting up as he waits for it to stop.

"You killed your mother! Remember what she said?!" Gaster growls lowly sounding quite dangerous making Sans very tense. "She said that she was too ashamed of having had such worthless children that are worth nothing to society! And you know what!? It's true! You and your brat of a brother are worthless!" He throws an arm out across his body in his anger. His glare remaining on Sans who stays there eyes closed.

Sans's breath skips a little as Gaster is heard storming towards him.

The footsteps stop right in front of him.

"You shouldn't even be here!"

Sans waits preparing himself to be hit once more.

"Wait!"

Sans's eyes snap open as Papyrus throws himself between them. "Paps!" He gasps and Gaster releases a warning growl.

"Please spare him! We understand what we did wrong." Papyrus tries to reason with this mad man. His hands folded together by his chest as he just looks at Gasters general direction. "We killed our mother and we're not worth anything! Please forgive us!"

Gaster snarls in rage his eyes narrowing dangerously. He opens his mouth giving snapping words at the youngest skeleton. "I am your father! I can do whatever I want!"

Sans starts to reach towards Papyrus knowing that the younger was still learning magic. He knows it's much too dangerous for him to be doing this. He needs to get his younger brother to back down before something happens. He has to stop him! His soul pounds in his ribcage as terror pumps through him.

What happens next causes Sans to freeze his hand dropping to his side in shock.

Papyrus is snapping at Gaster! "Father isn't a title that you have ever earned! You're just a true monster with a temper!"

Oh no.

"WHAT!?" Gaster roars his one good eye lighting up as a large glowing purple oval. He has a slightly see through shimmer tail coming from his lit eye as well.

Before anything can be done Papyrus is struck harshly right in front of Sans.

Gaster isn't done though. He picks Papyrus up only to throw him.

Papyrus slams into the wall and he lays on the floor seemingly unconscious.

"Papyrus!" Sans shouts looking wide eyes at his brother who was just trying to help him. He clenches his teeth as a fire fills his soul. He swears within him something just snaps. He turns from looking at Papyrus to look to Gaster his eyes showing anger. He gets up to his feet with his one eye lighting up a bit brighter than its ever done so. He can feel the expected fear of Gaster but he can also feel anger... And something new... He guesses it must be adrenaline as it feels like how it was described, pumping through his body. His magic feels even much more powerful than its ever been before. "I'm not going to stand here and watch this!" He growls glaring at Gaster.

Gaster looks to him with his eye still lit up. "Tch." He snaps his fingers summoning what looks like the skull of a dragon with purple eyes. "You too huh? Standing up against me. I can do whatever I want. No cocky brats are going to get in my way."

Sans blinks subconsciously letting his magic run free and now his eye is completely lit up a beautiful blue. He has the slightly see through shimmering tail coming from the edge of his eye, but it's larger than before. He doesn't care if this is crazy or not as he is past the point for regrets.

"Control your magic you fucking twit!" Gaster growls in warning and Sans's hands clench into fists. "Do as I fucking say!"

Neither notice that Papyrus had only been knocked out for a moment and is watching now.

"NEVER!" Sans roars in anger and he feels like his body and magic are acting on their own. He uses the sudden burst of magic to attack throwing his unclenched hands forward. He sends out a blast of blue magic from his body aimed right for Gaster.

Gasters attack is destroyed and Sans's magic surrounds him. His body starting to turn to shadow as if being erased. His body disappears but Sans can't stop his magic at all.

Some kind of white void entrance seems to appear then Gasters hunched over body appears in there.

The void closes and Sans is finally able to stop his magic.

Sans is panting and his eyes return to normal. He feels a shiver pass through him as something changes. He sees his stats have lowered to one including his Hp. He will take it if it means Gaster won't be coming back. He turns to Papyrus who is looking at him with wide surprises eyes. He manages to stop panting but the house begins to shake. He gasps as he sees it starting to fall apart disappearing. "Run!" He calls to Papyrus who scrambles to his feet.

Papyrus takes the lead as they run away from the disappearing building.

The two keep running taking the quickest route to the front door.

Sans glances back over his shoulder seeing the disappearing parts approaching them. He can tell that it might even catch up. He turns to face forward and spots the front door ahead. He gently nudges Papyrus to encourage him to try to go faster if he possibly can.

They're almost there.

Papyrus grabs a bag as does Sans but Sans glances back.

Sans notices it's almost at his heels. He turns back to Papyrus who has opened the door. "Jump!"

Papyrus jumps diving out of the house as does Sans.

The two land on the ground slightly skidding. They glance back to the house staying on the ground. They watch as the house vanishes into noticing.

Everything else is left alone and it looks like a house was never even there.

The brothers slowly sit up still in shock over what just happened. They aren't even sure what to think about what had just happened. They just stare at where the house was for a few moments before Papyrus speaks up.

"Sans..."

Sans glances back seeing as how he hadn't jumped as close to the door as Papyrus did, he didn't make as far in the jump.

Papyrus looks into his brothers eyes clearly scared and worried. "What are we going to do now?"

Sans smiles gently even if he has to force it and gestures Papyrus closer.

Papyrus crawls over to him and snuggles up against his side as Sans holds him.

"We're going to stick together." Sans informs Papyrus keeping his one arm around him. "No matter what. We'll be okay."

Papyrus nods and closes his eyes nuzzling his brothers side. "I believe you."

Sans feels his smile grow a little more genuine. "Thanks."

They stay there for a bit longer before getting up. They make sure their bags are on then hand in hand they head off. They don't get too far before stopping as Amola appears walking to her home.

Amola turns and notices the boys.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

"Ah. Hello there." Amola greets giving the two a warm welcoming smile. "Are you two new? Did you just move in with your parents?" Her words cause slight confusion in the two boys as they stare at her uncertain of what's going on. "It's always nice to see some new faces around here." Her eyes close for a moment as she speaks before opening them again. "What's your parents names?"

"Gaster." Sans responds waiting for the other to remember.

"That sounds like a nice name. Maybe I'll be able to meet him sometime." Amola blinks as if remembering something. "Oh. I'm sorry. I have some important things to do. Well. I must be off. See you around." She heads off and Papyrus is about to speak up before Sans places a hand on his shoulder.

Papyrus turns to his older brother who gives a soft smile. He had let go of Sans's hand to bring them both to his chest when he was about to speak.

"Come." Sans tells him. "Lets go." He moves his hand taking his brothers again. He leads the way as they head towards school. He figures that either they'll be recognized or the same thing with Amola will happen.

They make it to the school to see Sans's teacher just leaving.

"Wait!" Sans calls and the teacher stops turning to look to the two.

"Ah greetings." The teacher smiles. "You going to be starting school soon?"

Sans and Papyrus pause looking at the teacher in surprise.

"Ah. I knew it. Teachers intuition." The teacher seems proud to the two. "Well I hope you'll enjoy this school. It's a great place to learn. See you both tomorrow."

Papyrus watches the teacher leave and Sans lowers his head in thought.

They don't remember them. They've forgotten them and Gaster.

"Why are they acting so weird?" Papyrus whines being a little scared at the sudden changes.

"They get to forget, but we have to remember?!" Sans grumbles quietly and Papyrus turns to him worried now for his brother. "Why!? It's not fair!"

"Sans."

As if Papyrus's words snapped Sans back to reality Sans turns to the younger.

Sans smiles again forcing it for his brother. "Sorry. Come with me. Well just need to go on our own." He leads Papyrus away in which they head towards the star like crystals.

The walk is quiet as neither brother seem to know what to even say.

Papyrus turns pausing when they can see the star like crystals.

Sans pauses as well and turns back to look to his brother. He follows his gaze to the star like crystals. He silently wonders if somehow they almost look tragic today or if it's just because of how he's feeling. He doesn't know what they're supposed to do now no longer having a place to go to.

"They really are pretty." Papyrus speaks up and Sans's eyes flicker to him before turning back to the crystals.

"Yeah." Sans agrees looking at them.

"Sans." Papyrus wraps his arms around his older brothers arm while still looking to the crystals. "Even if we have no where to go can we still enjoy the stars?"

Sans turns his head to glance to Papyrus who continues to watch the crystals. He finds himself smiling genuinely. "Of course." He agrees to that and turns back to said crystals. "I'd like that."

They spent a little more time looking at the crystals before heading off on their way. They keep going until finally taking a break by a waterfall. They sit down in which Papyrus leans against Sans who puts an arm around him.

The spray from the waterfall falls upon them almost like a slight rain even thought they are still on the ground.

Sans tilts his head up looking to the waterfall. He ends up blinking a few times as water drops into his eye sockets. He lowers his head and takes a glance to his brother. "We're going to keep moving after this break." He informs him as Papyrus looks up meeting his eyes. "We need to find shelter for tonight. Okay?"

Papyrus nods and shifts as if trying to get closer to Sans. His head nuzzling his brothers ribcage.

Sans continues to hold him trying to think of places that might have shelter for them. He wonders if there is any places that are abandoned that they could use or possibly materials to build their own place. His eyes look up glancing around slightly by only flickering his eyes. He blinks as an idea comes to him. He turns to Papyrus a smile on his face. "Hey Paps." He speaks in which Papyrus looks back up to him again. "It would seem that we're in quite the pickle. We should stick together so we don't get Bonely."

Papyrus blinks at Sans for a moment. "What was that?"

"A pun." Sans answers with a slight chuckle.

Papyrus lets out a slight huff crossing his arms over his chest. "Well I don't like it."

"Aww come on." Sans gives a playful shrug. "You're smiling." He gives a wink and Papyrus turns his head away.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Sans places a hand on top of Papyrus's skull. "You most definitely are."

Papyrus hugs and Sans chuckles.

After a little bit of sitting there the two of them get up. They head along hand in hand further into the underground.

At this point neither really knows where they are going. As long as they can find a place to stay.

They arrive to the junkyard and Sans glances around.

"There might be tons of stuff we can use around here." Sans tells Papyrus who glances around in wonder. He looks to his brother and smiles only imagining the uses Papyrus is thinking of making for the junk. "Lets go look shall we?"

Papyrus turns to Sans giving a nod.

The two begin looking around digging a little through the piles here and there. They mostly find useless dirty junk or at least useless in what they need.

Sans finally uncovers a light brown pull over hoodie. He finds that it has strange printed patches and looks well worn. He puts it on seeing as how he doesn't have any jacket right now. He has decided that he will take responsibility of trying to keep them alive... And well a jacket especially this hoodie will come in handy. He then picks up what looks to be a dimly coloured red scarf that was under the hoodie.

It's a bit torn and beat up but still usable.

Sans turns to Papyrus who is behind him back turned. He smiles softly and heads over. "Hey Paps!"

Papyrus straightens and slightly turns to his brother. "Did you find anything interesting Sans?" He inquires then blinks in surprise as Sans wraps the scarf around his neck. "Sans?" He questions as Sans releases the scarf now that it's around the others neck.

The bottom part of it reaches about mid spine and that tip is rather torn up especially.

"There." Sans smiles happily as he feels that it rather suits Papyrus. "We'll get more things as we go on." He turns slightly and looks to the junkyard. "Let's look around a bit more before leaving." He glances to Papyrus who nods then they continue their search.

They stick close together and Sans offend glances to Papyrus wishing to ensure that he's okay.

Sadly they don't find anything else that useful so Sans leads Papyrus away from the area.

Sans wonders if they should head back to the city to find some shelter plus Papyrus is looking tired. He knows that they'll need to find a safe place to sleep soon. He glances back after awhile of walking trying to decide what they should do.

"What's that?" Papyrus's voice causes Sans to turn around to see a place with a lot of white around; especially on the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

Sans feels cold air hit him as they walk into the area. He glances to Papyrus who seems to be doing okay. He looks to where they are going. "I think it's snow. But anyways... Well keep going. Maybe find a warm safe place to rest for tonight. If not we'll go back to the junkyard or somewhere." He glances around looking out for any sign of life. He pushes Papyrus behind a tree hearing footsteps. He joins the other then peers out. He's not even sure if they're allowed to be here." He carefully peers out from behind the tree watching as two dogs walk by.

They seem to have some kind of armour on making Sans feel that he should be ready to fight.

Armour is for those in the royal guard as he remembers the lesson about them.

Sans waits until the dogs are gone as they seem to be on a mission somewhere. "Go." He gently nudges Papyrus in the direction they were heading in which they jog.

They slow down after a bit slightly panting but Sans keeps them walking.

Until finally something a bit unexpected appears.

A small town by the looks of it.

Seeing this town and monsters roaming around only eases Sans slightly.

Sans has no idea what this area is like so he remains tense.

"Wow." Papyrus gasps glancing at the monsters as the two stand by the entrance of the town. "I didn't think anyone would live here."

"Me too." Sans admits and it feels okay that no one has spotted them yet. He knows that where there's monsters there has to be food... Though he wants to get Papyrus somewhere to sleep first.

"Hey, you!"

Sans spins around finding a monster in armour. His soul pounds in his chest as the monster stands over them intimidating him. He quickly grabs Papyrus's hand and just as the guard was saying wait they are suddenly gone. He and Papyrus tumble slightly as they end up landing in the snow.

Papyrus sits up first and looks around. "Where are we?"

Sans also slightly glances around. "I think in the same snowy area." He responds and he notices a few houses. He blinks and raises his hands to look to his palms. "Wait. Did I teleport?"

"Teleport?" Papyrus questions turning to look to his brother in slight confusion. "Whats teleport Sans?"

Sans turns to look at his brother meeting his curious looking eyes. "Oh teleport is to jump from one place to another without walking there." He explains to the other who blink in interested surprise. "You can even travel big distances with teleportation."

Papyrus face and eyes light up in excitement upon hearing this. "Sans! You can do that!?"

"Uh..." Sans lowers his hands and glances around them before responding. "It seems so." He almost falls over into the cold wet snow when Papyrus jump hugs him. He turns to the other who grins up at him.

"That's amazing Sans!" Papyrus chirps in excitement that shine so brightly in his eyes that lock with Sans's own.

"Heh." Sans smiles more at how excited Papyrus is. He feels warmth fill his soul from seeing his brother happy. "Come on." He gets to his feet and with a gentle grip he encourages Papyrus to his feet as well. he glances around until his eyes land upon a shed.

It's a bit small but it should do the trick for tonight.

"Here." Sans leads Papyrus over to it and he enters first. He glances around in the darkened space. He can still see enough to tell there is nothing dangerous here.

Plus this helps them get out of the wind and at least a bit of the cold.

Papyrus moves over to a cardboard box and lays down on top of it though it's already flattened. He yawns slightly and ends up drifting off rather quickly.

"I suppose I underestimated how tired you were." Sans whispers to himself as he settles to sit next to his brother. He watches him sleep for a moment or two before turning away. Though he does take a moment to rub his eye as the dimming gets worse. He also finds that it itches though it isn't as bad as it had been before. He figures it must be because his body has adjusted to it. He lowers his hand when it is over and focuses on Papyrus again. "I don't blame you for being tired though, as that was quite the journey after having a full day." He pauses to give a yawn bringing his left hand up to almost cover his mouth. "Welp. I should get some rest too." He lays down and stays close to Papyrus so that they can share warmth to try to stay warm. His eyes slip closed and he follows Papyrus into the land of dreams.

When Sans wakes up he could hear noises coming from outside.

Sans raises his head to look to the door. He can't remember if he was the one who closed the door not. He gets up with half open tired eyes and heads over to it. He presses the side of his skull against the door listening to try to figure out what's happening. He finds the voices are muffled by the door however loud enough that he can hear their words.

"Are you sure?"

"I know what I saw! Do you think we should get the royal guard?"

"Maybe. I mean we don't know anything so maybe it's better to be safe than sorry."

"True. Okay I'll go do that."

Sans moves away from the door and hurries over to Papyrus.

Papyrus is still asleep on his side in the way that they both fell asleep.

"Paps." Sans gently shakes his brother trying to hurry in waking him up. "Pap wakes up."

Papyrus groans and shifts but doesn't appear to be awake just yet.

"Papyrus!" Sans shakes him a little harder until finally the younger opens his eyes.

Papyrus slightly rolls over to look to his brother with half open tired eyes. "Sans? What's going on?"

"We have to go." Sans informs him glancing back to the door worried that if they don't hurry there'll be trouble. "Now." He turns back to Papyrus who sits up.

Papyrus nods, as his complete trust is put into Sans; and has been for as long as he's been alive.

The two get to their feet and hurry towards the door.

With one hand linked with Papyrus's Sans opens the door and the two of them dash out.

They dash past the one monster who yelps in surprise as the two race past him. They keep going until Sans feels that they are far enough away.

Finally Sans slows them down to let them catch their breaths.

Sans glances around looking for any signs of trouble but he sees no around the snowy area. He can see that there is trees by no buildings here. He turns back to Papyrus who gives him a soft smile. He smiles back but their smiles drop when there is a growl.

They pause for a moment before it happens again. They smile and Sans chuckles a little.

"Guess well stop and eat some food." Sans suggests and Papyrus nods with hunger sparking in his eyes. He leads the younger over to a rock where they sit down. He pulls out some of the food he brought. He knows that the amount he could get will only last them maybe today. He's going to need to find a way to get food or money. He eats his apple going over ways in his head to get stuff. He might have to steal but he could try asking for money. He supposes that he could also look in the garbage for anything useful. He isn't really looking forward to it but when his eyes flicker to Papyrus, who is sitting next to him, he smiles softly. He knows that even if he won't enjoy what he has to do it will be worth it in the end.

After eating the two head on their way.

They make it back to the town and Sans brings Papyrus to a small area just outside of the town.

Sans looks seriously into his brothers eyes. "Okay. Listen. I'm going to go to try to get something. Stay here and play." He tells the other.

"Can't I help you?" Papyrus inquires moving a step closer to his older brother.

"Not this time." Sans informs him then smiles getting an idea. He had noticed while they have been in the snow that it can be shaped. "Say. Do you know what a snowman is?"

Papyrus shakes his head.

"I heard some kids mention it once but what you do is you roll the snow into three balls. This is done by putting some snow together then rolling it in more snow." Sans explains as Papyrus listens to his words. "One big, one medium and one small. You stack them in that order then you add sticks for hands. Plus rocks for mouth and eyes. Then add a nose."

Papyrus's eyes light up at the thought making Sans chuckle.

"Do you think you can make me one?" Sans asks in which Papyrus nods enthusiastically. He watches as Papyrus heads away a few steps before he starts by taking a handful of snow.

Papyrus picks up more adding it to what's in his hand. He then puts it on the ground to begin rolling it.

Sans turns away but pauses to glance over his shoulder. "Paps. If a stranger approaches you hide in the bushes. Don't let them take you."

"Okay Sans!"

With the confirmation Sans turns to where he's facing and heads off. He brings his hood up over his head to help hide who he is. He starts with some houses. He finds the metal garbage bin and opens it to dig. He stops as there is a shout.

"Hey!"

Sans glances to see a monster dashing towards him. He leaves the garbage and dashes away turning a corner. He slows not hearing any extra footsteps. He goes to try another one... But just as he removes the lid he is yelled at again.

"Just what do you think you're doing!?"

Sans glances to the lady coming over towards him. He dashed off again and he spots another one. He has to do this if they're going to get anywhere. He glances around but no one else seems to be anywhere in this area. He heads to the metal cylinder bin and removes the lid. He begins digging and it seems no one is going to chase him this time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven:

A light falls upon him and he glances up to see a backdoor open.

A fire monster with the flames in the shades of blue stands there. He looks young but taller and older than Sans. He has on a black vest with a black bow tie, black pants and black dress shoes. He is looking at Sans with slight curiosity.

Sans backs up before turning and starting to run. He expects mean words to be shouted but he doesn't expect what he hears.

"Wait! Hold on! Are you hungry?"

Sans skids to a stop almost slipping in the process. He turns around to look to the fire monster that has jogged after him. "Wait. You're not upset? It seemed everyone else didn't want me anywhere near their bins." He asks as the fire monster slows to a stop so they can face each other.

"Well I can understand what you were doing. You look like you don't have anything and are in trouble." The fire monster explains to him. "Come to the restaurant my dad made for my brother Grillby. We can get you some food."

"I don't have the money." Sans admits slightly glancing away. "Thanks though."

"It's okay. I have some left over." The fire monster explains waving it off. "However if it'll weigh on your mind then I can do a tab with you so you can pay it later."

Sans blinks in surprise never having thought someone would be so kind to a nobody like him. "Whats your name?" He asks slightly tilting his head in curiosity.

"Whirl." The fire monster, Whirl, offers his hand that Sans takes for a handshake.

"Sans." Sans, who is surprised at the cool touch of the others hand, introduces himself then after they release each other's hands. He's never met a monster with cold magic... Or as he guesses that it's why Whirl is cool to the touch instead of warm.

"Okay Sans. Hold on and stay here." Whirl turns running back through the back door of the restaurant.

Sans stands waiting still surprised at the offer and kindness. He knows that the other doesn't have to do this but he did... Even knowing that he has no money to pay him back. He slightly looks up for a few moments before lowering his head to look to Whirl who is coming.

Whirl makes it to Sans with a black bag that has brown handles. "Here." He offers it to Sans who blinks in surprise that Whirl was actually serious.

"Thanks." Sans almost hesitantly takes the bag with an appreciative smile.

"Well I gotta get back to the shop as it's only employees are family right now. But if you are around again maybe you could come say hi... If I'm still here by then..." Whirl who had glanced back to his families restaurant trails off when he turns back to Sans.

Sans has already started jogging off to somewhere which confuses Whirl.

Whirl tilts his head for a moment not really sure what's going on. "Isn't he just going to eat it?" He wonders and straightens his head before following the other. He keeps his distance then slows as Sans turns a corner by a tree. He crouches slightly and peers around the tree to look. He gasps in surprise at what he sees. He is luckily close enough to also hear the two, who both clearly have been left to survive on their own.

"Sans. I'm getting hungry." Papyrus informs his brother stopping his work on the snowman.

"I thought you would be bro." Sans assures him with a smile and he opens the bag letting Papyrus look inside. "So go ahead."

"Wow!" Papyrus gasps reaching in to pull out a burger. "Where'd you get this?"

"It was a donation from a very kind monster." Sans explains to the other who has begun to eat. He gains a relieved expression to see Papyrus eating well.

Papyrus hums at the flavour. "Mm. This is like nothing I've had before."

"Glad you like it." Sans holds the bag in one hand and uses his left hand to pat Papyrus on his skull.

Whirl blinks watching in slight amazement as Sans makes sure Papyrus has eaten first. He sees Papyrus make sure to share with Sans though refusing to take no for an answer. He can't believe his eyes as he never expected to witness such a thing. He can't help but stare reeling in shock. He snaps back to reality when he notices that they are done. He is about to leave as the two turn away from him. He pauses when for a moment a blue glow surrounds them before they vanish. He moves back and heads back to the restaurant for now. He wonders if he'll see the two again or not. He makes it back going through his head of excuses about the missing food if asked.

"Where'd the food that was here go!?" Their dad of course noticed.

"It got burnt and so I took it out." Whirl explains to the other who looks to him. "Don't wanna serve burnt food now do you?"

Their dad snorts and turns away. "Fine. But we'll have to make a new batch. Hopefully the customer won't mind."

Whirl nods and they get to work. His mind wander back to the two skeletons and he can't help but smile to himself.

It was worth it.

Sans brought them back closer to the city. He did so by teleportation... In which they stumble a little but land okay. He isn't exactly where he wanted to be but he's still new to teleporting.

"Why are we back here?" Papyrus asks glancing to Sans in curiosity.

Sans turns meeting his eyes with a gentle smile. "That place was too cold. We'll find better shelter and temperature here for now." He explains truthfully. "We aren't really dressed for the snow. We don't want to get sick after all.

"Okay." Papyrus nods keeping his one hand connected with Sans.

Sans takes the lead with Papyrus walking next to him. He rubs his eye that has started to bug him while Papyrus glances away. He makes sure to stop when Papryus turns back.

They are much closer to the city than planned but still just outside of the city.

Sans scans the area not really seeing any sheds or abandoned buildings. He keeps walking with Papyrus next to him staying outside of the city for now. He turns and pauses spotting a shed. He makes sure it's not anything that they've used before for shelter.

It's a little close to the city but looks abandoned. It is a decent size for a shed so it'll be like one room for the both of them. Its wood but still sturdy looking. It's intact so it should be warmer than sleeping outside not to mention safer. It also is one that Sans has never seen before.

"Over here." Sans leads Papyrus over to it and let's go or his hand to open the dark brown door.

They step inside finding that it's empty and it has a single window to let light in.

"It'll work." Sans nods as they move further inside of it. "We'll get some more things in here and make it our place." He glances back to Papyrus watching him for a moment as he runs around checking it out. He smiles and takes off his backpack putting it down on the floor. "Okay. Papyrus stay here and I'll go find us a bed." He tells the other who turns to him slightly wide eyes.

"I can't go with you?" Papyrus asks and Sans gives him an assuring smile.

"Well alright." Sans agrees picking up his bag. "Lets go find a bed and bring it back here so we can use it."

"Yay!" Papyrus cheers with a hop throwing his arms in the air eyes closed in happiness. He follows Sans out letting his brother close the door.

They head off to go find a bed in which they start with the city.

Sans keeps a mental note of where they came from, as they look for any beds that they can take. He turns hearing a conversation that has caught his attention.

"So what do we do with my old bed?" A monster kid is asking what looks to be his mother. He has rows of sharp teeth, a brown lizard head and a snake like body. He has scaly three fingered and toed feet and hands. He has a bumpy end to his tail that when he swishes it the part of his tail makes a rattle sound. His underside is a dark yellow.

"Well we'll throw it out." The mother who looks similar but a dark red colour and a grey underside. "Well leave it for the garbage men to pick it up." She heads inside then carries out a mattress. "You have a new one so no need to keep the old one."

"Okay mommy."

Sans waits for the two to head inside then he and Papyrus approach. He takes a look at the mattress finding that it's in good shape. He also sees that it should be big enough for both of them if they stay close together. "Help me take this back." He tells Papyrus sharing a glance with him.

Papyrus nods looking determined to do this. He takes one corner and Sans takes the other.

They begin dragging it away back towards the shed they're staying in for now. They manage to do it and they take it inside before placing it in the middle of the space. They release it and flop into it for a rest.

"That was a lot of work." Sans huffs slightly quietly to himself as he closed his eyes for a moment or two.

"But we did it brother!" Papyrus reminds him happily in which Sans smiles at him.

"We sure did." Sans brings an arm around his brother pulling him close. "Now then. Since that took us so long let's get ready for bed."

Papyrus nods and so they make sure that their stuff is set safely off to the side.

Sans even does a quick check for any monsters in the area but no one seems even interested in the shed. He also makes sure that the door is closed well before joining his brother on their new bed. "Okay. Story time."

"Can I request one?" Papyrus inquires causing Sans to glance to him in slight surprise.

Sans smiles and nods softly. "Sure." He agrees to his little brothers request. "What do you want to hear tonight?"

"How we met." Papyrus informs him with wide hopeful eyes while Sans looks at him in surprise.

Sans then smiles again and nods. "Okay." He agrees. "Well it started out with a young skeleton monster named Sans who was all alone in the world..."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve:

A younger Sans hears the door slam open then shut. He has on a black t-shirt suffering a few small holes, mahogany pants with tattered bottoms and well worn grey socks with holes on the bottom. He stays in his room hiding under the blanket. He listens feeling some relief when the footsteps are not heading towards him. He remains hidden where he feels the safest right now. He doesn't usually dare step out right now with the other being home. He doesn't usually go out there as he sees no point when it'll just be a nightmare. He curls up staying on his bed too scared to nap.

Then something unusual happens that makes Sans peel out from under his blanket.

Crying can be heard.

Sans has never heard crying outside of his own so this confuses him... Even more so when a shout is heard.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP OR ILL SHUT YOU UP!" Gaster snaps in a way that makes Sans flinch back.

The crying however doesn't stop and after a few minutes Gaster lets out an enraged shout.

Sans hears the sound of something being struck but it only makes the crying pause for a moment. He on the other hand winces at the memories of being struck before.

"You disgusting piece of shit!" Gaster snarls at whoever or whatever was crying.

"Just let me shut that damn thing up!" A woman's voice snaps and there's a few moments of just crying before the crying calms down.

"About fucking time love." Gaster snorts then there's a little clank as he gives his wife a kiss.

Sans tilts his head not even sure who is crying because it was only the three of them in the house... Right...? He carefully gets off his bed and slowly begins approaching the door. He reaches towards the knob but stops as he hesitates a moment. He swallows harshly and finally grips the doorknob. He twists it opening the door carefully. He peers out to try to see if he can see anyone. He can't so cautiously he sneaks out. He heads towards where he can hear grumbling. He stops just at the corner listening for now.

"I had better see you're worth our time." The woman hisses to someone though Sans isn't sure to who or what. "I don't want another fucking useless child."

Sans flinches slightly, but not too much as he's gotten used to the harsh words. He finally gathers up the courage and slightly peers out to look into the kitchen. He can see the woman skeleton holding something in a blanket. He tilts his head in curiosity at it.

The woman skeleton has a more round face with larger human like eyes with green as her eye lights. She is wearing a flowing blue dress that drags along the ground, covering her feet, with tank top like straps at the top. She has a diamond bracelet around her wrist and a topaz necklace around her neck. Her mouth is mostly teeth. Her mouth is in a more round shape, almost frowning, as she looks at the thing in the dark blue blanket.

Sans ducks down as the woman begins to turn before he quickly tip toes back to his room. He remains quiet even when closing the door. He settles back on his bed trying to figure out what he had just seen. He isn't really sure what could have been wrapped up in those blankets. He doesn't think that there's really anything to be carried like that.

Plus there was that crying. Why would there be crying? Both of them yelled like when Sans used to cry... And the two who were meant to be his parents would possibly strike him as if that would help in anyway...

Sans frowns deeply as his analysis only brings up bad memories, and even more questions that have yet to be answered. He flops back down onto his back on his bed staring up the ceiling as he allows himself to try to think.

Yet his mind is confused and he can't get any answers to what that could have possibly been about.

Sans wraps his blanket around himself that often helps hide him from angry parents. He has his safety blanket and he figures that he might as well get some rest. He tries as he distracts himself going into his mind to try to trick himself that he's safe enough sleep. He curls up and finally drifts off into a fantasy land where he's safe and free.

Later when he believes it could be night he is awoken by crying.

The crying is loud. Making Sans feel as if it's pleading for anyone to hear it to come to the rescue.

Sans stays where he is waiting for about two minutes to see if anyone will go to it. He moves out of the blanket when nothing happens. No footsteps, no yelling, nothing. He slowly comes out and begins making his way to the door trying to be sneaky. He doesn't want to draw attention to himself fearful of the consequences that may occur. He reaches the door and listens again but once again all he can hear is the crying. He opens the door slowly trying be quiet and cautious. He looks around the hallway confirming it's empty before stepping out. He tiptoes down the hall towards the noise stopping at another door. He's seen it before but hasn't gone inside of it. He finally reaches up turning the doorknob making the door open.

The crying gets louder as the door slightly creaks open and Sans takes a moment to look at what's in the room.

Sans is slightly out of sight from the door peering inside cautiously and worried.

Inside is a well worn looking crib and about three cardboard boxes. It is a rather simple room and Sans isn't sure what's up with it anyways.

Sans tilts his head before it turns as he notices that it's the crib where the crying is coming from. He moves into the room moving closer and closer towards it. He finally makes it and peers inside seeing a small figure with a blanket draped over it. He tilts his head looking at it as it squirms and cries. He jumps spinning around when the door slams open. His eye lights slightly widen as he sees the woman skeleton.

The woman skeleton walks over in an expensive purple silk night gown grumbling then notices Sans. She snorts and picks up the little figure. "Be quiet." She growls. "Seriously you're making me want to bash your head in." She rocks the figure but grumbles about beauty sleep.

Sans watches in curiosity. He wants to ask but is too afraid to do so. So he just continue to watch for now.

The woman skeleton turns to look to Sans wondering what he's still doing there for a moment. She blinks when an idea comes to her and she kneels showing Sans the small skeleton. "This is your brother. Papyrus." She informs him her smile looking more like a smirk than an actual smile. "And what you do when he cries is pick him up." She shows him how to lower the one side of the crib. "Try rocking him gently. And you can also try to give him his bottle. If nothing works he might need to be changed. He's wearing a diaper." She takes the two to the changing table Sans didn't notice before. She demonstrates what to do. She then puts the now calmed down Papyrus back in the crib. "Now back to bed! Leave my sight now!"

Sans scrambles away heading to his room quickly.

Then it happened again the next night.

Sans heads over to Papyrus's room and heads inside as Papyrus cries into the night air. He lowers the one side of the crib after having a little trouble. He picks Papyrus up and as he looks down at his face his heart warms. He feels like everything he's been missing in his life has finally been found. He's found his reason to live in this world. He smiles at Papyrus. "I will do my best to protect you." He promises feeling like he must do everything he can to protect the younger.

Papyrus is the light of his life after all.

Neither Gaster nor the woman ever got up again when Papyrus cried in the night, leaving him to Sans.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen:

"Wow." Papyrus gasps eyes slightly wide almost as if in wonder. "I like that story. Because it means we both are here with each other even now."

Sans smiles softly and places a gentle kiss on his younger brothers forehead. "I'm glad you came into my life." He tells him. "Now how about you get some rest?"

Papyrus nods his play and closes his eyes.

Sans gently rubs his back to try to help him fall asleep.

It works and Papyrus is soon asleep.

Sans is glad to see his brother so peacefully asleep now. "I'll do my best to not let something bad happen to you." He promises quietly to the sleeping skeleton child. He makes sure the door is secure before laying down being between Papyrus and the door. He closes his eyes with one arm around Papyrus until he too falls asleep.

The next morning Sans is the first to awaken between the two of them.

Sans smiles softly at seeing Papyrus's peaceful sleeping face. "I'll do my best today." He promises in a whispered voice. He heads to check what they have that they could eat for breakfast. He frowns not really seeing anything. "Did we eat everything?" He wonders out loud.

"Sans?"

Sans turns to Papyrus who sits up rubbing one of his eyes sleepily. He smiles softly. "Hey bro. Sleep well?"

Papyrus nods and lowers his hand to his side. "What are we going to do today?"

"You need to stay here. I just need to step out for a second." Sans tells him. "I'll be back. Promise." He grabs the book that they brought. "Here. Read while you wait." He offers and Papyrus nods taking the book. He heads out making sure that no one is around before leaving. He also makes sure that the door is closed. He finally heads off to try to find them something to eat. He heads towards the city pulling his hood up to try to help him hide. He looks around staying alert Justin case. He spots a convince store and wanders inside.

There's a few monsters slightly dotted around but none of them pay attention to him.

Sans keeps his hood up keeping his head down but slightly looking up at selections. He just needs something that will feed them at the very least. He keeps an eye out for the other monsters wandering around. He spots an opening and grabs two sandwich stuffing them in the hoodie pocket. He wanders away from that area contemplating about grabbing a little more. He wanders around the store a little more carefully browsing the selections like he's giving it thought. He finally gets some candy for them before turning and walking right out. His pace quickens to a dash as alarms go off.

"Halt!" A shout is heard behind him but Sans keeps running.

Sans feet pounding against the ground along with another set of pounding steps coming from behind him. His soul pounds with an adrenaline rush against his ribcage. He keeps going focusing on escaping for now. He blocks out the voice coming from behind him as he keeps going. His eye starts to give him trouble once more. He lightly shakes his head unable to rub at it right now. "No." He gasps softly. "Not now." He shakes his head a few more times before finally it goes away. He keeps running away glad that the distraction is over. He spots where he left Papyrus and makes a turn to head away from there. He can't let Papyrus get in trouble or in danger as well. He keeps going for a bit longer only to end up ducking behind a trash bin. He finds himself holding his breath slightly, also not daring to peek out.

"I lost him!" A voice gasps as the footsteps slow. "No! No! This can't be true! Surely he's just up ahead." The footsteps resume heading in the direction that the monster last saw Sans run in.

Sans waits until he can no longer hear the footsteps before he lets out a small breath of relief. He comes out of his hiding place and hurries back towards Papyrus. He gets there and heads right over to him.

Papyrus bounces over to him excited to see him back. He slightly jumps on him throwing his arms around him. He is grinning as he's so relieved to know that his brother made it back.

Sans hugs him back. "You ready to eat?" He asks and Papyrus nods stepping back after. He pulls out what he got causing his brothers eyes to shine.

"Whoa! You got all of this!?" Papyrus awws in amazement.

Sans nods smiling at him. "Yup that's right. Go ahead and take your pick."

Papyrus takes a moment to examine the choices presented to him. He takes one sandwich and one candy bar leaving the other two food items for Sans.

The two of them settle down to begin eating after unwrapping the sandwiches. Sans is glad to see Papyrus happily eating and Papyrus is quite happy that Sans is eating.

Papyrus has worried about Sans starving himself so he could eat. He wants to do what he can to prevent that from happening. He will make sure that Sans eats as well.

They finish eating and they keep the candy to be snacks later. They set the candy off to the side in a safe spot for now.

Papyrus moves closer cuddling on Sans's lap. He curls up there while Sans lets him.

Sans wraps his arms around Papyrus. He gently strokes his skull. He can feel his younger brother relaxing against him. He keeps going wondering if Papyrus will take a nap for a bit. He makes a mental note to himself to get something for Papyrus to do while he's away. He wants to make sure Papyrus has stuff to keep him busy instead of following.

Papyrus is much too innocent to be in trouble with the law.

Sans has decided that it will be his responsibility to bear alone. He tenses slightly as he hears footsteps and he is quickly on alert. He keeps stroking Papyruss skull to try to keep him calm.

"Area is clear. No sign of him." A muffled voice reports before that monster leaves making Sans relieved.

"What was that?" Papyrus questions seeming to have heard the monster speak.

"Nothing important." Sans assures him even giving him a small pat on the head. "Don't worry about it."

Papyrus nods as he trusts Sans. He remains there with his brother happy to stay like this for as long as possible.

Sans glances up looking to the door. He promises himself that he'll make sure that they'll be okay.

After a while of hanging out there they end up eating the candy; wanting to try to push away their starting to return hunger for a bit.

Sans decides that they've waited long enough. He believes that surely the hunt for them is no longer going on. He guesses now would be as good of a time as any to try to find things for Papyrus to do. He doesn't want Papyrus to be completely bored when he has to step out to get them stuff.

Besides, he can get some other things as well if he finds them.

They do need things after all.

On top of that he can scout out food stores for possible next targets.

"Okay. Paps. I'm going to go out just for a little bit." Sans tells him gently. "Can you stay here for me?"

"But I wanna come with you." Papyrus slightly complains and before Sans can respond he looks to him pleadingly.

Sans slightly sighs as he finds himself unable to resist the look. "Okay. You can come this time." He'll just need to keep Papyrus in a safe place if he'll need to steal.

"Yay!" Papyrus jumps up happily and wraps his arms around his brothers arm. He is most definitely ready to go.

So the two leave their current living space to head off.

Sans keeps alert for danger while Papyrus takes in the scenery around them.

They head along casually through a part of the city with shops and homes.

Sans takes quick looks to stores taking note of them all for future reference. He glances to Papyrus who is quite excited... Even if they aren't really doing much this time around. He looks to where they are going and gently leads Papyrus around a corner away from the store he had stolen from.

"Ugh!" A monster sounding rather frustrated catches their attention. He looks to be a bull monster with medium sized horns. He is holding some kind of cube and he tosses it to the grass he sits on. "This is impossible. I give up!" He gets up and heads off into the greyish blue house that he was sitting in front of.

At this Sans moves closer and picks up the cube as Papyrus moves to follow behind him.

It's not broken and it looks to be a cube with a few different coloured little squares.

Sans tries twisting it as he thinks he saw someone do that. He find that it works as part of it twists around.

"Ooh." Papyrus slightly cold in interest making Sans glances to him.

Sans offers him the cube in which Papyrus happily takes it. "That will do. Now you have something to entertain yourself when I have to go out alone."

Papyrus looks back to him. "But I wanna go with you."

Sans places a gentle hand on Papyruss shoulder. "I'm sorry Paps but there is some things I'll need to do alone." He tells him and gives him a smile. "Maybe one day you'll be able to help me with them."

Papyrus slightly glances back to the cube a little thoughtful for a moment. He turns back to Sans when done. "I'll do whatever I can to help you forever."

Sans smiles a little more at this and gently rubs the top of his little brothers skull. "I can't argue with that." He agrees causing Papyruss eyes to shine. "Well then. Let's head off for now."

So the two do so.

... Two days later...

Sans is walking along through the city alone while Papyrus stays at their current home. He is glancing around taking in the different shops. He pauses after turning his head as he comes to notice an elder monster.

This elder monster is sitting with his back to a wall. He is holding a worn hat a little shakily towards monsters walking past. His clothes are well worn and ripped,

as well as just seem to be whatever is in the best condition.

As Sans watches a few monsters even drop some money into the hat. He blinks wondering if this could be used as another way to get what they need. He heads off to look for something he can use. He finds an old box and picks it up. He shakes it upside down to get rid of anything in there. He heads to a spot where monsters are usually walking. He settles down holding out the box in hopes that the same will happen to him. He waits for a few moments slightly glancing to those passing by... But so far nothing... He looks down slightly to the box after a few minutes of trying. He places it down in front of him watching it until suddenly some coins are dropped in. He blinks in surprise before looking to see if he can spot who it was.

There stands a young adult looking female monster. She has straight silky looking light brown hair. She also has a curvy body. She has a long round tail slightly waving behind her. "You enjoy that." She tells him before straightening from her slight bow. She heads off adjusting her purse.

Sans takes a look inside finding five coins which makes him smile. "This technique can help." He decides to himself and he leans back. He glances to others as they walk past looking up at them.

A few others also put money in his box.

Sans turns to glance to one who put some money in when he hears some more. He turns only to blink in surprise seeing the monster he saw earlier. He glances to the box as indeed he was given a little more. He looks back to the monster. "Won't you need that?" He asks slightly confused by this turn of events.

The monster slightly shakes his head. "Nah kid were cool. I'd rather see a young one like you have a little more than worrying about some old man like me. Besides we understand each other. Gotta keep an eye out for other homeless monsters. We kinda gotta stick together at times after all." He smiles kindly before heading off.

Sans for a moment isn't sure what to say at this. "Oh uh thanks then." He finally finds his words and only gets a small wave in return. He picks up the box checking how much he has now. "Hm. It's not bad. We might get some food with this. Nothing special though." He smiles softly to himself at the kindness of complete strangers. He gets up seeing as there are hardly any monsters around now. He heads off to head to a store. He enters in which an employee eyes him warily. He gathers a few cheap items taking them to the counter. He digs the amount of money asked out of the box leaving a little left for later. He puts the food in the box taking it off back to Papyrus. "This should do for today... Maybe even tomorrow too." He enters their current little home

Papyrus glances up from working on the cube. "Sans you're back!" He hurries over to a smiling Sans. He notices the box and takes a look inside of it. "Wow! You got quite a few things."

"Mhm." Sans nods. "You feeling a little hungry?"

"Yup." Papyrus confirms picking an item out from the selection.

Sans does the same before placing the box down in a safe spot. He settles next to his brother as they open the items to begin eating.

"Today I tried to make the cube into a puzzle where the edges are one colour. And you have to solve it by making the colour become every part but the outside." Papyrus informs his brother between eating when he doesn't have anything in his mouth.

"That sounds like it'd be a tough puzzle." Sans comments in which Papyruss eyes light up.

"Really? You think it'd be nice and tough?"

Sans smiles with a nod. "Yeah Paps. It definitely would be difficult. A truly good puzzle if I do say so myself." He gently pats the top of his little brothers head who beams in happiness. "You should make some puzzles and I can try to solve them at some point." He offers to the other who nods happily in agreement.

After eating Sans knows he'll need to take Papyrus out to get his energy out.

So they step outside in which Papyrus starts to run around almost instantly.

As Sans watches Papyrus isn't leaving any place unchecked. He settles down to sit leaning against the house just watching for now. He figures that his brother will burn the energy off on his own... Especially at this rate.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fourteen:

After a little while Sans is checking if any danger is coming.

"Um Sans!?" Papyruss slight cry for help gets Sans's attention.

Sans turns looking to where he had last seen his brother... Who isn't there anymore... "Paps!?" He moves over to the spot glancing around. His soul pounding in fear at the thought that someone might have grabbed his little brother. He is about to try to figure out which direction to go when leaves rustle. He looks up to where the noise came from. He finds Papyrus clinging to a branch up in the tree.

Papyrus even has his legs around the branch. His head resting on said branch his eyes closed tightly. "Help me!" He cries with the terror and panic clear in his voice.

"Hold on Papyrus I'm coming." Sans tells him only to begin climbing the tree. "Stay right there."

Papyrus whimpers in fear which Sans takes as a 'no problems there' response.

Sans tries to grab onto a branch in which it snaps. He is standing on a branch so luckily he doesn't fall.

"S-Sans?" Papyrus asks hesitantly as he becomes worried that something happened.

"It's okay. I'm still coming up." Sans assures him and finds a better branch only to continue climbing. "How'd you get up here so fast?"

"I-I climbed onto one branch then I just kept going." Papyrus admits to him his shaking slightly wiggles the branch. "But I don't wanna be up here anymore!"

"It'll be okay. Big brother is coming to help you down." Sans assures him climbing onto the next branch. He is so close to reaching the level Papyrus is on. He wants to get his brother down just as much as his brother wants to be down. He finally gets to the level and is holding onto the branch closest to the other. "Paps. Can you back up slowly towards me? You can just keep going until you feel the trunk." He instructs hoping to do so as the branch doesn't look like it'll hold him too.

"I-I-I don't think so S-Sans. I don't w-wanna move." Papyrus's panic has begun to rise as Sans notices, making it all the more important to get him down.

"You can do it Paps I know you can." Sans encourages to him. He hopes that maybe him cheering the other on will help him to find the courage inside.

"N-No I can't do this!" Papyrus protests trembling a little more now. His breathing is starting to pick up in pace almost like he's panting.

"Whoa whoa, hey Paps don't start doing that right now. Take deep breaths. Do them with me. In." Sans takes a deep breath in in which he hears Papyrus attempt it. "And out." He lets the breath out which Papyrus also attempts to copy. He does this with him for about a minute or two before finally Papyrus has calmed a little. He stops them when Papyrus isn't going to hyperventilate. "Okay. Now just starting scooting backwards. I need you to get closer to me so I can get you down. It'll be okay. It's simple. You can even inch backwards if you want." He tries to encourage again knowing that they need to do this. "I can't get to you unless you come closer. The branch will break if I climb on. I'll be right here the entire time. Just try Paps. Please."

Papyrus finally nods softly and after a few more deep shaky breaths he starts. He begins by little inches to test out the waters first.

"There you go Paps that's it." Sans keeps the support coming as he watches. "Keep going bro."

After a little bit of inching Papyrus becomes a little more confident. He even starts making bigger movements. He is still pretty stiff with fear. He is however getting closer and closer to the end.

Which is exactly what Sans wants.

Papyrus stops as soon as his butt hits the trees trunk. "O-Okay Sans. I'm here." He informs his brother like he needed to know.

"Yes, you are." Sans confirms and he reaches out bringing an arm around Papyrus. "Okay. We're going to do this. But it will involve you letting go of the branch." He informs his brother who whimpers so he gently rubs his shoulder soothingly. "Trust me Paps. You'll be alright. We just can't take the branch with us."

"What if I fall?" Papyrus questions in terror refusing to currently let go of the branch.

"Then I'll catch you." Sans assures him. "I'm right here with you. We'll be okay but you need to be brave." He smiles as the other opens one eye to glance to him. "You got all the way back here. So I know that you can do it."

After a moment Papyrus hesitantly nods only to slowly let go of the branch with his feet. Next was his arms slowly one by one... However once the second one was off the younger must have felt a bit of gravity as he clung to it again.

"Paps. Come on. You had it." Sans tries as he sees this. "I'm right here. I won't let you fall. Promise."

"But it's so scary Sans!" Papyrus tells him starting to shake a bit again.

Sans pauses to think for a moment when he gets an idea. He knows that he needs to calm Papyrus down and try to encourage him off. He figures if encouragement and comfort isn't fully working he can try something else. "Hey Paps."

"What is it Sans?" Papyrus asks still clinging to the branch like a lifeline.

"You wanna know my favourite instrument?" Sans inquires in which Papyrus once again cracks an eye open.

"What is your favourite instrument Sans?" Papyrus inquires back becoming curious... But also a little confused at the topic change.

"Well a TromBONE of course." Sans responds and laughs a little. He watches the other for a reaction.

It takes a moment.

"A TromBon..." Papyrus almost finishes the word when he realizes what had happened. He looks at Sans trying to look annoyed. "That was horrible!"

"Hey but you're smiling." Sans points out having a smile on his face actually liking his own joke.

Papyrus hurries over to him momentarily forgetting about being in a tree. He ends up close enough that Sans quickly hugs him close. He hears the leaves behind him rustle and his eyes widen. He clings to Sans remembering their location.

Sans holds him back gently rubbing his back for comfort. "There see? You did it." He tells the other who blinks only to glance back.

Papyrus turns back to look to Sans smiling. "I did! I did it!" He is quite happy and would jump but they are still in the tree.

"Yes. Now we are going to get down Okay?" Sans glances down trying to figure out how to go from here. "Do you think you can follow me?"

"I can try." Papyrus informs him and Sans gently encourages him to let go.

"Okay. One step at a time." Sans reminds him getting ready to climb down himself. "Just follow me." He begins climbing down the easiest path he can find. He pauses to help keep Papyrus steady as he climbs down.

This continues until finally the two of them safely reach the ground.

"Oh sweet sweet ground!" Papyrus flops onto said ground in relief to be standing on it again.

Sans smiles at him only to crouch down beside him. "Safe and sound." He agrees in which Papyrus nods with a 'mhm' sound.

Soon Papyrus is back on his feet. He tackles Sans to the ground wrapping his arms around him.

Sans ends up falling backwards not having expected the sudden jump. He hugs him back as he falls back. He does this on first as instinct to protect his precious brother. He then just holds him back once they are on the ground as his mind processed what happened.

"Oh. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Papyrus goes off as he happily nuzzles his brother who gently nuzzles back.

"Don't worry about it Papyrus. It's what big brothers are for. Just don't go climbing trees and getting stuck again." Sans tells him and closes his eyes softly as he enjoys this moment.

They stay like that on the ground for a little bit longer, mostly to let Papyrus calm down a bit, before they finally get up the younger moving first. They decide to head inside to relax for awhile for now.

When the next day rolls around Sans heads out with Papyrus.

They have their bags that they brought since they have a change of clothes. They head along looking for a place to wash up a bit. They know that it wouldn't be good to smell so they should try to figure out a spot to go to.

Sans is also considering checking waterfall for more private areas but he knows that it's a more open area... So they would likely end up being spotted going there. He notices a sports field with a small one story square building that has a flat roof. He watches as someone with a towel walks out. He knows that there might be what they're looking for there. "This way." He tells Papyrus quietly before heading towards the building.

Papyrus follows along closely behind him.

They approach the building and slightly glance around not spotting anyone. They head inside to check it out. They walk along through the perfectly lit area. In which they come across a red door, so they crouch down behind a bin.

Another monster walks out of there only pushing the door to make it swing. He heads off towel around his waist.

Sans knows that this is it and leads Papyrus inside as they haven't been spotted yet. He notices the showers just past the row of lockers. "There." He hurries over hearing the other behind him. He picks up a spare towel for each of them.

So the two find a spot where they won't be seen immediately. They strip down only to begin washing themselves as best as possible.

Sans feels silently relieved to be getting rid of any filth on himself. He knows that it's good for Papyrus to be able to get clean too.

A monster or two does come in to shower too. They don't check on the brothers as they take their own shower. They seem to not really have noticed about them in the showers.

Sans figures they probably just hear the showers go off a lot here. He figures that they've come to just end up ignoring it in the end.

When they finish no one else is there so they dry off in peace. They put the towels where the sign over a bin asks for dirty towels here. They get changed into clean clothes after that.

Sans changes into a grey tank top and rather dark blue shorts.

Papyrus changes into a pair of black pants, with a slightly dark brown turtle neck sweater.

The two add their favourite things which is the hoodie and scarf. They ensure that they have everything then hurry away glad to have not been caught. They slow to a walk once a bit away from that place.

"I feel refreshed." Papyrus admits stretching his arms above his head. He's glad to feel clean now as seen by the smile on his face.

"Yeah. We'll use that for when we need to wash up." Sans agrees in which Papyrus nods.

The two head to their current home to drop off the dirty things.

Sans knows he'll need to find some place they can clean them. He decides on doing it later though. He can't help but think that things are going pretty good considering their situation. He just hopes that it stays that way.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter fifteen:

It's morning half way to noon.

Sans, who is still pretty clean from his shower yesterday, comes into a bread store. He glances to the few customers that are in here. He casually browses around at the selection secretly watching the others.

The employees are more focused on the other customers right now... But one is looking his way so Sans won't do anything just yet.

Sans is glad that the employees are busy, as he feels a bit out of place with a hood over his head. He waits until the employee turns before he grabs one of the circle bread loaves. He stuffs it into his sweater and casually walks out. He moves away from the store walking at a brisk pace. He doesn't want to draw attention to himself after all. He ducks out of sight before he pulls the bread out from his sweater. He feels relief at the fact that bread won't set off any alarms... Then again it seemed that shop didn't even have any security systems. He heads off continuing on his way to get further away from the scene of the crime. He safely makes it back to where Papyrus is waiting for him playing with the cube. "Hey Paps." He greets and Papyrus looks up excitedly.

"Sans! You're back!" Papyrus greets him happily. He holds the cube up to show his brother. "Look. I made it into Xs and you solve it by trying to make them into Os."

"Clever." Sans nods sitting down by him. "I got some food." He shows Papyrus the bread.

"Thank you Sans." Papyrus hugs him for it and Sans gives him a hug back.

"Don't worry about it."

It's been three days since that moment.

Currently Sans is walking along with Papyrus coming along. He is making sure that his younger brother is always in his sights. He won't let anyone try to grab his brother or possibly try to hurt him.

They are passing by one of the stores when a monster, big and fat, steps into view.

Sans is quick to push Papyrus behind him. "If I say run then run and don't look back." He hisses quietly to his brother behind him. "Do you understand me."

"Mhm." Papyrus gives him a soft sound of confirmation.

"You." The monster standing in front of Sans and Papyrus growls. "I remember you. So you have dared to show your face around here again."

Sans takes a few careful steps back to make sure Papyrus moves too; so he doesn't fall over. "Don't want any trouble."

"Should have thought of that before you came to my shop and did what you did. Stupid thief." The monsters continues to advance towards them. "And now I get to make sure that you pay."

"Run." Sans commands in which Papyrus spins around dashing in the opposite direction. He takes another few steps back before creating a bone wall. He hopes that it'll slow the monster down. He finally turns dashing as he hurries away from the monster. He makes sure that he can see Papyrus or where he goes. He isn't sure if anyone else might attack. He takes a slight glance back just in time to see the bone wall being broken.

Now the monster is charging after them glaring with the flames of revenge.

Sans turns back to where he was watching Papyrus. He knows that they can outrun this fat monster coming for them. He makes it closer to Papyrus by getting himself to move faster. "Follow my directions." He whispers setting a few bones on the ground to try to slow or trip their pursuer.

Papyrus gives a nod of confirmation that he has heard Sans. He has complete faith and trust in Sans to get them out of here alive.

"Turn right." Sans orders quietly as Papyrus does as he's told. He continues following his brother keeping alert for their peruser. "Now left."

Papyrus turns down that way with Sans hot on his heels. He keeps going straight awaiting an order to take another turn.

They are escaping away from the city. They make it out of the city and Sans keeps getting Papyrus to go. They hurry through Hotland.

Sans notices that Papyrus is getting tired. He glances back to see different monsters are going after them. He notes that they are other shop owners. He turns back to Papyrus getting him to move faster. "You can do it."

They make it to waterfall and Sans finally gets a chance to teleport them.

He places a hand on his younger brothers shoulder then teleports them. He finds that they ended up teleporting in a little area with a waterfall. He settles Papyrus by the waterfall and sits next to him.

The spray from the waterfall is falling upon them like rain as they sit there. They however can't go as it's the only area that they can try to hide in. They are sitting on their butts with their knees bent upwards; feet on the ground.

"Where'd they go!?" A slightly distant voice questions.

Sans brings an arm around Papyruss shoulders to assure him.

Both of them know to not make any sounds that they don't have to make. They after all don't want to be caught especially by those that went after them.

"Look around!" Another voice snaps in frustration. "There's gotta be something!"

Sans knows that they'll need to wait for a bit. He also knows that they'll need to get out of their wet clothes when they get home. He wonders if they'll dry when going back through the Hotlands though.

After awhile of waiting those that had come after them can't find them.

"Ugh! They got away!" One almost shouts in anger and frustration.

"Well lets just go back to our shops then. There's always next time."

Sans lets out a relieved breath when they are heard leaving. He waits for a few moments until he can no longer hear the footsteps. "Well wait just a little longer then head home."

Papyrus nods cuddling against his older brother who gently rubs his arm.

Sans raises a hand to rub at his eye once more.

Papyrus looks up in worry at this. "Sans? Are you okay? Is your eye bugging you again?"

Sans doesn't want to worry his brother so he lowers his hand. He blinks a few times while responding. "Nah. Just a little tired bud." He keeps Papyrus close. "I'm okay."

Papyrus snuggles as close as he can. "Okay Sans." He accepts that explanation.

They do indeed remain there for a bit longer before walking back.

Hotland does indeed end up drying them as they pass through it.

They make it to the place that they currently call home without incident.

A week has now gone by and the brothers are in their little home.

Papyrus lets out a sneeze. "Bless m-" He however finds himself cut off as he begins coughing.

Sans turns to look to him pausing in putting something together for lunch. "Again?" He questions with a worried gaze in the direction of his little brother.

Papyrus coughs for a few moments longer before settling down. "I'm okay." He tries to brush it off with a sniffle but Sans is still worried.

Sans turns to finish what he was doing. He has no where to put it down right now in the place they call home. He heads over to Papyrus with a sandwich made for each of them. He hands one to Papyrus who thanks him as he takes it.

The two eat in silence for a few minutes.

At this point the younger of the two, swallows what's in his mouth before coughing again.

Sans pauses in his eating to look right to him as he listens to the other cough. He is hoping that it is just a cold but is still very worried.

Papyrus calms from his coughing enough to eat again.

Sans looks to his food trying to think of a store that might carry something to help. He wants to help his brother to feel better as soon as possible after all. He makes up his mind about heading out after they finish eating today.

The two of them finish eating and Sans gets ready to head on out.

"Where are you going?" Papyrus inquires to his older brother noticing that he is getting ready. He ends up coughing no long after asking this question.

"I'm going out to just get things that we need." Sans explains frowning in worry at the coughing. "So I'll try to be back as fast as I can. Just stay here and rest, Okay? Please."

Papyrus nods staying settled on the ground for now in which Sans heads on out.

Sans walks along keeping his eyes open as he makes his way along the city street. He finally spots a store that should have food and medicine. He figures that there will be more chances to grab something than a smaller store. He heads inside keeping to himself as he walks along past other people in the store. He finds the medicine and looks at the different things there until he comes across child cough syrup. He takes it knowing Papyrus will hate the taste but it might should help him. He is about to look if it's safe to hide the medicine when a monster approaches. He looks to the Harry brown dog monster towering over him. His eye-lights meet the dog monsters sapphire eyes.

The dog monster is wearing a plain black t-shirt, with a folded collar and thee buttons at the top. He has the buttons undone and he has black cargo pants with black shoes. "Where's your parents little one?" He inquired to Sans who almost wants to take a step back.

"Oh." Sans quickly thinks of a lie to tell the monster. He doesn't want him to hand him to any guards. He can't leave Papyrus alone. "I was asked to grab something." He then runs off, but as he slightly glances back he sees he's being followed. He spots a white mother monster with no ears or tail.

She has white fur covering her body. She has black sandals, hands instead of paws, a pretty pink dress and a baby in the little seat in the cart.

He heads over to stand by her and another white furred monster comes to him. He can tell that this monster must be a child which works.

The child pauses for a moment looking at him before looking at his hands. "What you got?" He asked.

Sans held up his item.

"Yucky. I like this better." The child shows Sans the box of cups of yogurt.

"Me too." Sans lies not having been able to try it. He lowers his item and notices the dog monster seems satisfied only to leave. He follows the mother around for a bit longer before breaking away. He is careful to not be caught stuffing the medicine into his hoodie. He grabs some bread, canned peaches and a small jar of peanut putter. He then dashed out of the store and away. He keeps going as fast as he can. He glances back but no one seems to be running after him. He heads back towards where Papyrus is waiting. He makes it and hadn't been followed. He heads inside. "Papyrus!" He calls and the other comes outside. "You won't like the taste possibly but you gotta take it." He shows his brother the medicine.

"What is that Sans?" Papyrus inquires taking the box and looking it over. He takes a moment to cough though.

"It's medicine." Sans explains to him. "It'll help us get rid of your cough."

"Oh that's cool!" Papyrus gasps looking at it as if it's some kind of magical item.

This makes Sans chuckle softly. "Here give it to me and we can take some now." He's handed the box back and he opens it. He gets them to sit down and reads as best as he can how much to give. He does his best to do as instructed then holds the little cup. He pours it before looking to his brother once more. "Okay Papyrus. Don't spit it out. Swallow it all." He instructs and brings the edge of the cup to Papyruss mouth. He tilts it back along with his little brothers head.

Papyrus makes a disgusted sound but Sans puts a hand under his jaw.

"You have to drink it." Sans instructs. "Or else you won't feel better. The faster you gulp it down the sooner it is over."

Papyrus gives in and gulps it down as fast as he can. He finds it done quickly and Sans pulls the cup away. He shows Sans that he swallowed it all in which his older brother nods.

Sans screws the cap back on. "There. That wasn't so bad."

"That was horrible." Papyrus complains sticking out his summoned tongue to match his disgusted look.

Sans chuckles. "I told you that you wouldn't enjoy the taste." He speaks the words between his chuckling. His watches as his brother nods in agreement that he did say that. He tries to figure out how he'll clean out the cup that has residue left from the medicine. He decides he'll find a public bathroom or shower and wash it there. He puts it away for now just sticking it in the box. He needs to take care of Papyrus first. He doesn't put it on top of the bottle upside down like how it was originally. "How about I start some food for us to help with that taste?" He offers rising up to his feet.

"That sounds great Sans!" Papyrus happily agrees his disgusted look changing a smiling one. He follows after his brother as they head inside of their house discussing what they could make.

Elsewhere...

"You have to do something!"

"He shouldn't be allowed to walk in the streets!"

"We can't keep up with his thievery! Can't you do something about him?! Like oh I know ARRESTING him and making him pay for his crimes of thievery!?"

There's some cheers in agreement to this. They all fall silent when the other speaks wanting to hear the response.

"We will be trying a strategy to catch this thief. The guards will patrol more and keep an eye out. We'll see how that works."

For now the others are satisfied.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter sixteen:

It's been about a week and they've run short on food.

As expected Sans is out and about to try to go get some. He is at least glad that Papyrus has been taking the medicine.

Papyrus is sounding better now that he's taking medicine. He is just as glad for it as Sans is. He also made Sans promise that when he's completely better, that he can help out his big brother.

Sans currently is trying to make sure that what he steals to last as long as they can... But since there is two of them they go through them a little fast. He notices a guard nearby and slips into a store. He looks around and checks how much money he has. He frowns seeing that it isn't much. He's going to have to go to try to get some more the first chance he gets. He isn't sure how alerted the guards are to his presence. He looks around trying to spot something his money can buy. He wants to try to keep the guard off of him here after all. He keeps to looking at food. He spots the bananas that he could get. He grabs those and goes to the counter paying. He notices the guard come inside and glance to him but since he's paying the guard leaves him be. He lets out a sigh of relief at this. He heads further down the street with the grocery bag around his wrist. He turns a corner then heads into a store two stores down from the corner.

Not many monsters are inside and they don't really notice the small skeleton.

Sans takes a stroll around checking out what the store has to offer. He spots some apples and he picks out some of the best ones from the pile. His eye lights darting around for a moment to ensure no one is looking. He slips the apples into his pockets staying as casual as possible. He blinks as something comes to mind. "Oh that's right. I'll need something a little extra." He heads finding the candy spot and looks at the options there. He spots some gummy worms and picks that up. "This should work." He however sees a few others in the area so he moves away to find an area where no one is. He then stuffs the candy into the bag he has. He grabs a few more items to conceal before heading towards the exit. He acts casual and when the scanners by the door sound the alarm he bolts.

"Stop him!" A shout is heard coming from the area he is running away from.

Sans slightly glances over his shoulder when he hears heavy footsteps following after him. He spots one of he members of the royal guard thundering after him.

"Halt!" The guard shouts in a slightly booming commanding voice.

Sans however turns around to continue running. He spots a turn into an alleyway up ahead and without changing direction he heads for it. He feels like each step he takes has become slow like time has slowed in the area. He swears he feels like the universe is making sure he feels every single step. His soul feels like it's pounding within him, though it almost seems like he can hear every single beat loudly and clearly in his head. He spares a slight final glance back to the other chasing him.

The guard hasn't given up at all as he tries to gain distance in order to catch him. His face shows an expression of concentration and readiness to catch him. He almost looks like he's ready to be the one to take down the small skeleton.

Sans's attention is turned to the path he has decided to take. He takes a slight breath inward, despite skeletons not needing to breathe, then slightly holding it as he makes the turn. He skids just a little as his body tilts. He uses this however to place a hand almost on the ground. He manages to turn his body. He attempts to sprint out of the slide and away into the alley almost falling over. He almost stumbles but manages to get into the alley with a bump against the wall. He begins dashing away only to slow to look back just in time to watch the guard.

The guard slides only to end up crashing into some trashcans against the wall. He topples them over as garbage bags fall onto him.

Sans can't help a smile upon seeing this only to turn back to where he is going. He's getting away and he very well knows it. He closes his eyes for just a moment feeling like he's so free he could fly. He enjoys the small bit of wind made from his running, blowing in his face. His soul feels like it could soar out of his ribcage straight into the sky. He finds time coming back to its normal pace a little slowly. He turns another corner this time still inside the alley. He feels like it was like a switch was flipped and now time was normal. He keeps running for just a bit longer before he takes a break just outside the alley. He then hurries home with no one following him.

Papyrus rushes over to hug him when he returns and he hugs him back. "Welcome home."

The next day Papyrus was much better, so Sans finally agreed that Papyrus could come to help.

They are walking along to find a good spot.

"It won't be exciting but maybe we'll do good this time." Sans mentions to his brother.

"What are we going to do brother?" Papyrus inquires glancing to his dear brother.

"We're going to try to get people to give us money." Sans finds a spot and sits against the wall. "Just stay with me. Okay?"

"Okay." Papyrus agrees then Sans puts a box down in front of them. He looks to one monster walking by. "Please sir. Do you have money to spare?" His question is ignored as the monster keeps walking. He turns to the next. "Madam! We would like to ask if you please have anything..." He trails off as the woman also keeps walking.

"It's okay bro." Sans tells his clearly disappointed brother. "They don't always give us stuff."

Papyrus nods and leans back to wait.

After a little bit of monsters walking past Papyrus leans against Sans.

They turn as a few monsters finally give them some money.

One lady even turns and looks sad yet sympathetic. She drops a lot of coins in the box.

"Thank you!" Papyrus says the words he said to all who gave them money.

"I just wouldn't be able to stand myself if i didn't help at least a little." The monster then leaves after that.

Sans finds that they get more money than usual this time around. He is soon walking back home with Papyrus. "Great work today." He praises making the other beam happily.

Papyrus practically bounced all the way home.

The sight of it makes Sans chuckle warmly.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter seventeen:

It's been almost a week since then.

They've been able to live off the money they got last time, and today Sans has a little surprise for Papyrus.

Sans pulls out the bag he had successfully hidden from his brother. He approaches the other who is playing with the cube. "Hey Paps."

Papyrus pauses and looks up to his brother. "Yes Sans?"

"I have something I wanted to give you." Sans pulls out a pack of gummy worms out from his pocket handing it to Papyrus.

At the sight of the candy the younger skeletons eyes lit up, with a slight orange, glow in happiness. "Sans! You mean I can really have them?"

"Of course." Sans nods with a smile on his face at seeing the joy Papyrus is showing him. He is happy that he got him something that brought his little brother so much happiness. "Happy birthday."

Papyrus gasps softly hands by his mouth for a second then he jump hugs his older brother. He apologizes when they accidentally fall on the floor as Sans fell backwards. "I just forgot about my own birthday and I just couldn't believe you remembered."

Sans flashes a quick look of assurance. "It is quite alright Paps." He places one hand on the top of his brothers skull the other still laying on the ground.

Papyrus is beaming and he jumps up to hug his brother who returns the hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sans tells him as they hug for a little longer before Papyrus pulls away.

Papyrus settles down and opens his great to enjoy it.

Sans smiles more as he watches with a look of warmth.

Two days later...

Sans is sitting leaning against a wall with a cardboard box. He's hoping to get some money taking a break from being chased for the past three days. He has his hood pulled up though his eyes follow as many monsters as he can as they walk past. He watches one or two here and there adding even just one coin to the box. He hopes that he will get a decent amount by the time he has to head back. He lowers his head when a royal guard walks past him.

The royal guard does pause to glance at him. Said guard watches him for a few moments before moving on.

Sans sighs in relief quietly that the guard was one that hadn't really chased him yet. He was only lucky on that part as the guard doesn't know for sure what he looks like. He knows he's probably gonna need to get some new clothes. He also worries that his sweater is too recognizable now. He might have to change that if he can. He won't be spending money on a new sweater if he can help it. He wants to save money for items like food for the two of them. He'll check the dump if there is any left behind when he gets a chance.

A monster approaches making Sans slightly glance up; only to see a slightly chubby bunny with spiral eyes. The bunny takes in the scene swaying a little then pulls out a handful of money. The bunny dumps it in the box before stumbling off elsewhere.

Sans checks the box curious about how much exactly he's gotten. He finds a good amount in there especially thanks to the bunny. He picks up the box and begins heading back to the place he and Papyrus call home. He makes it to find Papyrus playing outside. "Pap..." He begins only to trail off as his younger brother falls into a puddle of mud. He moves over as Papyrus sits up. "You okay?"

"I'm just dirty. Sorry Sans." Papyrus looks away worried he had upset Sans by falling into the mud.

"It's okay. I'm not mad. I'm just glad you're okay." Sans assures him feeling a slight pang of hurt at the memories of why Papyrus is scared of others getting mad. "You need to be careful for things like that. Also in case someone sees you. I don't want to lose you if someone tries to carry you off."

"I was making sure no one was going to see me." Papyrus tells him relieved that Sans isn't mad.

"Okay I'll see what clothes we have and we're going to get you washed up." Sans gets up to standing fully instead of crouching. He heads inside putting the box aside in a safe spot. He grabs any clothes he can find for his brother before coming back out. "Okay come on Paps." He tells him making sure to close the door to their home. "We are going to get you cleaned up."

Papyrus hurries over to Sans in which they begin the journey to the showers.

Sans begins going over ways to try to clean Papyruss clothes in his head. He figures he'll try the water in waterfall and see if the mud will come out.

They make it and after ensuring the no one will see them they quickly head inside.

Sans takes him to one in the back putting their stuff down. He makes sure that they both strip them he turns on the water. He keeps it warm.

Papyrus is quick to go under.

"Did you get any inside of your skull?" Sans asks in which Papyrus turns to him.

"I closed my eyes just in time. I think I got some in my nose hole but not much."

"Okay. I'm going to put water through there to clean it out okay?" Sans informs him wanting him to know before he did anything. He cups his hands under the water after his brother nods. He gently pours the water into the nose hole.

A little mud does drip down his jawbone when Sans does this.

Sans only does it one more time making sure that no more comes out. He moves on to helping Papyrus try to scrub the mud off of his bones next.

It takes a little bit but they finally get it off.

Papyrus looks so clean and he seems rather happy to be clean too. "Thank you Sans!" He quickly hugs the other almost jumping onto him.

"Don't worry about it Paps." Sans hugs him back with one arm and pats his head with the other. He looks up hearing at least two voices. He is a little tense but tries to stay calm. He is just worried that they might get in trouble for being here. He gets them to finish up then turns off the shower. He gestures for Papyrus to stay while he sneakily grabs two towels. He spots two monsters as he tiptoes quickly out with their backs turned.

One is a large red monster with two slightly curved upwards horns on top sides of his ball like head.

The other is a rather buff looking monster who Sans has learned is name Aaron; he learned this when hearing another monster call him by his name.

"So? What happened?" The large red monster questions. "You gotta tell me."

"Okay. You see I was like you know you love this baby." Aaron responds sounding rather prideful of himself as he slightly flexes his muscles. "And she totally fell for it. I knew she'd love these muscles."

The large red monster bursts into laughter upon hearing this. "No way man." He manages to say between his fits of laughter. "You gotta be pulling my leg!"

"No way dude. I am not pulling your leg on this." Aaron informs the other while Sans is trying to hurry to help Papyrus.

Sans is hoping to get them out of there before the other two notice them. He grabs the clean clothes and gets Papyrus dressed running the other two out.

Papyrus is soon dressed in a black t-shirt and blue shorts along with what else he has with them clean.

Sans now gets dressed in a grey tank top and black pants with ripped bottoms. He also has on his sweater. He makes sure that have everything that is theirs. He grabs Papyruss hand after that and leads him out a little. He gets them to crouch as he peers around to look to the two monsters. He leads Papyrus carefully towards the door upon seeing that the two with their backs to them. He keeps a careful eye on them just in case they try to cause any trouble. He finds himself tending when the two turn only for the large red monster to spot him.

"Oh hey." The large red monster greets them with a nod before turning to Aaron again. "Now come on its my turn to tell you." He tells the other as they walk along to another part of the area.

Sans quickly leads Papyrus out of there making sure that his younger brother can keep up. He gets them back to their current place of living and puts the dirty clothes down in one corner for now. He moves the money that he had gathered and puts it in a different box to hold it. He takes a breath and decides he'll need to use the money to buy them food for at least a few days. He wants to avoid confrontation where he can right now. He heads back over to Papyrus to slightly play with him for now. He'll wash the clothes later.

Later that day...

Sans has gone to Waterfall where he is sitting on his knees by the water. He is attempting to wash out the mud from the clothes. He has managed to get a decent amount off so far. He pulls the clothes up when done and continues to wash for a bit. "They'll have to air dry." He mummers to himself not wanting to draw too much attention to himself. He finishes cleaning the clothes before carrying them back to his and his brothers current home. He enters to find the other sitting there inside playing with his colourful cube.

Papyrus looks up when he hears the door open and close. "Sans! You're back!" He springs up onto his feet and with the cube in one hand he hugs his brother.

Sans hugs back only using one arm as he other is holding their wet clothes. "Hey Paps."

Papyrus gives him a large happy grin as he tilts his head up to look to Sans his eyes closed.

Sans hopes that they'll be able to continue being together. He doesn't want anything to happen to the other after all. He ignores his eye when it starts to bug him again.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter eighteen:

Sans used the money for almost a weeks worth of food. He however is now saving what's left of it.

Which means that he will need to steal some food.

He is walking along looking around himself to pick a store. He heads into one and moves quickly. He's been seeing guards more and more. He knows that means he will have to move quicker than before to try to not get caught by them. He is quick to grab what looks good for them stuffing them in his pockets. He then heads out running when the scanners beep. He hurries away not heading back home yet wanting to ensure he isn't followed.

"Halt!"

Sans can't believe just how bad his luck can be now. He's gotten the attention of a guard who is now chasing after him. He picks up the pace but this guard is fast. He decides that he is going to have to try to teleport. He's had a little trouble with getting it to work properly. He'll worry about that later as right now he has to get away. He just hopes that he won't end up really far from home. He turns a corner and uses this moment to teleport with it almost not working before it does.

The teleportation however suspended Sans a little in the air by their home.

Sans drops to the ground front first with a slight 'oof'. He gets up and dusts himself off before heading inside of the home. "Papyrus? I'm back."

"I'm here Sans." Papyrus waves as his older brother turns to look spotting the younger in a far corner facing the door.

"You doing okay?" Sans inquires abut the other wanting to make sure. He doesn't see anything in his younger brothers hands after all making him wonder if he's bored.

"I'm good." Papyrus informs him moving closer while Sans takes out the food from his pockets.

Sans finds some of it was a little squished but it other wise looks okay.

"Sans." Papyrus begins as he stares at the food that the older had gotten for them. "Can I please have something to eat? I'm hungry."

"Sure." Sans agrees finishing putting the food down. "It's probably close to lunch anyways. What do you feel like having today?"

Papyruss eyes scan over the selection before picking up one of the sandwiches. He doesn't seem to care at all that it did get a little squished. "This one."

Sans nods his okay with a smile at his brother. "Go ahead."

So far things seem to be going well.

Elsewhere however another monster isn't having such good luck.

"Asgore you need to do something more your majesty!" A shop keeper almost pleads to the rather large monster sitting in the throne.

"I'm sorry your highness but he has been able to elude us. He's fast and smart." One guard apologizes bowed on one knee with his head down.

"And sometimes he just disappears even if there isn't anywhere for him to go. I've never heard of any monsters before who could do such a feat." Another guard adds remembering his experiences with such a thing happening. Even though his only experiences is with the thief that they're discussing.

Asgore hums a little thoughtfully to himself before standing.

Everyone looks to him waiting for him to speak his wisdom after he had stood up.

"I will investigate myself." Asgore decrees to the others that are present in his throne room right now.

The rest of those in the room now down in respect to what Asgore has decided.

The day after tomorrow Sans is out looking for food again.

This time he has brought some money though wanting to try throw off the guards.

He glances around at the different stores while he walks. He turns to cut across through an alley way, as the way ahead started becoming houses. He is only about halfway through, when a voice behind him makes him pause.

"Excuse me but may I have a word with you?"

Sans spins around finding a towering large figure in a cloak standing there. He also notices the horns sticking out from the cloaks hood. He takes a step back tense in case he needs to run or defend himself.

"Please calm down. It's okay. I mean you no harm." The figure informs the short skeleton. "I just wish to speak with you about things."

"I don't know if I can trust you. I don't even know you." Sans points out letting his one eye light up wanting to be prepared.

"Sorry. I sometimes forget how intimidating I am with this cloak on." The figure removes the hood of the cloak and Sans's eyes widen. This figure is the king, King Asgore.

Sans remembers the picture he had seen of the other when he was actually in school. He takes a step back then another. He is worried that if the king wants to talk then this must be bad. He doesn't let his glowing eye go out just wanting to be ready. He prepares to bolt though not really sure he's any match for the king of all monsters.

Asgore moves down onto his knees to be a little more on Sanss level. "Have you been the one stealing from stores? How old are you? You look like you're just a kid."

Sans keeps alert for any signs of an ambush but they remain alone in the alley.

"Please. I want to help you."

Sans turns with a look of surprise written on his face upon hearing that. "You want to what?" He questions in uncertainty like he's second guessing if he heard right. His head tilted slightly to the right side. He may not have eyebrows but he slightly closes one eye to give the confused look. "You do realize that I'm the thief. I... I don't understand why..." He reaches an arm across his body to grip the upper part of his other arm. His eyes and head now tilted downwards. He knows if he had a lip he'd be biting at it by now. He just slightly clenches his teeth for now though. He's not entirely sure what to do here so he tries to think of what he should do. His thoughts are paused however as Asgore speaks once more.

"You look like you don't have a lot of money. I think I understand what's going on here. You steal food for survival."

Sans turns to look to Asgores face meeting his eyes. He finds an almost family like warmth inside the Kings eyes. He finds himself feeling a little warm inside like gaze is sharing its warmth. He never thought he'd like the idea of a life with a good father so much. He however pushes any thoughts on that away, shushing silently at it to focus on all this first. He's not even sure if Asgore would take them in if he showed him where he lived. He doesn't know if they'll be dropped at some door or not. He cannot allow them to be separated as he must protect Papyrus.

"I understand that. You know what you did was wrong but what choice did you have?" Asgore reaches out towards the smaller monster. His movements a little slow and he keeps his hand where Sans can see it.

Sans glances to it then looks back up to Asgore.

"Come. Would you like some nicecream?" Asgore offers him.

"Nicecream... Maybe Papyrus would like some." Sans spoke to himself.

"Papyrus?" Asgore clearly had heard what Sans has said. "Is he your friend?"

"He's... He's my brother." Sans admits and waits judging Asgores reaction by watching his eyes. He sees sympathy in those eyes. His eye dimming making him do what his body adjusted to doing, that is focusing with his good eye. He doesn't want Asgore think that there's something wrong with him. He doesn't want to risk being taken away from Papyrus for any reason. He feels glad that this time it doesn't last long at all, it is gone when Asgore speaks.

"I see. Well let's get him some too then."

Sans finally caves in. He promises himself that he'll remain cautious but for now he takes the kings hand.

Asgore holds Sanss hand so gently that it helps to ease the skeleton a little more. "Thank you for putting your trust in me." He gently touches the smaller's cheek as Sans slightly flinches away; but he smiles a little more seeing Sans relax a little more at the assuring touch. He just wants to try to assure the other that there is no need to fear him. He wants to let him know that he's ready to help him. That he wants to help him. He lowers his hand after the skeleton calms down a little more than before. He doesn't try to think whether or not his father instincts had kicked in... Even after all this time since he lost his children then wife... He focuses on what he needs to deal with right now. He leads the other to the nicecream stand in which they get three of them. He even pays which Sans thanks him for it as he's given his and his brothers.

They settle down on the ground in waterfall to talk a little more.

"I can help you." Asgore offers to Sans. "Give you something so you won't have to steal anymore."

"Like what?" Sans inquires looking to Asgore.

"A job. I'm sure my royal scientist could use some help around the lab." Asgore explains to him as they pause in eating their nicecream to talk.

"Will I be able to bring my brother if I need to do so? He'll be good and I can even let him play with his cube." Sans wants to know.

"Of course." Asgore agrees. "I bet it'll be nice to not have to worry about him while you're away."

Sans nods in agreement to that statement.

"Okay. Then tomorrow you will need to go to the lab in hotland in the morning."

"Okay." Sans gives a nod to this then he stands up. "I'm going to go back to my brother. I don't like being away too long."

"Okay. Do you two have shelter?" Asgore inquires wanting to know this but not wanting to hold Sans back much longer.

"Yes we do." Sans confirms slightly glancing back.

"Alright." Asgore gets up. "May I ask you one last question."

"Sure." Sans wonders what this question could be about.

"Do you know of any other skeletons? Or is it just the two of you? I thought that your species of monster had gone extinct over the war. I never thought I'd see one ever again."

Sans tenses a little as his memories of Gaster flash through his mind. He uses one hand to grip his arm across his body for a moment. He does it only briefly to try to stop his shaking. He keeps reminding himself that no one but him and Papyrus even remember Gaster. He just hopes that it'll help him as at least he won't have to talk about him. "No. It's just us as far as I am aware." He finds that he does feel a little better from what he did to try to calm himself.

"I see. Thank you." Asgore nods softly at this.

"Yeah. Well I'll see you." Sans says his goodbye then teleports away.

Asgore doesn't get the chance to ask if he wanted him to walk him back. He heads home for now while eating his nicecream.

With Sans he manages to make it home and walks over to the door. He opens it and peers inside. He moves back as Papyrus hurries over to him. "I have a surprise for you." He informs Papyrus and gives the one that the king had bought for the youngest.

Papyruss eyes light up in excitement at the sight of it. "A treat for me!"

Sans softly chuckles. "You got that right." He confirms as Papyrus takes it. "Tomorrow I'll be going to the lab." He adds while Papyrus opens the package.

"The lab?" Papyrus gives a confused tone and look just before he starts to eat his nicecream. He has his happy smile on his face clearly enjoying it.

Sans nods. "I'll be helping around there from now on." He explains keeping it simple. "And on the days you can come you can hang out there while me and the scientist work."

Papyrus nods with excitement replacing his earlier confusion. He removes the nicecream from his mouth to speak. "I promise I'll be good if you let me go." He tells his brother who gives a knowing smile.

"I know you will be."

Papyrus grins at him and goes back to eating his nicecream.

That night...

"Okay Papyrus lay down." Sans instructs and Papyrus does just that. He sits next to him and gently rubs his back. "Do you want a story tonight?"

Papyrus nods with his head tilted to the side to look at his older brother.

"What story shall it be this time?" Sans asks and gives Papyrus a moment to think about it.

"I want Peek-a-boo with fluffy bunny tonight." Papyrus informs him in which Sans nods.

"Alright. Then peek-a-boo with fluffy bunny it is." Sans gets the book and opens it to begin reading it to the other. He reads it to the other who as usual absolutely loves it. He finishes it and looks to a sleeping little skeleton. His caring and loving smile is on his face. He slightly leans over placing a gentle kiss on his younger brothers skull. "Goodnight." He gets up doing a little cleaning around the place. He knows that they can't just leave messes around at least for too long. He finishes and heads to bed himself to get some rest.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter nineteen:

That morning Sans made sure Papyrus was fed and that he would be good.

Sans wanted to make sure that Papyrus would know where the food for him is, that he'll still remember the rules, and that he'll be all good. "Okay. I'm going to leave. I'll be back as soon as I can. You be good while I am away." He would take Papyrus however he wants to check how safe the lab is.

"I promise I will be." Papyrus nods and Sans gets up from his crouch.

"Okay. Then I'll see you later." Sans heads out of their home with that. He makes sure the door is closed before quickly heading off. He makes it quickly to hotlands and it's not hard to find the lab. He pauses just outside a little hesitant for a moment. He finally knocks on the door and waits after a little bit.

The door opens inviting Sans inside.

It looks to be pretty dark in here so Sans tries to carefully tread on through.

"Hello?" Sans slightly calls out into the darkness. His eyes lights are softly glowing in said darkness being the main indicator of where he is. He however isn't lit up by the glow form his eyelights that look like two floating whit dots.

There's the sound of someone scrabbling around and a door opening.

The lights quickly come on.

Sans has to take a moment to blink a few times before his eyes adjust. He spots another monster right ahead of him.

The yellow lizard monster doesn't look much older than Sans. She has a white lab coat on that covers her body pretty well. Her lab coat also hides any other clothes she is wearing. She almost looks like a mix of a lizard and a dinosaur. She adjusts her glasses to regard Sans with slight curiosity. "C-Can I help you?" She asks in a stutter shifting her body side to side clearly nervous.

"The name is Sans." Sans informs her. "I've come to help around the lab."

"O-Oh. I'm Alphys." Alphys adjusts her glasses on her face taking a slightly closer look at Sans. She looks him up and down. "Well I-I could use a little help around t-the place." She agrees despite how sudden it had been. She however can tell by looking at Sans that he could really need this chance.

Sans nods. "Thank you."

"Come." Alphys leads him on over to the blueprints of what she is working on. "I-I'm not sure how much y-you know but let's see."

Sans takes a look at the blueprints and reads what he can. "I think I understand most of it."

"H-Here." Alphys heads upstairs grabbing some books. She brings them back down to where Sans is. "L-Lets look at some of t-these before we start." She opens the first book to go through it with Sans.

Sans is very interested in this. He asks her so many questions about things he wants to know more about.

"I'm i-impressed about how fast you're catching o-onto things." Alphys admits as by now they've just finished the third book.

"This is all really interesting." Sans admits grinning at her.

Alphys's shoulders relax a little more than during their time going through the books. She decides in her head that this isn't going to be so bad. "A-Alright let us take a look at the b-blueprints again. With your n-new knowledge."

They move back to the blueprints and Sans looks it over again.

Sans recognizes the power supply area. He reads what she is planning on using. "What if we use magic instead of electricity. It could recharge on its own when not in use." He glances to Alphys at the last little bit of sharing his idea.

"That c-could work." Alphys nods in agreement. "Maybe we could put a-a little of our magic then it s-should create a new kind of magic. It m-might help boost its p-productivity that w-way."

Sans nods in agreement and lets Alphys write down their new idea for a power supply.

Once that is done Alphys nods. "Alright. T-Then let us get to w-work."

Sans nods in agreement and follows Alphys to grab some tools. He assists her in carrying them to where they'll be working.

Alphys sets a large cloth down on the ground then they organize the tools on it. She sits up once the last one was placed down. "I-Okay. Thats good for tools. N-Now Wait here." She quickly runs off as the skeleton stands there waiting. She comes back with an armful of wire rolls, circuit boards, some nails and some metal. "This should be a good start." She puts them down beside the cloth. "We should start w-with part of the frame but leave a little open. That w-way when we do the inside we c-can easily put it all in place."

Sans nods in agreement. He holds the pieces while Alphys nails them into place.

They soon have a small box with the one side left open.

Alphys uses a little light yellow magic ball to light up the inside. "O-Okay. Lets get the wiring and c-circuits done. This c-can be our main control p-part."

"Okay." Sans agrees and with that Alphys grabs the wires and circuit boards. He listens as she tells him about them and shows him how to put them together. He notices that Alphys uses some magic to do some parts. He also notices when she uses a little electricity magic, usually a small zap from one of her fingers, to also add a little power or electricity. He also gets to try putting one together himself.

"That was s-so well done for a first t-try." Alphys admits a little amazed by this.

"Thanks." Sans feels pretty good upon hearing this. He hadn't been given much compliments from anyone other than Papyrus. He must admit it did almost feel a little strange to be receiving them from someone else after so long.

Alphys keeps the two of them busy.

Once they have all the inner parts done they add the final walls.

Alphys even makes sure that there is holes made in the walls. She did this for the wires that will need to be coming out. She also did it so they can put in any needed switches. "There w-we go." She speaks a little softly as her and Sans lean back away from what they just finished. "This is g-going quite well so f-far." She shares a smile with Sans. "I-I bet it'll be done in n-no time."

Sans nods in agreement to this. "Yeah." He raises a hand to rub at his eye. He has it closed as his vision has gone a bit dark.

This seems to catch the attention of Alphys. "Is e-everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just not used to getting up so EAR-ly." Sans tries to joke to push away the attention from his eye.

Alphys blinks. "O-Oh I get i-it." She admits with a small chuckle.

Sans feels relieved at this as he lowers his hand. He opens his eye as it is okay now. He wonders if he could use jokes more. He decides that maybe they're only good for here and there. Not all the time. He will try to keep them to just distracting others at least for now.

Alphys checks the time. "Wow. T-Time sure flies." She brushes her hands to try to clean them. "L-Lets take a break for food. W-We'll probably be a-almost done for today."

"Okay." Sans agrees getting up. He follows Alphys who offers him some noodles.

"It's n-not much but it's s-something."

"Thanks." Sans takes it and tries it. "They're good."

"Glad you l-like it." Alphys eats as well.

They eat together for a bit then after that they head back to work. They continue the work on it for a bit longer before Alphys stands moving back.

Sans turns to look to her pausing in his turning of the wrench to make sure one part will stay in place.

"I-I think that might be good f-for today." Alphys informs him and Sans nods his okay.

Sans quickly finishes what he was doing then puts the wrench away. He gets up and steps back. "We got a lot done. The biggest part of the inside is done." He points out and Alphys nods in agreement.

"T-That was very good work." Alphys compliments him with a slight pat on the back.

Sans jumps a little up then away at the pat surprising Alphys. He relaxes when he sees Alphys. "Sorry. You surprised me."

"T-That's okay. I-I should have m-made sure that it w-was okay." Alphys waves it off.

Sans slightly clears his throat. "Um anyway I should get going. I'll be back tomorrow."

"O-Okay."

With a goodbye for now the two head their own ways.

Sans hurries back to Papyrus. He opens the door to find him stacking what he could find. He smiles to himself moving further inside.

Papyrus turns hearing his brother enter. "Sans!" He hurries to his feet rushing over. He jumps into his older brothers arms as they hug. "You're back!"

"Yeah. The lab is a nice place. I'll be going back tomorrow." Sans tells him and he notices the slightly sad look on Papyruss face.

Papyrus has one side of his head laying against Sanss upper chest by his shoulder bones.

"Don't worry. Tomorrow you can come with me." Sans assures him and almost chuckles when Papyruss head lifts up immediately.

Papyruss expression is shinning in happiness and excitement upon hearing this. "Yay! Thank you! Thank you Sans!"

"Don't worry about it." Sans assures him giving him a little nuzzle in which the younger makes laugh mixed giggle.

"Nyeh heh heh heh heh!"

"Now how about I get some food started? You did eat today right?" Sans questions and Papyrus nods.

"I ate what you told me to today." Papyrus confirms this making Sans glad for this. "But I'm still hungry."

"Okay. Then how about I get to it then?" Sans offers carrying Papyrus over to the food to see what they have left.

"Yay!" Papyrus agrees throwing his arms up careful to not his older brother.

The next day the two of them head to the lab.

Papyrus is carrying his colour cube in one hand. His other hand is holding onto Sanss hand.

They soon make it to hotland where the lab is located.

Sans can see Asgore waiting for them in front of the door as they pause.

"Sans? Who is that?" Papyrus questions his brother looking at Asgore, before turning to glance to his brother.

"That is king Asgore." Sans explains to him and he looks to Papyrus. He lets their eyes meet as he smiles assuringly. "He is most likely here to see how things are going."

Papyruss eyes light up at this. "Whoa cool!" He suddenly hurries forward causing their hands to fall apart.

Sans slightly stumbles as he was pulled a little forward before their hands slipped apart. "Papyrus! Wait for me!" He calls after brother before chasing after him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty:

Asgore turns spotting them approaching. He looks to the youngest of the two; since he makes it to him first.

Papyrus looks up at Asgore as his eyes slightly widen. He even takes a cautious step back. "Whoa. You're really big!"

Sans is quick to make it to his brothers side not really panting. He's had to run further than that distance quite a few times before.

"I know I am." Asgore responds looking Papyrus over as it's their first meeting. He just wants to see what the two are like. "But don't worry little one I will not harm you."

Papyrus begins to go off on a bunch of talking looking Asgore over. He talks about how fluffy he looks and how has white like a skeleton but is covered in fur. He also goes on about a few other things sounding excited.

Sans in the meantime glances to the lab looking the building over from what he can see. He feels a little nervous about this while looking at the looming building. His nervousness mostly comes from

That Asgore is here today... Plus he hadn't told Alphys that he was bringing Papyrus. He turns his attention away from the building to look back to the other two.

Papyrus has calmed down and Asgore is turning to look to Sans.

"Well then shall we go in?" Asgore suggests giving a kind smile to them. He doesn't want to scare them off after all.

"Yes! Yes please!" Papyrus nods excitedly.

Asgore turns around to get the door open then Papyrus grabs Sanss hand.

Sans turns his head to the right to look to his little brother. He finds their eyes meeting with one another. He finds that seeing the happy excitement makes him smile. He turns hearing a sound that he can easily deduce is the door opening. He notices from the corner of his eye that Papyrus also turns to it. He sees that the door is indeed open so swallowing some nervousness he goes in.

Papyrus follows along at Sans's side. He also keeps their hands held together.

Asgore follows after them as they enter the lab. "Alphys?" He slightly calls out into the lab while the brothers slightly glance around.

There is a bang or two coming from upstairs then hurried footsteps.

Sans turns just in time to see the yellow lizard monster coming down from elsewhere.

"I-I'm sorry your majesty. I g-got a bit distracted." Alphys is playing with her hands as she apologizes. She slightly adjusts her glasses on her face as if attempting to look a little professional.

"It's alright." Asgore gently assures her making her relax at the comfort. "Well now that we are all here." He turns his head to the direction of the brothers. He can now see that they are looking at the lizard monster. "Alphys. This is Sans's brother. He should be pretty good for you guys."

"I-I see." Alphys agrees but smiles softly. "It'll be okay. It's n-nice to meet you."

"My name is Papyrus. Nice to meet you Alphys!" Papyrus greets smiling wide.

"Thank you so much. Please just let me know how long Sans is here for. Oh and how did it all go yesterday?"

"It w-went well." Alphys responds. "I think Sans has a real t-talent with scientific things."

"That's good to here. Well I'd like to stay but I should get going." Asgore turns around ready to leave.

"O-okay bye." Alphys slightly waves as do the brothers.

Asgore leaves the lab heading off to elsewhere.

With him gone Sans feels better being less nervous, and seeing Alphys okay with Papyrus so far is nice. He turns to look to Alphys who shifts a little nervous. "Where should I start today? Oh and yeah Papyrus will be okay. He's a good little bag of bones. Though I may be older we aren't children." He informs Alphys gesturing to his younger brother.

"I brought my cube!" Papyrus adds showing Alphys it.

"Oh. Y-yeah that's nice. Um..." Alphys slightly glances around before spotting a chair. "You c-can sit t-there for now."

Papyrus heads over there and sits in it. He begins to play with his cube but keeps glancing up. He is so excited to know what Sans will be doing in his time of working here. His one leg is also bouncing from all the excitement.

"So, lets continue working on what we were doing yesterday." Alphys suggests in which Sans nods in agreement to that. She with the help of Sans gets the parts out.

Papyrus has looked up to watch in wonder as the two set up.

Once everything is set up Sans and Alphys can resume their work.

"R-Right now we can get s-started on the actual body of the m-machine. We can leave some parts open in o-order to fill the insides with what we need." Alphys suggests in which Sans nods in agreement to this.

The two of them ran supplies that they'll need to get down to business.

Sans measures and cuts a piece of metal. He lays it on the floor as a part of the bottom.

Alphys comes over with the first part of a wall. She makes sure that it'll fit. She puts it so the one side is on the floor. She also has it pressed against the bottom piece. "H-Hold this."

Sans nods and holds it in place while Alphys sets to work securing it in place. He released his hold on it when it is finally in place safely. He helps her with the other parts making sure each one will stay on.

They stop as they leave the top and one side open so they can put the insides in. They begin doing so moving pieces carefully to put them inside. They don't want to break any parts of possible.

A piece breaking could set them back a bit so they can get fixed.

Alphys is secretly hoping that nothing will explode once they see if it'll work. She knows very well that something exploding is not only dangerous, but can set them back more than one part breaking. She has seen an explosion that was small that damaged a good number of the inside parts. She had to replace them when that happened setting her back a few days. She is hoping to share the victory of completing this with Sans. She wants to share that feeling with him especially since he's really into all of this. She is curious is perhaps Sans should have a lab at home. She however tosses the idea out for now as they still seem low on cash. She decides that for now she'll at least let me eat here with her to try to help them out. "O-Okay. That should be g-good." She speaks up once all the insides are safely inside. "L-Lets test out the parts. I-It'll be good to make s-sure it's all working."

Sans nods in agreement to this and Alphys grabs a cube machine. He helps her to set it up mostly following her instructions.

Once they have it hooked up to use the machine to see if it works Sans steps back.

Alphys turns on the machine and, with Sans looking over her shoulder, she reads the data on the cubes screen. "G-Great. So far s-so good. E-Everything is working." She says with a nod at seeing this. She explains what each part is and means to Sans.

Sans nods finding that he's understanding it pretty well. He glances to check on how his brother is doing. He notices that Papyrus was listening though confused. He guesses Papyrus just doesn't know what Alphys is talking about; or he could also guess Papyrus looked up from what he was doing half way through Alphys words. He thinks like that seeing as Papyrus has been playing with his own toy for a bit. He knows that she makes sure he understands.

Alphys uses things from what he knows and what she taught him.

"It's measuring all of the things making sure that they work properly." Sans tries to explain it to Papyrus who nods with an understanding look. He turns back as Alphys turns off the machine. He notices that she does so one part at a time until it's all off.

"Alright. L-Lets work on the n-next part." Alphys he's up. "W-Wait here I need to g-go grab something." She dashes off elsewhere with that.

Sans turns to Papyrus. "What do you think so far?"

"It's kind of cool." Papyrus admits to his brother smiling happily. "I don't understand everything you guys talk about, or what you're doing, but it's kinda cool to watch."

Sans smiles a little more than he already is. "I'm so glad to hear that."

Alphys comes back with some more pieces in her arms. She drops them by Sans who had turned hearing her come over. "H-Here we go. T-This is the last p-part before we can p-put them a-all together."

Sans nods ready to do this. He helps out holding pieces in place as the biggest part of the body is put together. He does glance to Papyrus while waiting for Alphys to finish. He sees that Papyrus has returns to being distracted by his toy. He turns away to continue helping Alphys out.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty one:

They soon have the pieces all set to go.

"Lets t-take a break for f-food." Alphys suggests. "Then a-afterwards we will put it all t-together."

"Sounds good." Sans agrees then turns his head to look to Papyrus. "Hey Paps."

Papyrus looks up from what he's doing that he has paused in. "Yeah Sans?" He inquired to his brother who smiles softly at him.

"Feeling hungry?"

Papyrus nods and he hops off the chair heading over to his older brother. "What did we bring to eat? Apples? Oranges?"

"Oh, no. I'm g-going to share n-noodles with you two." Alphys informs Papyrus who turns to her.

Papyrus gains a wide smile on his face. "Noodles? Yes please. Thank you! I knew there was good in this world!"

Alphys slightly glances to Sans who slightly glances away. She can only guess that maybe, because they were poor, monsters who owned shops may have not liked them. She speculates that it is the reason that Papyrus has not really seen good in this world... Other than Sans really. "W-Well lets g-go." She leaves the topic alone as they don't look like they want to talk about it.

"Sure." Sans agrees and the two follow Alphys as they head to go get some food.

"Sorry I don't really have anything other than noodles." Alphys quickly apologizes.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine." Sans assures her as he sits with Papyrus letting Alphys prepare it.

They soon all eat together before the two head back to work.

Papyrus stayed over by the monitors. He is playing with what he had brought along.

In the meantime Alphys and Sans begin getting everything put together. After a little bit of doing that they finish it. They take a step back looking over their creation for a moment.

"D-D-Do you think i-It'll work?" Alphys directs her question at Sans nervously.

"Only one way to find out." Sans moves forward and flicks a switch. He moves back as the machine whirs to life. He moves back a little quicker, stopping by Alphys, when it starts to make clanging noises. He begins to feel rather worried about the thing being able to perform at all. He keeps his eyes on it at least glad that Papyrus isn't near here.

The machine begins to shake and magic sparks come from the main area.

Alphys takes a step or two back upon seeing this. Her tail slightly curling around her feet in nervousness. Her eyes widen as she doesn't like the look of how the machine is acting. "D-Duck! To the f-floor!"

The two of them drop down to their stomaches; bringing their arms up to cover their heads.

A loud boom echoes in the building and the smell of smoke follows. Though things fall into silence after all of that.

Sans hesitantly peeks up to try to look if it's safe.

The machine is powered down. It has black smoke coming from the one side of it, like it's escaping a small panel that was blown open, with no flames in sight.

Sans sits up and turns hearing hurried footsteps. He sees a very scared and concerned Papyrus running towards him. He knows that Papyrus became very worried about the bang... Considering their past experiences...

Upon seeing that Sans is okay Papyrus runs right to him.

Papyrus leaps into Sanss arms cuddling close to him. He buries his face into his older brothers chest.

Sans wraps his arms around Papyrus holding him close. "It's okay." He soothes the other gently. "Everything is okay."

"But Sans! I heard a loud sound and I thought maybe-"

Sans interrupts him not wanting to risk Papyrus spilling information about their past. "Papyrus. Its all okay. Really. Don't worry about it."

Papyrus peeks up at his brother who smiles softly at him. He finally gives a soft nod though is still clutching his brothers clothes.

"Well. T-That didn't work. I-It is a possibility that w-we may have done s-something wrong." Alphys explains as she uses a device to suck up the smoke.

"Well if we figure out what part of it exploded, then there's a chance that we'll know what went wrong." Sans adds his own thoughts in which Alphys nods in agreement.

"Y-Yes. Well look at i-it tomorrow. W-We should let it cool d-down and g-get all the smoke out."

"Yeah. I feel we're so close to getting this teleport machine to work." Sans smiles in enthusiasm. "Then if we get it to work it'll be easier for monsters to move from one side of the underground to another."

"Y-Yes." Alphys nods. "Exactly."

Sans stands up doing his best to hold Papyrus in his arms. "Well I'll get him home. Let him calm down."

"Y-You two have a s-safe trip." Alphys gives them a wave goodbye.

"You have a good night." Sans carries Papyrus out and away with that.

Alphys shuts the door as the two of them leave.

"Wow Sans! That was so cool! It was like you were all grown up!" Papyrus exclaims excitedly as the two walk.

"Heh. Yeah, I suppose it is. Isn't it?" Sans softly chuckles at this.

"It's so exciting. Do you think I'll be able to do that too?"

Sans smiles a little more with a slight chuckle. "Yeah I think so. One day, okay? One day." He reaches over and gently rubs the top of Papyruss head.

The next day came by seemingly so quickly.

Sans and Alphys are crouched by the machine carefully checking the parts.

Papyrus stayed back where he and Sans live right now. He assured Sans that he'd be okay, especially after his brother checked if he had enough food.

Alphys grabs a part of the circuits out. "It w-would appear t-that this was the reason o-of the explosion." She shows the flat once green part that is now black.

Sans nods in agreement. "It sure looks like it was." He gets up. "I'll go and get another one. We can try to rewire it."

Alphys nods and carefully takes off the parts that are okay. She tosses the burned piece into a garbage can.

Sans returns with another piece that they wire to the machine.

Alphys puts the piece back into place only to close the opening. "O-Okay. Lets t-try it n-now." She suggests in which Sans nods.

Sans backs off and Alphys starts up the machine.

It whirrs as if springing to life and they wait. It begins sparking in the main area getting the twos hopes up. The sparking increases and noises of magic being used can be heard. It then makes a snapping sound before it seems to power down.

The two wait for a few moments longer... However nothing happens.

"Well t-trying out n-new things i-isn't going to w-work the first bit." Alphys sighs slightly causing Sans to turn to her. She doesn't seem to notice when he rubs one of his eyes. "Especially s-something like t-this."

"Cheer up." Sans responds, stopping his rubbing of his eyes before she sees, causing her to turn to him. He flashes her a smile. "We just gotta keep trying."

Alphys smiles a little more confidently and nods with a sound of agreement.

It went on like this for almost the rest of the month. It went that they would try to fix it, test it, and something either went wrong, or it'd just not work. However the two of them kept trying and trying. The two refused to give up on it. No matter how many times they failed.

Papyrus has only gone with Sans a few times though. He also started working on some learning puzzle books that Alphys gave them as a gift. He was a little surprised but Alphys just said she wasn't even using them anyways. He absolutely adores the books.

Sans would just say that Papyrus had somewhere to be, home, whenever he didn't bring his little brother. He was glad that Alphys didn't really ask questions. He felt pretty good about this whole thing with working instead of stealing. Him and Alphys are sitting eating some food.

They had been working for a better part of the day.

"H-Hey Sans." Alphys speaks up causing Sans to turn to look to her. She glances away a little nervously. "C-Can I ask y-you something?"

"Sure." Sans agrees to this curious at what this could be about.

"W-Well... I r-remember that s-skeletons were thought to b-be extinct. B-Because they were one o-of the top monsters o-on the human kill list..." Alphys fiddles with her food container. "S-So where exactly d-did you and Papyrus c-come from." She then tenses even more than usual. "I-I'm sorry. M-Maybe it's too p-personal. You d-don't have to answer."

Sans looks down to his food with his eyes falling to half open. His memories of his and Papyrus's pasts flashing in his mind. "It... It is a little hard to discuss." He admits almost softly.

"I-I understand." Alphys lowers her head feeling bad for even asking this of her new friend.

"Thanks..." Sans feels slightly better that he doesn't have to talk about what happened to them. He puts the food aside only having eaten half of it... He however found that the question made him lose his appetite.

Alphys becomes very worried upon seeing this. "U-Um maybe we c-could stop f-for today."

"Are you sure?" Sans looks at her feeling a little bad about making her feel, not only worried, but guilty as well.

"Y-Yeah. It's n-not going a-anywhere." Alphys confirms and looks away. "I-I'll see you next t-time t-tomorrow."

Sans gets up and Alphys waits to hear him walk away. He instead moves closer kneels down and hugs her.

Alphys turns to him at this. "S-S-Sans?"

"Everything is alright. I promise." Sans tells her gently just like he would when comforting his brother. He swore that when he saw her worried and guilty, an image of Papyrus looking the same flashed in his mind. He couldn't just leave her like this. "We're fine. You're alright. Everything will turn out alright."

Slowly Alphys hugs back and Sans can feel her relax making him feel better. "T-Thank you."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty two:

Sans and Alphys worked on the machine for several months. They haven't had much success so they eventually scrapped the project. They found that there probably won't be a way to get it to work. They however have thought that maybe later they'll look back at it. They have just decided to step away from it for now. They've since moved on to another project. They've been doing a bit when Alphys's phone goes off.

"H-Hold on." Alphys pulls away from the wiring of the new computer the two are working on.

They've been doing this more like a break from big projects, plus they could use a computer better than any in the underground.

"H-H-Hello?" Alphys answers her phone nervousness clear in her shaky tone. "O-Oh A-A-A-Asgore. H-Have you c-called to c-check on S-Sans?" She then pauses to listen. Her shoulders end up slumping in worry.

This catches Sans's eye and he moves away from the project. He however doesn't interrupt Alphyss phone call. He is curious at what could be going on however.

"O-Oh. Well o-of course I w-will. T-Thank you f-for the n-notice. G-Goodbye." Alphys hangs up the phone in which Sans moves closer.

"Alphys?" Sanss one voice seems to startle the yellow lizard as she jumps. "What's going on? Is everything alright?" He tries asking of her. He notices her slightly glance back only to turn away again to sigh.

"I-I'm afraid i-it's bad n-news." Alphys admits as she begins playing with her hands nervously. "I-It would s-seem t-that a h-human has f-f-fallen down."

"A human?" Sans questions upon hearing this. He softly tilts his head not sure why this would worry his coworker.

Alphys nods in a shaky confirmation. "Y-Yeah. Like the o-ones from the war. T-The ones that l-locked us down h-here. E-Everyone is b-being warned to stay i-inside. We c-can't be sure i-if the human is d-dangerous, but t-they are wielding a-a weapon of s-some kind."

"Papyrus." Sans gasps turning away. "I've gotta go." He hurries off out the door.

"S-Sans!" Alphys calls out after him however Sans doesn't stop or turn around.

Sans keeps going and he turns spotting something. He sees someone he's never met before attacking a monster.

The monster disappears becoming just a pile of dust.

Sans swallows harshly and he finds the stress causes his eye to have problems. He turns away and keeps going at full speed. His adrenaline managing to keep him distracted from his eye problem. He hurries all the way home. "Papyrus!" He calls out frantically trying to locate his little brother.

Papyrus pokes his head out from the place that they currently call home. "Sans! You're back early." He is about to come out then Sanss next words make him freeze.

"No." Sans warns him. "Stay inside."

"Sans? What's going on?" Papyrus questions now becoming a little frightened.

Sans moves closer and gently encourages him to get inside of their home. "Not now. Just get inside."

Papyrus goes inside making Sans feel a little better.

Sans turns glancing over his shoulder. He listens only to hear no one approaching. He turns and gets inside his and Papyruss home. He makes sure that the entrance is shut once inside. He calms a little at being safely at home with Papyrus. His eye problem dies down going away as he calms down.

Papyrus comes over slightly curling against Sanss back. "S-Sans?" His voice slightly shaky making Sans turn to look at him. "Is something bad happening?" He asks hesitantly with tears starting to come to his eyes.

Sans doesn't want to lie to his brother, however he doesn't want to scare him more than he is already. He sighs softly. "It's going to be dangerous to go out for a bit. We have to stay here until we hear news or until tomorrow." He informs his brother who tries to press even closer to him. He turn around wrapping his arms around the other. He holds him close to comfort him. "It's going to be okay." He soothes with a gentle voice. "Nothing's gonna hurt us."

"Is... I-Is..."

Sans softly tilts his head as he hears the other struggle to get the question out. "What is it Paps?" He tries to encourage wanting Papyrus to express what's on his mind.

"Is... Is he back?"

Sans blinks at the mention of their old tormentor. He however can smile softly in assurance. "No. It's not him." He informs his brother. "It's someone else who is scaring others."

"Does he have any good in him?" Papyrus inquires watching his brothers eyes. "Do you think he's doing this because he's scared?"

Sans remains quiet in thought about this question. "Well... It's hard to say." He admits to the other.

"Maybe he's scared. So he's scaring everyone away so they won't scare him." Papyrus adds his own thoughts.

Sans holds him closer. "Well then maybe he's scared of himself as well. Scared to be who he is."

"I don't want to be scared of myself!" Papyrus responds. "I want to be strong and good just like my big bro!"

Sans smiles happily upon hearing this. He raises a hand and gently rubs the top of Paps head. "Heh. You can do that. But you're very good and very strong already."

Papyrus chuckles warmly and playfully pushes Sanss hand away. "Haha! Thanks Sans!" He manages to calm down laughing after laughing with Sans. "I am going to become even better and even stronger!"

"I'm sure you will. But I want you to know that I'm very proud of you. I always have been." Sans informs him making Papyruss face shine with glee.

Papyrus almost tackles Sans to hug him as Sans chuckles.

The two stayed inside their home for the rest of the day.

Sans opens the door the next morning. He cautiously looks around before stepping out. He listens intently yet hears nothing. "Stay here. I'll check and let you know if it's safe." He informs Papyrus as he looks over his shoulder.

Papyrus nods so Sans steps out further.

Sans keeps going slow and cautious. He finds nothing around. "Stay inside. I'll be right back." He goes off to try to find some monsters. He knows that they'll be his best source of information.

Not too far off he finds two monsters walking. Seemingly heading away from the city.

Sans hides behind a rock peering out as he listens.

"So the human killed some monsters." One monster tells the other as neither notice Sans.

"Yeah. But Asgore and a few guards managed to take he human down. Before they could do anymore damage." The other responds.

"Good. Make the underground safe again."

Sans doesn't listen to them anymore and hurried back to Papyrus. He skids to a stop outside. "It's alright." He tells his brother. "You can come out. It's safe now."

Papyrus comes out and goes over to Sans. He wraps his arms around the other. "I'm glad you're safe too Sans." He tells him as Sans smiles softly.

"Heh. Well let's get ready for the day. Shall we?" Sans inquires in which Papyrus nods.

So hand in hand they head back to inside their home to do just that.

Later that day...

Sans is working on some wiring for some cameras Asgore asked him and Alphys to make.

Asgore is hoping to make the underground safer especially if another human comes along. He wants to avoid what happened last time. He wants to be able to know things quicker to hopefully save lives. He had been told about cameras and jumped on board. He however had no idea how to make one. He ended up asking Sans and Alphys instead. He was relieved when they agreed to do it. He told them that he will plan good places to set up the cameras.

So Alphys and Sans has begun work on them right away. They've abandoned all other projects to do this one for the king.

Sans notices one part have a small light that comes on. "I think it's good to go." He lets Alphys know as he makes sure that everything is stable.

"O-Okay let's get it i-inside the camera."

Sans nods and puts it inside while Alphys holds the camera still. He makes sure that it's hooked up to the wires to the rest of the body. "Okay. Let's try it."

Alphys has it hooked with wires to a laptop. She messes with the laptop letting Sans hold the camera. "And... W-We go it!" She declares and Sans moves the camera a little. "It's working p-perfectly!"

"That's great!" Sans grins.

"H-Here. You g-go ahead and w-wire some more. I-I'll make sure this o-one is w-wirelessly l-linked to t-the computer."

Sans nods letting Alphys take back the camera. He heads to wire some more.

By the end of the day they have quite a few cameras all functioning. They decide to head home as it's getting late. They have agreed to make the rest tomorrow.

The next day they do manage to get them all done.

So, on the day after that, they present them to the king who looks rather pleased with their work.

"Well done. You will work with my guards to get them set up all over the underground." Asgore declares and the two bow in respect to this.

So the guards are setting up the cameras while Sans and Alphys watch.

Sans and Alphys have to make sure that it'll connect to the compute that they had built together.

"Snowdin by ruins door. Move it over a little. A leaf is in the way." Alphys orders over the radio.

They can see all the camera views on the screen as squares.

Sans keeps an eye on all the others. He uses his good eye for a few moments when the other gives some trouble. He goes back to using both when it goes away. He is glad he managed to not run his one eye when it gave him trouble. He doesn't want to worry Alphys after all.

It took a whole work day to get all the cameras set up.

So that was all that Alphys and Sans do that day before going home.

Over the next year Sans has found working with Alphys has become a nice routine. They've been checking the cameras when they are not working, though the cameras are recording. So they don't have to be constantly watching them.

Though despite how nice life seems to be considering their past... Sans does miss hanging out with his brother like how he used to. He knows that Papyrus does sometimes come to the lab with him... He just knows that it's not the same as it was before. He still had to work even with Papyrus there. He also finds that most of his work seems to go over Papyrus head.

He knows Papyrus is smart as he shows it in different ways. He knows that Papyrus can't understand everything even though he is as he said smart. He doesn't say anything about how he is feeling though. He presses on reminding himself that they've been able to buy things instead of steal. He will make sure that Papyrus has a good quality of life. He's working one day in the lab when Alphys seems to notice something.

"H-Hey Sans?"

Sans pauses in his work glancing up with a small inquiring noise. "Hm?"

"I-If you don't m-mind me asking. W-What's on your m-mind? You seem a-a little thoughtful t-today."

"Ah." Sans nods softly. "I was just thinking about how me and Papyrus used to hang out all the time. But things in our lives have changed a lot since then. For the better actually. I just will admit to you my friend that I kind of miss spending so much time with him."

"O-Oh." Alphys nods softly. "W-Well I could a-ask Asgore to g-give you a day o-off."

"It's okay." Sans assures her slightly waving it off. "We have a lot of work to do. It wouldn't be fair."

"W-What's not f-fair is you n-not getting time to s-spend with your brother. Yore a-always here. It wouldn't b-be a problem for you to t-take a day off."

"Don't be silly Alphys. Let's finish these." Sans focuses on what he is doing.

Alphys makes a plan in her head and continues as well. She wait until they break for lunch. "I-I'll be back." She hurries off to out of Sanss sight. She then texts Asgore about it. She tells him about how she thinks Sans should get the day off tomorrow to spend with Papyrus.

Asgore texts back to her agreeing to the idea. He also thinks that the two should get a day to themselves.

So it became decided and Alphys heads back to Sans.

"That was fast." Sans remarks as Alphys returns. He is glad that when his eye started to bug him it was without Alphys here.

Not that she really questions it anymore.

Sanss eye went back to being okay just before Alphys came over.

"Y-Yeah." Alphys agrees. "I just n-needed to do s-something real fast."

"I see." Sans nods.

They do their work for the rest of the day.

Alphys planning to tell Sans before he goes home. She finds that it doesn't really seem like a long time before that point comes.

Sans has anything he brought then turns to Alphys. "Well. I'll see you tomorrow."

"A-Actually you w-won't." Alphys corrects him making Sans tilt his head curiously. "Asgore a-assigned you t-the day off."

"Alphys." Sans begins but the lizard monster shushes him.

"I-It's alright. Enjoy s-some time with your b-brother." Alphys encourages him. "D-Don't worry. Nothing is g-going to e-explode in just o-one day."

"Okay." Sans finally agrees seeing no real way around it. "Guess I'll see you the day after." He fixes his goodbye in which Alphys nods her approval. He heads off and makes it home to Papyrus.

Papyrus rushes over to him throwing his arms around him. "Sans! You're back!"

Sans smiles hugging him back. "Yes. I am back." He responds just as happy to see his brother. "And guess what. I don't work tomorrow. So we can hang out."

Papyrus shifts until he can look to his brother. His eyes shining from his happiness. He almost looks as bright as a light almost making Sans chuckle. "You really mean it? We can hang out tomorrow?"

"Yup. All day it's just going to be me and you tomorrow." Sans confirms smiling wide himself.

Papyrus jumps around Sans in a circle. He continuously repeating the word Yes.

This time Sans chuckles.

Papyrus does manage to settle down in his jumping at the very least. He then begins rambling about what they could do tomorrow. "We could go get some nice cream. Those were really good. Or maybe even visit that snowy place again. We could build a snowman together this time. Oh! We could also visit a bakery. Oh! Oh! What about going to the star room!?"

Sans puts an arm around his brother quieting him down. He lets Papyrus lean against his side. "We'll see how we feel tomorrow okay bud? We'll see." He promises to his younger brother. He smiles a little more when Papyrus nods his head in agreement to his big brothers decision.

"We'll know what we want to do better tomorrow than today."

"Exactly." Sans agrees. "Now come. Lets end this day first shall we?"

Papyrus lets his head move in the movement of a nod.

With that Sans leads Papyrus to get supper. He secretly wonders in his head what tomorrow will bring, and he is sure Papyrus is thinking the same things hat he is thinking.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty three:

The next day Sans and Papyrus are out in the city together. They had agreed to go to a bakery that they passed by once or twice before. They want to get a nice treat to eat after building their snowman back by Snowdin.

Sans feels that it'll be easier, and that they'll be less likely to be bugged by others, if they build a snowman away from the town. He already has a spot in mind from his memory of the area.

They arrive to the bakery in which both Sans and Papyrus look up to it.

Dream Upon A Cupcake.

It isn't one of the fanciest places, let alone one of the expensive places, but the aroma of deliciously baked pastries is good enough.

The two of them head inside as Sans pushes the door open.

Papyrus looks up with an interested and slightly excited look when a bell rings.

The bell rang to announce their arrival as the door opened.

Once inside the door closes behind them.

A female fox monster is behind the counter. She turns to them and greets them with a smile. "Oh. Customers. Hello. Welcome to Dream Upon A Cupcake. What can I get for you?"

"Go ahead and pick out what you want Paps." Sans encourages in which the smaller brother hurries away.

Papyrus begins looking at all the yummy and decorated pastries in the see-through display case. He finally points to a chocolatey treat with rainbow sprinkles. "That one! That one Sans!"

The monster grabs a bag to put it in. "Alright. Pick which one that is there that you like."

Papyrus points to the one at the very front. "I like that one!" He watches her pick it up and nods his head. "Yeah! That one!"

The monster pulls it out and places it in the bag. She puts it on the counter by the cash register. She now turns to look to Sans. "And what about you? What will you be getting?"

Sans moves closer. His eyes darting over the baked goods. He finally points to a strawberry one. "I'll do that one today." He informs her. "I don't care which one you take from there."

So the monster grabs one for Sans putting it in a bag. She places it next to Papyruss. "Will that be all?" She inquires of the two boys.

"For today." Sans informs her pulling out some cash he has on him.

She nods taking the money and gives him some change.

Papyrus picks up the bag and heads off with Sans.

The monster wishing them a good day.

The two head off to go to the spot by Snowdin that'll be a place where they won't be bothered.

"Thank you so much Sans!" Papyrus exclaims happily.

"Don't worry about it Paps." Sans assures him putting an arm around him. "We've always got each other."

Papyrus nods in agreement to this.

They make it to the spot that Sans thought was good.

Sans puts their food on a nearby rock after brushing snow off of it. He then turns to his brother. "So. How shall we start?" He inquires to his beaming brother. He knows that Papyrus knows he knows how to do this. He just wants to make it fun for Papyrus.

After all even monsters at their ages can have fun making a snowman.

"We gotta build the base first." Papyrus tells him. He picks up some snow and packs it into a snowball. "To start we get a snowball. Then we roll it in the snow making it bigger." He does just that as Sans observes for right now. He starts having a little trouble so Sans helps to push it.

They make it a decent size.

"Then you get another one." Papyrus instructs in which Sans gathers some snow into a ball. "And do the same thing again but make it a bit smaller."

So Sans began rolling the snow until it was a little smaller than the other one.

"Now we have to lift it onto the other one." Papyrus tries to do so. "Well we can also roll it on."

Sans moves to help and they manage to get it on, with the help of rolling it on the bigger one.

"Now there's one last one. Another smaller one." Papyrus this time is the first to roll it creating it in the snow.

They also lift that one onto the snowman. They place it on top finding this one to be easier.

"Sans. Find some sticks for arms and I'll get some rocks to make the face!" Papyrus then rushes off with that.

Sans smiles softly with a light shake of his head. He then heads to do as asked. He looks for the sticks examining each one he found to judge them. He wants to see how good they'd be for arms. He finally finds two and heads back to the snowman with them. He finds Papyrus hasn't met him there and glances for him. He finds that he had good timing as Papyrus is running towards him.

Papyrus arrives with a bunch of black rocks. "Okay! Now we have what we need to make the face." He puts the rocks down only to begin placing them like a face.

One for the nose, one for each eye and the rest in a line for the mouth.

"Sans add the arms!" Papyrus is hopping a little in excitement.

Sans does so placing the arms on either side so they're sticking out.

Papyruss eyes shine. "It's wonderful!" He gasps making Sans grin.

Sans pats Papyruss shoulder gently. "Yeah. We did good."

The two find a spot to sit and eat what they brought to eat.

"Can we go to the star room for a bit?" Papyrus asks glancing up to his brother who is next to him. "I wanna see them again."

"Sure buddy." Sans agrees gently petting the others skull. "We can do that when we're done eating."

Papyrus smiles with a soft nod then turns to finish his food.

As promised Sans took Papyrus to the star room after they had finished.

They found a garbage can to toss away any garbage that they had.

Papyrus sits on a rock gazing up at the glittering crystals that cast a night sky look. "They are beautiful." His words are soft spoken.

"Yeah." Sans agrees as he is sitting on the ground next to Papyrus. He head also tilted back to look at the crystals. "They're truly beautiful. They truly leave me in awe every time I see them."

Papyrus nods softly in agreement to that. "Sometimes I wish we could just sit here for hours."

"You like them that much?" Sans tilts his head to the side enough to get his eyes to be able to easily see Papyrus.

Papyrus lowers his head then turns it to look to Sans. "I like them because they make you happy. Because you like them." He admits making Sans blink in surprise. "That's why I like them. I like to see you happy. You do so much for me after all."

Sans scans Papyruss face finding the other to be genuine. He smiles as his soul feels warm deep down inside. "You want to know what else makes me happy?"

Papyrus gives a very enthusiastic nod with a curious yet serious look on his face.

"You." Sans admits surprising Papyrus. "You just being yourself and being with me. My brother, you will always be the thing that makes me the happiest."

"And you'll always be my number one Sans." Papyrus responds and the two hug each other happily.

They stay there for awhile longer before heading to the city around supper time.

Sans lets Papyrus pick what they will have for supper as they wander a grocery store.

"These!" Papyrus picks out some very long sandwiches that are only eight bits each.

The sandwiches are wrapped in plastic containers. They're sealed shut with a sticker that has the name and ingredients on it.

"Okay." Sans agrees and makes sure that they both have one. He takes Papyrus to the till where they pay only to leave. They go home and sit outside to eat their sandwiches.

Both only managing to finish half of them so they save the other halves for tomorrow. They stay sitting there talking about what they've been doing when apart.

"Today was very wonderful." Papyrus admits to his brother laying his head on Sanss shoulder. "I had a lot of fun."

"I'll find time to do it again sometime." Sans promises then finds a small smile coming to his face at Papyruss small yawn. "You ready for bed?"

Papyrus nods to this and so the two head inside. "But I want two stories today!" He insists. "Please Sans?"

"Alright. It is a special day after all." Sans shrugs. "But first let us get ready to rest."

So they do and soon Papyrus is asleep.

Sans stays up a little longer and glances towards the outside area. "Tomorrow should be a good day." He says softly before laying down to sleep too.

The next day Sans is heading towards the lab by himself. He had found Papyrus sleeping in so he left without waking him. He is halfway there when he stops spotting Asgore.

Asgore turns and notices him. "Ah. Just who I was looking for."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty four:

"I am?" Sans inquires, a little confused as to why the king of monsters was looking for him. He wonders if it is just to check on him.

"Yes. There is something I want to talk to you about." Asgore tells him. "Come. Follow me to the castle."

So Sans does and they make it to the castle.

Asgore sits down in a chair as does Sans. "Listen. There is a new job opening that I think you might be interested in."

Sans tilts his head upon hearing those words.

"It's a sentry post. I need someone to take over there. The other retired. I thought maybe you'd like that position. Your pay will go up for this. Though it comes with benefits too. You'll be able to hang out with your brother more. You'll have to watch out for trouble. As well as watch out for humans. It's a pretty straight forward job. Of course I won't force you to take such a job. If you're happy where you are then you can stay there."

Sans contemplates it and decides to agree upon thinking of Papyrus. "I'll do it."

"Sounds good." Asgore nods. "There's also a house that no one is using. You two can live there if you'd like." He adds.

"I'm sure Papyrus would love it." Sans admits knowing how much Papyrus loves building snowmen.

"Great." Asgore stands up. "Let us go then. I'll show you everything and we'll go from there."

Sans nods his agreement getting up as well.

So the two head off for Snowdin... Almost at the edge of the city two guards and a monster come over.

"This monster claims to have witnessed a murder!" A guard explains. "And we found dust where he said the monster was attacked."

Asgore face turns to worry. "I will need to talk to you."

"Thank you. Your majesty!" The monster responds taking a step closer. "I'm sure I'll feel better getting it off of my chest."

"Just not around any children." Asgore adds though before he can say anything Sans speaks.

"You've killed. Haven't you?"

All eyes turn to Sans.

"What?" The monster questions.

"You've killed lots of monsters. Or so it says." Sans tells them looking at something none of them can see. "I'm surprised no one took the time to look at it."

Asgore blinks in surprise. "Sans. What is the numbers you can see?"

"They're all high numbers." Sans admits confused at why he's being asked. "And it said that he was relieved that his lies were believed when he thanked you."

Asgore looks to the monster.

"Why you little brat!" The monster lunges at Sans who jumps however the guards restrain him.

The guards glance to Asgore who nods as the monster is taken away.

"That was incredible Sans." Asgore speaks causing Sans to glance to him.

"What do you mean? Can't everyone see things about others?" Sans questions giving the most confused look he can manage.

"No. Not without checking in battle." Asgore admits. You have a very special gift Sans." Asgore smiles at the other.

"I always thought everyone could see it." Sans blinks in his surprise. "So I didn't really use it."

"Nope. What you have is a Judge ability. You can see things about others by looking at them. You are a Judge. A very special kind of monster. I thought all of them died in the war. Yet here you are." Asgore pauses and kneels down to be a little closer to Sanss height. He also claps a gentle hand on his shoulder. "This is a very useful talent. Keep using it Sans. It'll be helpful at your Sentry job. When you're older I'll offer a special side job for you." He then rises to his feet letting go of Sans. "Now. Let us go. We have to show you your new work station."

So the two continued off heading off to Snowdin. They arrive and stop outside of a house.

"This will be yours and your brothers new home." Asgore tells him and Sans takes a step forward.

Sans looks in awe at the house. "All that room? Just for us?"

"Yup." Asgore nods with a smile keeping a small chuckle down. "It'll be all yours."

Sans turns to him in excitement. "Thank you!"

"Now come. Let us go to your new station." Asgore leads Sans as they head off again. He takes him to the sentry station right by the ruins. "Here we are. Your station."

Sans moves closer going all around it to inspect it. He finds shelves hidden on the inside of the station. He can put things here. He also sees room for a chair or two to be set on the ground on the inside. "It's cool." He admits looking back to Asgore.

"That's good that you like it. You can count this as your last day at the lab for paid work." Asgore informs him. "After all I'm sure you want to tell Alphys." He adds getting a nod.

"She's a good friend." Sans confirms.

"I'm glad. That girl could use a friend." Asgore takes him to the lab then heads off once there.

Sans heads inside and Alphys rushes over to him.

"S-Sans! You're l-late! Is e-everything okay? D-Did anyone give you o-or Papyrus t-trouble?" Alphys frantically asks.

"No. No." Sans assures her. "Were fine. The king just wanted to offer me a new job." His explanation clearly calms Alphys.

"A n-new j-job?" Alphys ask almost softly mainly out of curiosity.

"A sentry job." Sans admits and it seems to click in Alphyss mind.

"Oh y-yeah!" Alphys nods. "I k-kept hearing a-about a sentry p-planning to retire. G-Guess you'll be h-his replacement."

Sans nods. "It would seem so." He then noticed Alphys is a little sad. He places a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. I'll visit you when I can. I promise." He tries to cheer her up.

Alphys nods wiping at her eyes. "I'm g-glad that you g-got a job better for y-your needs." She admits and shares a hug with Sans. "I w-wish you l-luck out t-there."

"I wish you luck in here as well." Sans tells her. "I know you can do it."

"I-I greatly a-appreciate all that y-you've done to h-help me."

"You helped me more." Sans tells her only for them both to chuckle and pull away. "How about we just agree we both helped each other a lot."

Alphys nods once more this time with a sound of agreement.

Sans and Alphys spent the rest of the day as normal, though Alphys brought out her special flavoured noodles for them to eat.

Alphys told him that it was a special enough day for them to eat the special noodles.

After work the two friends share another hug.

"I'm g-going to m-miss you." Alphys admits softly. "It was n-nice having s-someone a-around."

"I'll miss you too. You taught me so much and it was really fun." Sans admits back to her.

They hug for a few moments longer then pull away.

"I-I guess I'll s-see you a-around." Alphys speaks a little softly.

"Yeah. I'll see you around." Sans says like a promise.

The two share a smile then Sans heads off to go home for the day.

Sans can't wait to tell Papyrus about the news of his new job. He slightly jogs all the way there. "Papyrus!" He calls and his brother comes out.

Papyrus rushes over hugging his big brother happily. "You're back!"

"Yup. And I bring some news."

Papyrus blinks in curiosity and surprise. "What news?"

"I got a new job." Sans informs him.

"You did?" Papyrus gasps. "Where? What do you do? Can I come to see you work?"

Sans chuckles. "I'm taking over for a sentry. We'll be moving to a new home as well. I'll bring you when I can to see the work."

"Yay!" Papyrus tackles Sans in another hug as Sans laughs.

"You know what we should do?" Sans inquires and Papyrus glances to his face meeting his eyes. "We should get some new clothes. These ones are a bit worn down."

"Okay." Papyrus agrees to this.

So the two of them head to the city and head inside of one of the clothing store.

"What do you like?" Sans asks as Papyrus begins looking around. He stays close to his brother not wanting to risk anything happening to him. He notices Papyrus eyeing a grey t-shirt with blue letters. He reads them and finds that it says Puzzles. "Let's do it." He picks up the shirt making sure it'd fit Papyrus. He then lets Papyrus pick out a few more shirts, before they head to get him some pants. He lets Papyrus choose some soft jeans, along with a few other pairs of pants. He finds a few items for himself and they go to pay.

After that they head to their current living place. They need to pack up to get ready.

Sans can't help his glances watching Papyrus grab his stuff eagerly. He can't wait to show his brother the place that they'll be staying at. He slings his bag over his shoulder. "Ready?" He watches his brother approach.

"Mhm." Papyrus nods in confirmation with his own backpack.

Both carrying bags of clothes as well the two head off for Snowdin.

"Where is our new house?" Papyrus turns to his brother as the continue walking side by side.

"It's in Snowdin." Sans explains to him turning to meet his gaze. "You can build even more snowmen there."

Upon hearing this Papyruss face lights up. "You mean it? This is going to be so cool!" He does a slight hop in the air.

Sans chuckles at seeing his brother so happy.

They soon arrive to Snowdin and Papyrus bounces around excitedly.

Sans notices a few locals getting a few chuckles though they seem to be nice. He gets to the location. "Papyrus!" He calls his brother back to him.

Papyrus races over skidding to a stop beside Sans causing some snow to fly.

"This is it." Sans tells him as they turn to look to the house. He watches Papyruss eyes light up and glow with orange magic. He knows that it's all from the excitement. "Shall we go in?" He asks of his brother who nods. He unlocks the door with the key that Asgore gave him. He opens the door in which Papyrus dashes in. He almost jumps as Papyrus flys right past him.

"This is so cool!" Papyrus calls out to Sans checking out every room on the main floor.

Sans chuckles staying outside. He is about to head inside when he hears footsteps. He turns only to find a classy dressed fire monster wearing rubber boots. He can only guess that the boots are there to help keep his feet safe.

"Hi. I'm Grillby." Grillby greets Sans with a wave while managing to hold the things he's carrying. He had been heading to work after getting some stuff he had ordered from the city. He had even gotten up early so he thought that he might as well go greet the delivery man. "I'm the owner of a business in this small town."

"Hello there." Sans turns to face the fire monster. "I'm Sans."

"You're new aren't you?" Grillby asks, he had figured it out when spotting Sans, getting a nod of confirmation. "May I ask why move to the coldest area in the underground?"

"Actually I'm going to be a new sentry." Sans explains to him with a polite smile. "We were allowed the house so I'd be closer to work."

Grillby nods in understanding having heard about why a new sentry was needed.

Then Sans turns as Papyrus comes out of the house excitedly talking to him.

"I love this new house!" Papyrus tells him happily. "There's so much room I can't believe it's going to be for us! There's so much space in the kitchen, an awesome living room and even a really cool upstairs!" He even gives a small leap of happiness. "I love it so much I want to live here forever with you! We can do all sorts of things we weren't able to do before! Can you imagine all the possibilities!?" He then turns as he notices Grillby. "Who's that?"

"Grillby meet my brother Papyrus." Sans introduces them. "Papyrus this is Grillby."

"It's nice to meet you!" Papyrus greets smiling still.

"It's nice to see new faces around." Grillby informs the two. "I hope you really enjoy living in our peaceful little town."

"Thank you." Sans nods to this. "I'm sure we will."

"Me too." Grillby agrees. "Well I need to get these to my business so maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah you too." Sans adds as Grillby walks away.

"Bye Grillby!" Papyrus calls with a wave and Grillby nods over his shoulder. "Sans!" He turns to his brother who also turns to him. "You really need to come see the inside!"

"Okay." Sans agrees and goes inside with Papyrus. He glances around feeling amazed by the place. He can see so much room for them. He checks out the couch that looks great. He wonders what naps on it would be like. His hand is suddenly gently grabbed.

"Come on!" Papyrus tells him and begins dragging him all around their new home.

This makes Sans chuckle softly though he also likes the new home too. He wonders what his first day as sentry will be like.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty five:

The next day Sans is getting ready to go. "Okay. There's food in the fridge. Be very careful of strangers."

"Sans." Papyrus cuts him off with a slight whine. "I know this already."

"Okay." Sans nods and brings an arm around his brother. "Sorry about that. I suppose with all of the changes I was a bit worried."

"Are you sure I can't come with you?" Papyrus looks up in an attempt to look as pleading as possible.

"Sorry bro." Sans gently rubs the others skull. "First day I go alone then if it's safe you can come. Remember?"

"I know." Papyrus slightly pouts. "I just was hoping I didn't have to wait so long."

"One day is not forever." Sans informs him. "Don't rattle your bones over it."

Papyrus pouts a little more while Sans laughs a little.

"Don't worry bro. You'll get your chance." Sans informs him then clanks his teeth against his skull in a kiss. "See you buddy."

Papyrus hugs Sans tight which he returns. "Come back."

"I will." A promise.

Papyrus lets him go and Sans finally leaves even closing the door behind himself.

Sans heads off from there following the directions Asgore gave him. He finally reaches the station and goes around behind it. He finds a stool that could be in better shape. He tries to sit on it. "It still works." He admits and glances around. He feels a bit anxious about this though it seems pretty simple. He almost feels like a guard right now. He shifts in his seat after a bit of silence. He turns his attention to glance at the space behind the station. He notices shelves though nothing on them. He begins thinking of things to put there. He rises and places his arms on the top of the sentry post. His eyes flicker one way then the other. He's not entirely sure what to do. He brings a hand up to his eye rubbing it. "As much as I hid it from Alphys and Papyrus it's still bugging me." He sighs. He had only let it show that his eye would bug him when no one would know. He didn't want to worry anyone. "But surely it should have healed right?" His vision goes dark more than normal. He blinks a few times though it doesn't go away. "That's strange." He frowns when it doesn't go away.

Papyrus can't know as Sans doesn't want to worry him. Not after he has managed to move on from worrying about it.

Sanss mind flashes to how his eye was injured in the first place. He remembers how they were taken for healing, how they'd go to school, and all the events without anyone stepping up or saying anything. He feels like him and Papyrus were trying to call for help though it fell silent to their ears. He isn't sure how everyone just accepted the stories that they were told to say. He doesn't understand how it seemed okay even when it was obvious that it was lies. He remembers how no one really questioned about them. He feels like there were signs that something wasn't right... Only for everyone to completely ignore them...

The teacher didn't even seem to care. Not even asking if something was in his eye. Instead snapping at him for getting distracted.

Sans closes his eyes that are starting to water with tears. He has to remain strong. He has to try to keep moving forward.

If not for himself then for Papyrus.

Sans opens his eyes determinedly despite not being able to see from one eye. He turns hearing some creaking in the woods causing him to be tense. He sees nothing though and slowly turns away. He still keeps alert just in case any other noises happen. He finds that nothing really interesting seems to happen though. He finishes the day and teleports to the lab. He wants to talk to Alphys about his eye before he goes back.

After all his vision hasn't healed.

Sans heads inside glancing around. "Alphys? You here?"

"S-Sans!" Alphys comes running over causing Sans to turn to her. "You're b-back. H-How is i-it going?"

"It's going fine." Sans informs her. "But I need your help with something."

"S-Sure. How c-can I help?" Alphys softly tilts her head genuinely curious to what this could be about.

"I need you to look at something Alphys." Sans informs her causing her to look at him curiously. "I need you to take a look at my eye."

"W-What? W-W-Why? Is s-something wrong? I-Is it b-bugging you?" Alphys questions worriedly at hearing this. "S-Shouldn't you g-go to a doctor?"

Sans almost admits the truth to her. He doesn't trust anyone else to look at it. He feels that it has to be Alphys. He holds back and decides to skip his reasoning. "Please. Just do it."

After a few moments of staring exchanged between them Alphys sighs softly.

"A-Alright. I'll t-try my best." Alphys promises. "B-But skeletons are n-not well researched. S-So I'll just have t-to use other k-knowledge about m-monster bodies."

"It's okay." Sans places a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I know that you will do great. You'll figure it out. You just need to find it inside of yourself."

Alphys pauses at this only to nod her head feeling a little better about this. "S-Sit in this c-chair for the examination. P-Please."

Sans nods and sits down in it like instructed. He lets Alphys do examinations of him.

"H-Hold on." Alphys heads off grabbing a machine. She holds it by Sanss eye doing a quick scan. She pulls the device away looking down with a frown.

"What? What is it?" Sans questions upon seeing this on her expression. "What's wrong?"

"I-I..." Alphys takes a moment to regain her composer. "I-It is s-saying that t-the magic in y-your body h-has been cut off t-there. M-Meaning that you c-could go blind i-in that eye. N-No wonder its b-bugging you."

Sans nods softly. "I see. Thank you Alphys."

"D-Do you know h-how it happened?" Alphyss words makes Sans pause and tense up. "I-I mean it is p-possible it d-developed on its o-own. But, I-I think it has to do m-more with an injury."

It happened almost instantly when Alphys asked.

"I wish you would just die!"

Bam!

The memory plays in Sanss head almost making him shudder from it. He can remember the pain from the initial hit. He can recall how the events took place like it was yesterday. He can recall it all, all that has happened.

Alphys frowns feeling a bit more concerned as Sans remains quiet. "S-Sans?"

Sans blinks swearing he heard Papyrus say his name. He realizes he's in the lab and turns to Alphys. "Ah. Sorry. Spaced out."

"I-Is someone h-hurting you?" Alphys gazes at Sans in a lot of concern.

"Oh. Um no. It must have been as you said. It must have developed on its own." Sans quickly lies. "I think it did over time but I just didn't think it was anything serious."

Alphys doesn't look fully convinced. "S-Sans. If s-someone is h-hurting you. P-Please let me k-know. I want t-to help you."

Sans almost says that she can't help him. He stops himself not wanting her to worry. He hugs her close. "Alphys. I'm okay. No one is hurting me." He informs her. "It's alright."

Alphys goes quiet for a bit before wrapping her arms around him in return. "O-Okay..." She gives in.

They stay like that for a bit then pull away.

"Thank you for helping me Alphys." Sans speaks with gratitude. "I should get back. I'll visit when I can."

Alphys nods softly then lets Sans go. She watches him teleport away. She glances down. "C-Could it h-have r-really b-been happening on its o-own? It's j-just the w-way he r-reacted... M-Maybe he j-just is worried a-about being h-half blind." She heads to distract herself with her work.

Sans sits at his post pushing away the memories. He welcomes the distraction of snow crunching under someone's feet. He turns in the direction that leads towards Snowdin. He spots a cat monster coming up muttering about the cold. He notices that she has a look about her that reminds him of Miss Amola. He sees that she notices him only to head over.

"Hey. You're new right?" The cat monster inquires.

Sans nods. "Mhm. I'm the new sentry. How can I help you?"

"Well the old sentry here used to keep an eye out for any interesting things on the ground." The cat monster explains. "I guess you weren't told. I sell what I can to gain money. My mother Amola got sick. So I've been selling what I can find to make money."

Sans feels a small pang in his soul. He knows that Amola was a good friend with Gaster, but she helped heal both him and Papyrus on rare occasions. He feels that he at least owes her a little from that. He just isn't sure he can ever repay her for it. "I'm sorry. Haven't seen anything."

"Oh. Okay. I'll stick to the junkyard. Thank you." With that the cat monster heads off... Or starts to before skidding to a stop. She turns as snow swirls in the air where it was kicked up. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot. The names Catty."

"Sans."

Catty nods. "Nice to meet you. Have we met before?"

"I don't think so." Sans quickly responds causing Catty to give a soft thoughtful sound.

"I thought you looked familiar. I just can't remember where or when though. You're sure we've never met?" Catty softly tilts her head.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Sans confirms. "Maybe you just saw me going around. I've been moving around all over the underground. Finally settled here in Snowdin."

"Hm. Yeah that must be it. Thanks! See you." Catty heads off with that.

"I wish Amola wellness." Sans speaks softly to himself turning away to look at his station. He finishes up his shift then heads home to Papyrus. He opens the door and almost immediately Papyrus almost knocks him down in a hug. "Whoa there tiger." He softly jokes. "What's going on?"

"I'm just so happy that you're back!" Papyrus responds snuggling against his brother. He nuzzles the others chest when Sans holds him close.

"You sure nothing happened?" Sans questions in slight worry. "Don't worry. You can tell me you know."

"I remembered. I tried thinking of something new to do and I remembered." Papyrus admits. "I couldn't stop thinking about you laying on that broken coffee table. Crying to me to go back to bed." His shoulders shake with a soft sob. "I don't want something to happen to you again! I wanted to make sure you were okay. But I knew you asked me to stay. I didn't want to make you mad."

"Shh." Sans gently pets his skull. "It's okay. It's over now." He tells him gently. "We're safe."

"You promise?" Papyrus looks up to him.

"I promise." Sans nods. "Now how about we make something to eat? Does that sound good?"

Papyrus nods his head wiping away his tears. "Okay Sans."

The two of them head to the kitchen to do just that. They made some sandwiches then sat in the living room to eat. They ended up falling asleep on said couch.

Sans blinks his eyes open finding darkness. He slightly sits up glancing around. His eyes adjust and he sees the living room. He turns to Papyrus who is sound asleep. He smiles and places a gentle hand on his skull. "Sleep well. I won't ever let him come back to hurt you again." He removes his hand, then lays on the remaining space of the couch. He is soon asleep again.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty six:

The next morning Papyrus is being shaken awake causing him to groan. He blinks awake to find Sans trying to wake him up. "Sans? What's going on? Did something happen?"

Sans shakes his head giving a soft smile. "Nope." He informs his brother. "I'm getting you up so you can eat breakfast. You'll need something in your tummy if you're going to come with me."

Upon hearing this Papyruss entire face lit up in excitement. He sits up almost immediately. "You mean I really get to go with you?!"

"Mhm." Sans nods smiling more. "Now come on. Lets eat breakfast so we can get ready to go." He leads his brother, who is practically bouncing, to the kitchen for breakfast. He finds time goes by fast as before he knows it he's heading to his station. He glances to Papyrus who is taking in everything as they walk. He also notices that the other is skipping causing his smile to widen. He approaches his station coming to a stop.

Papyrus slows to a stop as well and turns to his dear brother.

"We're here."

Papyrus turns to look around himself. He spots the station so he heads closer to it. He does a few laps around the post inspecting every inch of it that he can reach.

Sans moves closer as Papyruss laps slow down. "So? What do you think buddy?" He inquired to the other who stops only to turn to him.

Papyruss eyes are shining as he is looking over his shoulder at his older brother. "It's awesome Sans!" His happy and excited tone makes Sans smile more than before.

"Glad to hear it." Sans nods softly to this. "And we have lots of snow around here to build with too. That way you won't get bored."

"I wanna see what you do here first." Papyrus informs him and Sans chuckles.

"Ok. Okay." Sans agrees to this as he settles his chuckling. He heads behind the station sitting down.

Papyrus joins him standing next to him. He looks around at first vibrating from some excitement. He however calms down after a bit only to put his folded arms on the station surface. He lays his head down so his chin bone is on his arms.

"I know it's not as exciting as you were hoping." Sans admits slightly glancing away. He feels a bit bad for bringing Papyrus. He does so since now he realizes just how bored Papyrus really will be.

Upon hearing his brothers words Papyrus raises his head turning to said brother. "Don't be ridiculous brother." He states giving the other a smile. "Your job is so incredibly important. And I respect that." He reaches out one hand, the other staying right where it is, and gently touches his brothers arm.

Sans feels the touch as comforting.

"It may not be super exciting but the thought that at any moment it could be... Well that makes it all the more fun!" Papyrus beams in excitement causing confusion in Sans. "It's such a cool job Sans! You amazed me again brother."

Sans can't help his own smile upon hearing this. "Aw Thanks buddy." He pats the others skull. "But still. How about we find an activity to do hm?" He suggests in which the younger nodded.

"Like what? What kind of activities do you do?" Papyrus inquires. His hands clenched loosely into fists by his chest. His eyes gleaming in excitement.

"Well right now we gotta stay here." Sans informs him. "Though later we can totally head elsewhere. So let's do something simple. Like playing with the snow. I bet it'll be great material to work with here. Hardly touched by anyone after all."

Papyrus nods in agreement to this. "I wanna build a snowman!"

"Go nuts." Sans nods his approval only for a smaller arm to loop around his own.

"You're coming too." Papyrus brings him to a spot a little behind the station.

Sans notes that it is in a spot where they can still see as needed. He agrees to this spot with a nod when Papyrus questioningly looks.

Encouraged, Papyrus begins preparing the base of the snowman.

Sans lets him start only to help him roll it when it becomes too heavy. He lets Papyrus pick where the snowman will sit.

Papyrus hurries to get the second part of the snowman's body made. He happily lets Sans assist him in doing so.

Sans does make sure to be alert and do glances. He has to make sure that he's doing what he needs to be doing. "Okay Paps." He begins once the part is ready to go on. "We're going to lift it up on the count of three."

Papyrus nods and the two bend down to grab onto it.

"One." Sans commences the countdown. "Two. Three!"

The two boys lift with all of their might. They groan as they strain to get the heavy ball up.

Sans carefully directs Papyrus to roll it onto the other half. He uses that to help them get it up onto the top of the bottom one. He sits down in the snow with a relieved huff now that it is on.

"We still have to make one more!" Papyrus exclaims.

"Yeah. Okay." Sans agrees getting up. "Let's do it then."

They get the last one ready only to begin roll it to make it bigger.

At one point Papyrus stopped and turned noticing something.

Sans stops as well and turns as Papyrus approaches something. "Papyrus. Don't approach anything dangerous." He tries to plead watching his younger brother crouch down. He is about to move when the other picks something up from the snow. He leans his body and head in attempts to get a look while the smaller stands up. "Paps?"

Papyrus turns around only to wave an old slightly torn hat. "Look Sans! Can we put it on the snowman?!" He poses the question excitedly. Only bringing the hat down to stop waving it when he finished speaking.

Sans nods seeing as the big hole means it won't be of use to them. "Sure. Why not."

Papyrus bounds over to the sentry station. He places the hat on the surface of it. He hurried back to help with the head of the snowman.

They get the lighter than the last part, head on.

Papyrus grabs the hat coming back over to it. He tries to reach the showman's head... However he is unable to even on his toes.

Sans barely holds back from chuckling. He picks Papyrus up placing him on his shoulders. "There. Try it now."

Papyrus nods and reaches out finally being able to reach its head. He gets the hat on and leans more forward to adjust it.

"Papyrus!" Sans speaks in slight fear. "Be careful you're gonna-" But it was too late.

Papyrus fell forward knocking himself into the snowman.

Sans fell to his hands and knees as he let go of Papyruss legs on instinct. His instinct was to catch himself.

The snowman toppled over with Papyrus left laying on the bottom part.

"Fall." Sans speaks softly only to look up. He quickly gets up when Papyrus doesn't move right away. "Paps!" He hurried around to try to check Papyruss face. He has to see if the other is conscious or not. His mind flashing back to when Papyrus hit the wall, thanks to Gaster, falling unconscious. He feels some relief that the other is conscious. His feeling of relief doesn't go beyond that since Papyrus is crying. "Hey." He crouches by the other. "Are you okay buddy? Does anything hurt?" He inquires as Papyrus sniffles. He starts to reach out towards the other though halfway he stops.

Papyrus spoke before Sans could reach him. "Asgores gonna throw me in jail!" He sobs loudly and begins shaking in fear.

"What!?" Sans questions now confused. "Where did you get that idea?"

"I-In school." Papyrus stutters holding back a sob. "They s-said monster's w-who do bad t-things get thrown in j-j-jail by Asgore!" He barely manages to get the word Jail out thanks to the terror.

Sans reaches out fully and cups his cheek. "Paps, you didn't do anything bad. No ones taking you to jail."

"Sans! I killed him! I killed the snowman!" Papyrus whines out loudly. "I did something horrible! I'm going to be thrown in jail for sure for this! I don't want to be taken away from you!"

This time Sans can't hide his chuckles. He speaks when he gets a slight glare from the other. "Silly Paps." He pats the others shoulder. "You didn't kill him." He gets a sniffle as a response. So he pulls the other off of the bottom parry of the snowman. He holds the other under his armpits in the air so they can look at each other. "He'll be okay. I promise I'll help you fix him up good as new."

A look of relief washes over Papyrus who wipes at his tears only to nod. He is put down by his brother so they can rebuild the snowman.

With Sanss help they manage to make the snowman look good as new.

Papyrus turns to share a smile with Sans upon seeing this.

"See? Now wasn't that Snow-Tastic?" Sans questions and Papyrus groans.

"Sans!" Papyrus complains though it only makes his brother laugh. He pauses as his older brother pats his head gently.

"You did good bro."

Those words make Papyruss entire face light up.

Sans wishes to keep that look on him forever.

The two relax in the sentry station for a bit. Papyrus feels a little more settled and Sans is relaxed.

Sans starts planning what they could have for lunch. He turns to his brother upon his sleeve being tugged. "What's up bro?"

"I'm hungry. Can we go get something to eat?" Papyrus inquires looking up at his brother.

"Of course we can. We can take a break for food." Sans agrees. "Come on. Lets head back to town."

With a nod Papyrus follows after Sans as they head back to town.

Sans takes Papyrus to their house. He would take him to Grillbys though he would feel better if he went first. He supposes that it's just a habit by now. He gets them some food from the fridge.

They sit in the living room and eat together.

Sans can't help a smile as he sees Papyrus enjoying his food.

After eating the two head back to the station to finish the day.

The next day Sans goes to his station alone. He had left Papyrus at home to let him sleep in. He did make sure to lock the house and leave a note. He taps his fingers on the surface of his station finding himself to be rather bored. He wonders what Alphys is doing right now. He can't help it as his thoughts wander to her possible project.

It really could be anything.

However Sans was soon snapped back to reality hearing footsteps crunching in the snow. He turns taking note that they sound heavy.

Well at least heavier than Papyrus.

Sans looks in the direction it's coming from. He notices that it happens to be the direction of the ruins. "Who's there!?" He calls staying on his guard.

The footsteps stop and Sans prepares his magic. Said footsteps are soon heard running away back the way they came.

Sans, knowing it's a part of his duty, chases after them. He tries to reach them but they manage to get away. He skids to a stop almost running into the ruins door. He glances around himself even though everything is silent. "What in the world?" He questions scratching his skull. "That's a bit strange." He turns heading back while also taking a look around. He however doesn't even find someone hiding. He gets back to his station only for Alphys to call him. He is quick to pick up. "Alphys!"

"S-Sans." Alphys begins. "I-I checked t-the cameras. T-The one r-right outside the ruins. I-It's down."

"Really? I was about to ask if you could see anything. I heard someone but they took off only to seemingly vanish."

"D-Do you think i-it was a h-h-human?"

"I get the feeling it wasn't. Though it could have been. All I know is they bolted after I spoke up. And it was only footsteps. I didn't see them. I even checked the area but no one was there."

"O-Okay. I-I'll report w-what you h-heard. B-Be careful. P-Please check t-the camera."

"Will do. I'll call you with the news."

"O-Okay. I'll report what y-you heard."

With that the two hang up.

Sans heads off to check the camera as requested. He frowns upon seeing that it was so badly burnt it melted. He calls Alphys upon making this discovery.

Alphys answers.

"I found the camera. It seems to be burnt and melted." Sans informed her in which she made a curious noise.

"T-That should be i-impossible." Alphys responds, and Sans can clearly imagine her shaking her head. "I-It's too cold f-for that. F-Frozen or f-frost sure. But b-burnt? M-Melted!? No. O-Only magic c-could cause this."

"I did hear someone earlier." Sans reminds her. "Maybe this is connected. Maybe whoever this is doesn't want others to see them?"

"I-It's possible." Alphys agrees. "It's h-hard to s-say for sure r-right now. I g-guess we'll h-have to rebuild t-the camera and g-go from there."

"Yeah." Sans agrees to that.

A little after his conversation with Alphys Sans heads back to town for lunch. He pauses staring at one building. His eyes drift to the name of the place.

Grillbys.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty seven:

Sans is curious about the place. He wonders if Whirl is still there. He finds himself drifting towards the door without even realizing. He stops however as he realizes what he's doing. His hand halfway towards opening the door.

Whirl wouldn't remember them though... Right? With how long ago it happened... plus he's in better clothing. So even if he was there Whirl would think it was the first time. Even though there might be a chance he could remember his face. He could possibly have forgotten with time.

Sans backs off dropping his hand to his side. Second guessing about going inside the place. He glances around though none of the residents seem to notice that something is wrong. He figures that partially blending in with white snow helps him in that way. He turns back knowing that he could be seen at any moment. He has to decide what he's going to do. His mind goes to Papyrus. "Maybe he'll still like the food here...? I wonder if they've changed anything." He wonders softly to himself and makes up his mind about going inside. He heads inside and glances around. He spots quite a few different monsters. He also notices Grillby behind the counter. He approaches the counter not sure of the others just yet. His eyes keep alert for any sign of Whirl... Though he doesn't see anything. He supposes he might be foolish for hoping to see the very kind monster again. He settles on a chair on the counter.

"Hey there. Decided to drop by?" Grillby greets Sans.

"Yeah." Sans confirms. "Got curious. What do you have?"

"We have a burger or fries." Grillby informs him. "I'll be able to show you more when you're older."

Sans nods softly. "Okay. Um how much are they?"

"Well it's 10000g for two meals. And 5000g for one." Grillby resounds making Sans gawk.

"That much?"

"We also have a tab system. So people can pay it back later." Grillby informs him. "Would you like to order anything?"

For a moment Sans glanced down in consideration. He knows that it's a lot of money. As well as that he might only barely have enough right now. He's a bit low on funds... Though there is the tab system. He wants to see if he can take Papyrus here safely. He needs to figure out a way to do so if it turns out safe. "Yeah. I suppose I could." He agrees knowing that he needs to gather information about this place. "Can I try a burger?" He doesn't want to give away that he's already tried the food once. He just figures the best way to get information is to order food.

"Of course." Grillby nods. "I'll bring you one." He heads off with that to make it.

Sans is a little confused though he wonders if Whirl is doing something else. He also guesses Grillby is going back to tell Whirl what to make.

"Hey."

Sans turns as one of the others approaches him. He notices himself looking at a bird looking monster.

"You're first time here?" The bird looking monster inquires.

Sans nods. "Uh Yeah. It is."

"Oh trust me you're going to like it." The bird monster informs him sitting down next to him. "Grillby makes the best food."

"Does he have any family? I just thought I saw another fire monster is all." Sans tries to pose the question as if he doesn't actually know.

"Hm." The bird monster hums thoughtfully. "Well if I remember correctly he did have a younger brother. Though his brother left some time ago. To do something he really wanted I think. I just don't remember what it was. Grillby does have a daughter though. A young thing. Much younger than you. Shes very young. And Grillbys parents died in an accident involving snow falling from a branch. Fire monsters are very sensitive to any kind of water element. It can kill them given the right circumstances."

"Oh." Sans nods his head. "I see." He tries to think of something else to say. He is saved from having to continue when Grillby returns with the food.

"Go ahead." The bird monster encourages. "Try it. See if you like it."

Sans nods softly. "Okay. Here it goes." He picks up the burger bringing it towards his mouth that he opens. He takes a bite. His teeth sinking into the juicy burger.

"Well? What do you think?" The bird monster questions in excitement while watching Sans closely.

Grillby focuses more on the glass he's washing.

Sans waits until he swallows what is in his mouth. "This food is great."

"I told you so." The bird monster turns. "Mixed drink me Grillby."

Sans watches in slight amazement and wonder as Grillby mixes everything a shaker. He also watches the drink be poured. He turns as the bird monster extends a hand so he won't go for it.

"Sorry buddy. Maybe when you're a bit older." The bird monster informs him. "This drink is for adults only. Which means you'll have to find another drink."

Sans blinks at this and wonders if it's what Gaster had been drinking. He supposed that it could be. He focuses on his food. He might try taking Papyrus here. He at least can tell it's a safe place. He feels more at ease about brining Papyrus here next time. He finishes and pays thanking Grillby.

"It's too bad Whirl went off on his own." The bird monsters words grab Sanss attention. "You probably miss having the extra hands around here."

"He said that there was something he had to do." Grillby shrugs. "It sounded important whatever it was. He wouldn't tell me like it's some big secret."

"Ah. Yeah it's really too bad." The bird monster nods. "I wonder how he's doing."

"Well awhile back he sent me a letter to pretty much say he's alive." Grillby informs her. "I'm just waiting for when he decides to write again."

The bird monster nods again and Sans heads off.

Sans isn't sure why but he feels a little sad Whirl isn't there. He guesses it could be because the monster was so nice to them. He pushes his thoughts away and heads off. He makes it back to his post. He stays there for the rest of the time before going home. "Hey Paps. I'm back." He states only for Papyrus to rush towards him hugging him tightly. "Whoa there. Is everything alright?"

"I just missed you so much." Papyrus informs Sans. "Can I go with you more? Please?" He pulls away looking up at his big brother.

Sans smiles softly with a slight huff. "Alright." He agrees. "You can come with me more often." He smiles more as Papyruss face lights up.

"Oh thank you Sans! I'll do my best! I promise!"

"I know you will." Sans gently pets his little brothers skull. "Then I'll get you up on time to go tomorrow."

Papyrus nods in agreement to this. "Thank you Sans!" He gives his brother a big hug before running off else where in the house.

Sans is smiling to himself. He heads to the kitchen to make them some food for supper.

As promised the next day Papyrus gets to go with Sans.

Papyrus is hopping around in excitement. He's almost doing circles around Sans.

Sans can't help smiling as this is going on. He accidentally bonks into a tree on the side where his eye is having problems.

Papyrus stops bouncing and turns to his brother who stumbles back. He hurried over while Sans rubs his own face. "Brother! Are you okay!?"

"Yeah." Sans assures him even flashing a smile. "I just need to pay more attention to where I'm going."

"Don't scare me like that again." Papyrus pleads.

Sans brings a hand down and gently rubs the top of Papyruss head. "I'll be more careful." He promises. "Now let's keep going. Don't want to be late."

Papyrus holds Sans hand the rest of the way. He speaks up to his brother again when they're almost there. "Sans?" He continues after getting a soft questioning noise. "Do you think I could make a good sentry one day?"

"Sure you could." Sans nods in agreement. "The best out there probably."

"Even better than you?" Papyrus asks in which Sans chuckles.

"Even better than me."

Papyruss eyes shine upon hearing this. "Thank you Sans! I'll use me coming with you to learn everything."

"It's the best way to learn." Sans agrees in which Papyrus nods.

They make it to Sanss sentry station and move around to behind it. They settle down for awhile of work.

It really is a truly peaceful day.

Sans knows that they should really wait until they have the money to visit Grillbys. He supposes they could use the tab system. He just currently isn't a fan of owing others money. He'll do it later if needed.

"Sans! Sans!"

Sans blinks not realizing he had gotten lost in thought. He looks to his brother who's smiling at him. "What's up bro?"

"Can we go on a patrol?" Papyrus inquires.

"Sure." Sans agrees shifting to get up.

"I The Great Papyrus will make it a great patrol!"

"I'm sure you will." Sans responds with a smile.

"You know I like the sound of that." Papyrus admits snuggling into Sanss side. "The great Papyrus."

"It suits you." Sans gently rubs his brothers arm after putting his own around the other.

Papyrus nods and stays cuddled against his older brother for a few moments longer. He pulls away after that so that they can go on their patrol. He takes the lead while Sans follows along behind him. He is hopping around checking everything he possibly can.

Sans is smiling softly as he watches the younger excitedly go around.

Papyrus pauses by the woods and turns to them. "Sans! Did you hear that?" He questions. "What if it's a human!?" He then suddenly dashes off into the woods.

"Papyrus!" Sans chases after him but the other is much faster and Sans loses sight of his younger brother. He skids to a stop looking around trying to get even a glimpse of the other. "PAPYRUS!" He calls out into the woods. "Where did you go?!" He checks footprints and follows them in a rush. He doesn't want to lost the other. He can feel the wind starting to pick up so it could threaten blowing snow onto the footprints. He has to find his brother before anything happens.

Papyrus on the other hand skids to a stop to look around himself. "Where did it come from? Do you know?" He waits for an answer only to not receive any. "Sans?" He turns around only to feel panicked as he realizes that he is alone. "Sans!" He moves back the way he thinks that he came looking around himself frantically. "No. No. No. No!" His breathing picks up speed and his hands tremble. "I don't know my way back. And I can't leave Sans out here." He looks around frantically again trying to figure out what to do as he starts to feel disoriented. Though just before he dashes off in a direction he hears a sound. "That sounds like someone calling me name… Sans!" He realizes with a gasp and dashes off that way. He follows the voice until he finds his brother looking around. "SANS!"

Sans turns quickly upon hearing his name. "Paps!" He opens his arms allowing the other to jump into them. He hugs him close and a little tightly. He does make sure to not hurt him though. "Oh thank the stars you're okay."

"I'm sorry brother." Papyrus sobs. "I didn't mean to go too fast."

"Don't worry about it." Sans shushes him gently. "What matters is that you're okay. Let's go back."

Papyrus nods so the two of them head back to Sans's sentry station still cuddling each other to keep each other calm.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty eight:

Sans saved his earnings for three months before he felt ready to take Papyrus to Grillbys. He wanted to make sure they'd have enough for Grillbys and other food. He has visited Alphys and with her help he got better at just using his good eye. He doesn't plan to tell Papyrus who will worry too much. He also has been trying to spend more time with his brother. So he's been seeing Alphys les and less. He is watching Papyrus do some patrols around Sanss sentry station area. He is keeping Grillbys a surprise for him.

Papyrus has worked so hard on the days Sans brought him to work. He really deserves a surprise after all.

Sans heads the others tummy rumble indicating he's getting hungry. "Well. How about lunch?" He suggests in which Papyrus nods.

"Yes please!" He hurried over to the older. "What are we going to have? What did you bring?"

"Nothing." Sans responds causing Papyrus to stare at him with confusion. "We're going out for lunch."

"Where?"

"You'll see." Sans leads Papyrus back towards town. He holds his hand as the other is on the side where Sans can't see.

They make it without incident and Papyrus looks up at it.

"You mean we can go in here?" Papyrus questions turning to Sans who nods.

"That's right." Sans informs him. "Come. Let's head inside."

With that the of them do just that going inside.

Papyrus looks around as a few monsters greet them and others just glance their way briefly. He is lifted onto a chair at the counter. He watches Sand climb onto the seat next to him.

"Do you want a burger?" Sans inquires in which Papyrus nods. He turns his attention to Grillby. "Two burgers please."

Grillby nods and heads off to make them.

"Wow Sans. You make it sound like you've been here a lot." Papyrus comments smiling at his older brother.

Sans lightly shrugs. "Nah. I haven't been here often. I only went to check it out before I brought you here." He lets his eyes meet his brothers own. "So? What do you think?"

Papyrus takes a more in-depth look around. He analyzes all that he sees while Sans waits. He turns back to the other and leans against him. "I wouldn't like being here without you."

Sans puts an arm around him and hears some customers talking loudly. "Do they seem too noisy and rowdy for you?" He poses the question with a gentle tone of voice.

Papyrus nods. "They seem so out of control."

Sans smiles softly and lets his little brothers skull. "It's okay. You don't have to like this place." He assures him with gentle soothing hushes. "At Lear's you tried it. That's good enough for me."

Papyrus snuggles into the others embrace. "Thank you Sans!" He sounds rather happy about the soothing words Sans has given him.

The two turn when Grillby returns with their food.

"Dig in Paps." Sans encourages as the food is placed before them.

Papyrus picks up a burger and begins to eat as does Sans. He eats the whole thing faster than Sans.

"You were hungry." Sans mentions before taking another bite.

"Food is food." Papyrus responds after swallowing what he has eaten. "Right Sans?"

"Yeah." Sans finishes his own food. "Food is food."

Papyrus takes another look around in which Sans follows his gaze. He listens to try to catch some of the conversations. He notes of how they were just some regular small talk. He's heard that before. He turns back to his brother who meets his eye. He shares a smile with him.

"Shall we?" Sans asks in which Papyrus nods. He pays and takes his brother out of the place.

"Sans?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could be a sentry too?"

Sans smiles softly at hearing the question. "I'm sure you could be." He answers in which Papyruss eyes light up. "I could bring you to help teach you."

"I love that! Then I can help you!" Papyrus is bouncing with excitement.

Sans chuckles at the sight. "Alright buddy. We'll begin tomorrow."

"Yay!" Papyrus leaps high up in the air making Sans laugh again.

The next day Sans takes Papyrus with him to his sentry station.

Papyrus bounces all the way there. "Okay Sans!" He turns with shining eyes as they arrive. "What's on our agenda today?"

"Well Paps." Sans begins. "We're going to check the area. Look for any hiding humans."

"Human hunt!" Papyrus calls jumping into the air with one fist upwards.

"Okay sure. Well call it that." Sans shrugs while smiling. "So yes. Well do a little human hunting." He takes the lead or at least tries to as Papyrus races on ahead. He has to jog to catch up to the other. "Whoa. Slow down there buddy." He tries to tell him.

"Come on Sans! We have to find the humans before they run away!" Papyruss pace excitedly picks up.

Sans full on runs after him... Yet the younger is so excited he manages to get further and further ahead. "Papyrus!" He calls out after his brother. He closes his eyes and teleports in front of the other. He opens his eyes as the other skids to a stop. He doesn't mind the snow hitting his legs. "Papyrus." He lets out a breath of relief. "We will find them if they're out there. But you're going too fast."

"Sorry Sans." Papyrus glances down. "I guess I got a bit too excited."

Sans kneels on one knee in the snow. He gently places a hand on the others shoulder. "It's okay to be excited." He assures him. "Just listen next time. Okay? If I tell you to slow down then you need to slow down."

Papyrus quickly hugs his older brother. "I will Sans!"

Sans hugs him back with a small smile. "Thanks bro."

They stay like that for a moment before they pull away and Sans stands up.

"Now. Let's really do this." Sans suggests in which Papyrus nods in agreement. "We don't want to be too loud. The humans might be able to hear us." 'As well as everything else.' He finishes in his head. "So let's try to move quieter." He places a finger on his teeth as if to emphasize his point.

Papyrus nods and walks this time as they begin searching. He follows some footprints only to end up running into something. He jolts up looking up only for Sans to turn to look at him. "Ah, Sorry Sans!"

"It's okay bud." Sans gently strokes the others skull. "Did you find anything?"

"Your footprints!" Papyrus informs him. "I followed them all the way to you!"

Sans smiles. "Hey! You're really cut out for this. Aren't you?" His words cause his brother to beam. He wants to protect his precious little brother forever... However he is well aware that it won't be possible. He can't protect him from everything. He needs to teach Papyrus to defend himself. He has to make sure that his brother will be alright on his own.

Papyrus isn't getting any younger.

"Okay Paps. Pretend I'm an enemy." Sans tells him as Papyrus listens. "What do you do when you see me?"

"Ask what you're doing?" Papyrus tries to guess.

"You could do that. But imagine I was going to attack you. Show me what you would do."

Papyrus lowers his head. "Sans... I don't like this."

"Ah." Sans quickly hugs the other. "Paps. It's okay. I won't hurt you. You know that." He adds in which Papyrus nods in confirmation. "If you want to become a sentry you need to know what to do in situations. I won't always be there to help."

"Okay." Papyrus nods and backs off a few steps. "Let's do it Sans."

Sans is glad to see Papyrus doing better. "Okay. If you're in trouble and need to defend yourself you're gonna need your attacks."

Papyrus summons some bones in response. He hasn't managed to make them big but they should work. "I practiced a few times." He smiles as he says this.

"Okay." Sans smiles softly as well. "Good job. Now throw them at the tree." He points to the tree that has become the target of the attacks. He steps back and watch what his little brother will do. He needs to see how much he needs to teach the other.

Papyrus looks thoughtful as he glances to his attacks. He gets an idea reaching up grabbing onto one of them. He turns to the tree ready to do this. He throws the bone as hard as he can. He watches as the bone hits the tree bouncing off of it.

"Not bad Paps." Sans pats his back. "Now lets also work on throwing it with our magic."

"How do you do that?" Papyrus inquires turning to his older brother.

"First you need to have your attacks." Sans summons some of his own bones. "Then you need to concentrate. The attacks are a part of you. A part of your magic." He turns his gaze to the tree. "Use your magic to get them to move. It helps visualizing the movement." He sends a bone flying into the tree. He manages to get it slightly dug in but not that far into the tree. "Now you try."

Papyrus nods and closes his eyes to concentrate. He starts with one bone. He gets the feel of his magic connected to the attack. He imagines it flying through the air much like how Sans's did.

Sans notices one of the bone attacks twitch. He stays quiet to let Papyrus focus.

Papyrus opens his eyes flinging it with his magic. He watches it soar through the air. His bones slightly rattling with excitement.

The bone hits the tree only to bounce off.

"Wow. Nice throw." Sans comments looking at it with his one hand cupped above his eye. He turns to his brother lowering his hand only to see the others face fall. "Paps?" He is quick to scoop the younger up into his arms. He doesn't even notice the other attacks Papyrus made disappear. He's too focused on his brother.

"I didn't do it." Papyrus sniffles to his brother.

"What are you talking about? You did do it."

"But it didn't dig into the tree like yours!"

Sans can't help a soft smile even as Papyrus looks at him with such sad eyes. "Oh silly Paps. You'll do that part one day. Look at the fact that you threw it. That's a good thing."

"Is it?" Papyrus inquires in which Sans nods as a response.

"Mhm." Sans confirms verbally as well.

Papyruss face lights up a little. "I'll keep working on it! I'll show you what I can do!"

"I know you will." Sans confirms. "Now how about we work on it some more?" He puts the other down after getting a confirmation nod.

The next morning Sans wakes up hearing some thudding footsteps. He sits up becoming worried that someone had gotten in. He hurries out of his room. He doesn't hear the footsteps so he takes a look around. He notes how the front door is still closed. He would have surely heard them if they closed the door. He turns noticing Papyruss door is open. He heads inside finding no one there. He notes how the covers were taken off in a haste. He gains an uneasy feeling. His feeling gets worse seeing clothes hastily put on the floor. "Papyrus!?" He turns and rushes downstairs. "Paps!" He calls out again. He is about to bolt out the door scared that someone took his brother. His mind racing as he wonders if it was Gaster who maybe found a way back.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter twenty nine:

"Sans?"

Sans spins around hearing a voice. He relaxes at seeing his brother standing in the kitchen doorway. "Papyrus!" He hurries over hugging him. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I was gonna make breakfast." Papyrus informs him. "Sans? Is everything okay?"

Sans pulls away to look at him. "Yeah. Everything's okay." He assures. He can't even stop his hand from going up to rub at his bad eye. "It's alright."

"Sans! Is your eye bugging you!?" Papyrus tries to get a look at the others eye.

"I'm okay." Sans moves his hand away from his eye. "Really I am."

Papyrus doesn't look convinced. "Why are you lying to me?"

Sans blinks at this.

"You were rubbing so it had to have been bugging you." Papyrus points out. "I don't like it when you lie to me."

Sans softly smiles and pats his brothers head assuringly. "It was just a little itchy was all."

"Was it because of me?"

"No. No, of course not." Sans rubs a hand down the side of Papyruss face gently cupping his jaw. "Itches happen sometimes. They're nothing to worry about. A normal response of the body."

This explanation seems to help Papyrus calm down a little.

"Now. How about breakfast? We have a big day ahead of us." Sans suggests moving into the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Papyrus agrees following after him. "Sans, I'm going to grow up so I can help you."

"Oh? Is that so?" Sans glances over his shoulder as he grabs some oranges.

Papyrus nods his head. "Yup. And I'm gonna start by training with my attacks! Don't worry Sans I won't go far."

Sans is hesitant about this. He doesn't want Papyrus wandering off without him. He sighs softly to himself closing his eyes for a moment. He has to do this. He has to let Papyrus have more freedom. He needs to accept that Papyrus will grow up. He deserves the freedom and trust. "Okay. You can train. Find a good place but make sure you know you're way back."

"And if a stranger offers me something I won't listen!" Papyrus salutes Sans.

"I know you won't go with strangers." Sans clanks his teeth on the others forehead. He moves away grabbing something to start with. "These oranges will help us be ready for the day."

"I'll help you chop them!" Papyrus gets out what they need.

Sans comes along with him. He helps cut them not wanting the younger to cut himself. "Good job Papyrus." He says gaining a wide smile from his brother.

Papyrus eats the oranges with Sans. "They're juicy!" He admits running his teeth across his teeth. He does so catching any juice left behind on them.

"And healthy." Sans adds to what the other has just said. "So make sure you eat good this morning. Practicing can take a lot out of you."

Papyrus nods and keeps eating.

Sans finishes eating and heads to get ready for the day. He makes sure to wash away the juice from the oranges; as it really shows on white bone. He supposes it's the joy of being a skeleton. He soon is ready for work. "Okay Paps. I'm off to work. And remember." He points to his brother. "Don't work yourself down to the bone."

"Sans!" Papyrus, in slight revenge, moves forward. He grabs onto Sanss arm swinging slightly by his hands. "Not funny!"

"Oh no! You're too heavy!" Sans pretends to begin leaning down on where Papyrus is holding. "I can't hold us both! We're doomed!"

"No!" Papyrus calls out and let's go. He dashes a little away while giggling.

Sans is laughing as well as he lowers his arm. He straightens himself. "Well. I'll see you when I get back."

"Bye Sans!" Papyrus rushes over for a hug. He gets one in return then heads off into his room.

Sans in the meantime leaves.

Papyrus heads outside to the side of the house not long after. "Okay! Let's do this!" He summons a bone attack and concentrates on the chosen tree. "We gotta get it stuck." He whispers to himself. He uses his magic to throw the bone as hard as he thinks he can. He watches it fly through the air. "Come on. Come on." He is almost vibrating from the anticipation of this. He really wants to be able to do this. He wants to show Sans that he can do this. He wants to show his brother that he's strong and can help.

The bone hits the tree bouncing off making Papyrus slump with a heavy sigh.

"I guess more practice is needed before I can show him." Papyrus mummers to himself. He picks himself right back up to have another go at it. He summons then tosses yet another bone. He stays standing where he is as it goes along.

This time the bone hits the tree taking a small piece of bark off. It falls to the ground after that.

"It's something." Papyrus tries to look to the positive and throws more bones to continue practicing this.

A small young monster peers out of a hiding spot. She is a young kangaroo monster with some slightly more human features. She tilts her head as she watches Papyrus throw bone after bone. She turns away and glances at her hands. She closes her eyes trying to summon an attack. She cracks open an eye and sees that she was unsuccessful. She spares a glance back at the skeleton. "One day. One day I'll be able to use magic better just like you." With that she hops away.

Papyrus never knowing she was there. He continues practice for a good long while. "One more." He slightly pants to himself as he swears he is sweating. "One more and then I'll stop." He prepares a bone and aims it at the tree. He tosses it and he keeps his eyes on it all the way.

The bone spins as it goes along through the air until it hits the tree slightly digging into it. It doesn't go deep though.

"I guess I should break." Papyrus let's out a huff and heads to get himself some food.

When Sans comes home he doesn't see his brother right away.

"Paps! I'm home!" Sans calls out glancing around.

"Sans!"

Sans looks up to see Papyrus come out of his own room.

"You're back!" Papyrus hurries down and hugs his brother.

"Hey bro." Sans hugs him back. "How was your day?"

"Great! I'm getting better at magic!" Papyrus informs him smiling wide.

"That's great!" Sans nods smiling as well. "Do you want to show me first or should we make supper?"

"I wanna show you!" Papyrus informs him and Sans chuckles softly.

"Okay. Let's go outside and show me what you've managed to do." Sans follows his brother who races outside.

"Watch! Watch me Sans!"

"I'm watching." Sans confirms as Papyrus summons a bone.

Papyrus concentrates and throws it at the tree. He turns to Sans with hopeful eyes as the bone slightly stays in the tree.

"You did great." Sans informs his brother as he gently rubs the top of his skull. "And such great work from a great skeleton means we should make something special!" He leads the way back inside.

"I want meatballs!" Papyrus declares.

"Alright. We'll make meatballs." Sans agrees and gathers the ingredients.

"When I get better at magic I'm going to help you as a sentry." Papyrus declares and Sans pauses for a brief moment.

"Is that what you want to do?" Sans questions glancing to his brother.

"Well it's a good place to start for me. Right?"

Sans smiles softly. "Yeah. It is."

Though things wouldn't change for another two years.

Sans started napping more at his station and took some time to visit Alphys here and there. He has realized that sentry duty doesn't have much to do. He's also visited Grillbys a bit more whenever he found time. He mainly went for a quick bite to eat, Papyrus doesn't really like that place so Sans doesn't force him to go. He has also been surprised at how tall Papyrus is getting. He knows that the other could still grow; and there's no doubt he'll be much taller than Sans himself. He came home and saw Papyrus drawing in the living room. "What's that?" He inquires standing next to his brother. He looks at the paper Papyrus was drawing on.

"It's my sentry station." Papyrus explains holding it up so Sans can see.

The sentry ration looks more tall than wide.

"I thought that I wouldn't need a wide space. Just something to sit or stand in." Papyrus explains. "After all I can do patrols and all that."

"That's a good plan." Sans tells him. "We'll see what we can do about building it."

"Score!" Papyrus looks very pleased with this. "Can I come with you tomorrow to find where I want mine to be?"

"Sure." Sans doesn't see the harm in that. "Why not."

"Yes! You won't regret it!"

So the next day the two set out towards Sanss station together.

Papyrus is excitedly telling his brother about how he'll be the best sentry there ever was. He turns only to spot something which causes him to stop.

Sans stops and turns. "Bro?"

"It's perfect." Papyruss two words cause his older brother to tilt his head. "This is the spot! I want my station to be here!" He begins running around saying where different things will be.

Sans can't help but smile as he watches the other.

"I need to plan this in a drawing." Papyrus takes off after that.

Sans wants to chase after him... Though he reasons that Papyrus is old enough he can get back safely. He should let the other have more freedom. He heads to his post for now deciding to maybe go to Grillbys today. He stays awake at his post a little worried for Papyrus. He takes a breath. "He's not a child. I need to stop treating him like one. I'll need to talk to him later." He stays at his post for now then when the time came he teleports to Grillbys. He heads inside getting greetings from those that are there. He's been here enough that they know him. He greets them back and gets to the counter where he grabs a seat.

Grillby happens to notice that something seems to be on Sanss mind. He inquires to it making Sans sigh softly.

"My little brother is growing up so fast." Sans admits to the other. "I almost can't keep up. He wants to build a sentry station of his own. He seems to have it all planned out."

"Well if you want to use some boxes I have plenty you can use." Grillby offers.

"Thanks. I'll talk to Papyrus and see what he thinks."

"No problem." Grillby assures him.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter thirty:

Sans went home after his shift had ended. "Paps?" He glances around before looking up as said other came racing down the stairs.

"Sans! I did it! I figured out how I want my station to look!" Papyrus tells his brother excitedly.

"Well Grillby said he had boxes for us to use if you want."

"You mean?" Papyruss eyes gleam hopefully.

Sans nods. "Yup. We can build you your own sentry station."

"Yay! Thank you Sans!" Papyrus hugs his brother tightly.

Sans hugs him back. "Don't mention it Papyrus." He assures him. He hugs his brother for a bit longer before they pull away. "Also there's something else I wanted to say. I should have said this before now. I guess I wasn't quite ready."

"Ready for what?" Papyrus inquires tilting his head.

"For you to grow up." Sans tells him. "You don't have to hide all day. You can come and go as you want. I should have let you do this sooner." He slightly glances away feeling a little guilty about keeping Papyrus cooped up for so long. He turns back as he is hugged.

"Thank you Sans. I won't let you down. I promise."

Sans hugs him back. "I know you won't. But don't be afraid to make mistakes. Even I make mistakes."

"Okay Sans."

The next day Sans and Papyrus head into Grillbys that morning.

Papyrus races over to the counter where Grillby is getting ready for the place to open. "You have boxes we can use. Right?" He questions as Grillby nods.

Grillby takes them outside and around to the back. "Help yourselves. Take all of them if you want." He gestures to a big pile of boxes.

Papyrus immediately heads over and begins picking the ones he wants.

"Thank you." Sans glances to Grillby. "You don't know how much this means to us. Especially Papyrus."

Grillby places a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. It's not a problem."

Sans turns back to Papyrus who is grabbing the last one he wants. He watches his brother attempt to pick up the boxes. "Do you need help bud?"

"Yes Sans. That'd be nice."

"You two have fun." Grillby heads off.

"Thanks Grillby!" Papyrus calls after the flame monster.

Sans helps Papyrus carry the boxes off to where he wants his own sentry station to be. Once there Sans sets the boxes down as does Papyrus.

Papyrus builds his station as Sans let's him do it how he wants it to be. He makes sure that it is exactly how he wants it to be.

Sans sits down in the snow to let his brother finish his station.

After a bit Papyrus has it all set up. "What do you think brother?" He asks turning to look to his older brother.

"It's great." Sans tells him smiling.

"I knew it!" Papyrus heads over and tries to pick up his brother.

"Whoa." Sans slightly gasps at this. "Easy there."

"Oh!" Papyrus let's him go. "Sorry Sans. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No. It's okay." Sans assures him. "You didn't scare me. Just surprised me a little."

"Don't worry I won't hurt you."

"I know you won't."

So Papyrus helped Sans using his own sentry station as two months went by. He is patrolling around it when he hears footsteps. He pauses and turns only to see Asgore coming along. "Good afternoon king Asgore!" He greets.

"Hello." Asgore glances to the station before turning back to Papyrus. "What are you up to?"

"I'm helping Sans. I built my own station and everything!"

Asgore smiles at this. "Well there's one thing you're missing."

Papyrus tilts his head. "And What is that?"

"Payment." Asgore informs him. "I'm going to pay you and your brother from now on. Then you can also be an official sentry."

"You mean I can help Sans get money?" Papyrus grins as his whole face lights up.

"Yup." Asgore nods. "Now you can help Sans watch out for humans."

"Thank you! Thank you your majesty!" Papyeus hops around excitedly.

"No problem. Why don't you tell your brother?"

Papyrus nods and dashes off to do so.

Asgore smiles at this and leaves for now. He supposes he doesn't need to check on Sans.

Papyrus makes it to Sanss sentry station. "Sans! Sans!"

Sans turns as Papyrus approaches him. "What's up Paps?"

"Asgore came by! He saw my station and he said I am now a sentry too! He's gonna pay me like he does you!"

Sans blinks in surprise at this. "Really?" He asks and Papyrus nods. "That's great!" He smiles. "You'll be a great sentry. You've already proven yourself."

"Thank you Sans!"

So that's how things went for a year.

Sans spent pretty much everyday at Grillbys.

Papyrus became so invested in his sentry duty. He even put puzzles of his own out, One was made by Alphys. He's even gotten Sans involved with puzzles.

Then one morning Sans notices a letter under their front door. He heads over picking it up.

Papyrus heads over noticing Sans has found something. "Sans? What's that?" He peers over his shorter brothers shoulder.

Sans looks it over. "It's an invitation." He reads it. "Seems Grillby has planned a costume party. He is wondering if we want to join."

"That sounds like fun! Can I be a guard?"

"Of course." Sans agrees. "Let's go get some supplies to make it the best outfit. One that fits you and your style perfectly."

"Yes please!" Papyrus agrees so Sans teleports them to the city. He heads around looking at stores trying to find one that will have what he needs.

Sans follows along and they finally find a supply store so they head on inside.

"What do you think we should make my costume out of?" Papyrus turns to Sans.

"How about plastic?" Sans suggests stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah!" Papyrus checks out some of the plastic and chooses some colours.

Sans also grabs some fabric for him as well to make some clothes to go with it.

They pay and Sans teleports them home.

"I'm gonna get started on this right away!" Papyrus hurries off and to begin making his costume.

Sans takes the fabric and starts to make some extra parts for his brother.

The two worked for days and soon before the party Papyrus comes over.

Sand turns seeing Papyrus wearing a chest piece.

It has white and gold coloured pieces.

"I only had enough to make this." Papyrus whines.

"Don't worry." Sans shows him a light black body suit that excludes the head, boots, short shorts and gloves.

Papyruss eyes light up in happiness and he is quick to put it on. "How do I look?"

"Great." Sans informs him. "But it's missing one thing?"

Papyrus tilts his head. "What's that brother?"

"Your scarf." Sans shows the other the red scarf he made. "I noticed your other one was getting old and had holes. So I made you this one." He is suddenly picked up and hugged.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Papyeus hugs him tightly before putting him down. He puts it on standing tall and proud. "How do I look now?"

"Awesome." Sans nods.

"Nyeh heh heh heh!" Papyrus happily chuckles making Sans smile more. "What about you brother? Did you figure out what you'll dress up as?"

"Well not really. I focused more on making yours perfect. I'm sure Grillby will understand." Sans shrugs.

"No. No. No. That simply won't do." Papyrus picks Sans up and heads upstairs. He puts Sans on his bed and goes through his own closet. "Hm. Aha!" He pulls out some of his clothes. "I think this will do the trick." He turns to reveal them to his brother.

"Sure." Sans agrees and is tossed them so he can put them. He does so and stands to let Papyrus look at him. He is wearing Papyruss cool dude shirt. He also has on a pair of basket ball shorts that are black with a white stripe.

"That works!" Papyrus nods. "Now you're a cool dude!" He picks Sans up once more. "Come! We shall not be late!" He dashes off getting them to Grillbys. "I can't wait to show of my new battle body!" He sets Sans down before opening the door.

The others greet them all dressed up as all sorts of things.

Papyrus starts to mingle with some as he shows his battle body off.

Sans heads to say hi to Grillby and watch.

Grillby is wearing his usual outfit but with bat wings. "That's an interesting costume."

"Paps decided on it for me." Sans shrugs. "He calls it a cool dude costume."

"I see." Grillby nods and the two look to Papyrus. "He's growing to be a good monster. You're raising him right."

Sans turns to glance to Grillby. "You think so? I just thought he became awesome by himself.

Grillby nods and slides a drink in front of Sans. "Here. Try this." He suggests as Sans picks it up to look at it. "I suppose you're old enough now."

Sans drinks it finding it to be a rather strong tasting drink. "That's strong." He admits and spots a bottle of ketchup. He takes it drinking some to help. "This stuff is good."

"You find ways to surprise me." Grillby shakes his head though Sans could swear he's smiling.

"Sans! Sans!" Papyrus comes over to him. "Everyone likes my battle body!"

"That's good." Sans is smiling. "It does look good on you."

"It does!" Papyrus agrees. "I'm going to keep it on! This will help me rise to become a member of the royal guard!"

"A member of the royal guard?" A bird monster speaks up getting the brothers attention. She has a drink in hand. She is wearing small red horns and a red tail with an arrow like end tied around her waist. "You should probably talk to Undyne then."

"Undyne?" Papyrus inquires and the bird monster nods.

"Yup. She's the captain of the royal guard." The bird monster takes a sip of her drink before continuing. "She lives in waterfall. Her house doesn't look like any normal house. You can't miss it."

"Sans! Tomorrow I'm going to go to her place and ask her to let me into the royal guard." Papyrus declares as he turns to his brother.

"Okay." Sans agrees though he is a bit worried about what will happen if his brother does get in. He knows that he can't protect Papyrus forever. He has to let Papyrus shape his own future. He knows it won't be easy as much as he knows that he needs to let Papyrus do this. He takes a sip of his drink finding it helps him settle down.

Papyrus and Sans stayed for awhile chatting with the others. Papyrus had to carry Sans home after Sans had a bit too much to drink.

Papyrus didn't mind though since they went to have fun. He tucked Sans into his bed. He kisses Sanss forehead. "Rest well brother. I'm glad you had fun too." He leaves his brothers room and goes to his own to rest.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter thirty one:

The next day Sans and Papyrus are at Sanss sentry station. Sans is sitting on a stool at his own station and Papyrus is pacing.

"How do I ask her?" Papyrus questions while still pacing in front of Sanss station. He's still wearing his battle body.

"Just ask her." Sans suggests while watching his brother.

"I can't just walk up and ask her. It's gotta make a real impression!" Papyrus complains. "Maybe it'll come to me when I check on my puzzles." He heads off to do this as Sans watches him go.

Sans takes a deep breath. "I don't know how this will turn out."

For the rest of the day Papyrus kept thinking of ways to ask Undyne. He even tries to figure it out as Sans made some supper.

Sans fell asleep as it became late.

Papyrus places a blanket over his sleeping brother. "Thanks for staying up as late as you could with me. It really shows me you care." He blinks. "Thats it!" He kisses the top of his brothers skull. "Thank you brother!" He hurries off making sure to lock the door to keep Sans safe. He heads to waterfall looking around. He finally spots a house that looks a lot different than any he's seen. He heads towards it knocking on the door. He waits for an answer.

Undyne does indeed answer though in pyjamas. Her hair is down and messy.

"I want to join the royal guard!" Papyrus declares as Undyne gives him a 'seriously?' Look.

Undyne slams the door in his face as it is really late.

Papyrus stays there ready to wait. He stayed there all night and Undyne comes out when she woke up.

Undyne blinks at seeing Papyrus still there. "Hey." She smiles to herself. "I like your perseverance. What's your name?"

"Papyrus." Papyrus introduces himself standing tall.

"Well Papyrus. I can train you to be a royal guard." Undyne agrees and Papyrus jumps happily.

"Nyeh heh heh heh! You won't regret it!" Papyrus assures her making Undyne chuckle.

"I'm sure you'll make sure of that." Undyne agrees. "Tomorrow we start your training."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Papyrus nods and dashes off wanting to tell Sans all about it.

Sans is just waking up when Papyrus makes it back.

"Sans! Sans!" Papyrus heads to his brother.

"What's up?" Sans asks rubbing one of his eyes.

"I'm going to train to become a royal guard!" Papyrus proceeds to tell his older brother all about it.

"That's great." Sans is smiling. "I'm glad to hear it. I bet you'll do great!"

"Thank you brother! I'm going to put a sign on my post as a response to this!"

"Well we should get to our stations." Sans takes the lead.

Papyrus checks the time. "Oh my! You're right! We're going to be late!" He picks Sans up carrying him off to their stations. He drops Sans off at his own station before going to his. He works on his puzzles then checks on his brother. He pauses at finding him asleep. "Sans!" He comes over and Sans blinks awake.

"Huh?" Sans's voice is soft as his eyes blink to half open.

"Are you okay? You were sleeping. Did I keep you up too late?" Papyrus questions worriedly.

"No. No." Sans raises his head smiling at his brother. "I was just resting my eyes."

"Oh. Okay." Papyrus nods. "Hopefully my great brother isn't becoming lazy."

"You don't have the nerve to deal with a lazy brother?" Sans jokes causing a groan to come from his younger yet taller brother.

"Sans! No more puns!" Papyrus complains though he doesn't really mind since Sans is smiling. "Let's take our jobs seriously!"

"You got it." Sans salutes him so Papyrus heads off falling back that he will capture a human.

Papyrus also mentions becoming popular as the greatest royal guard member when he catches a human.

"He really is amazing." Sans yawns to himself. "Yeah. Everything will be alright."

That evening, as the time came for them to go home, Sans pulls Papyrus to a place in Snowdin forest.

"Why are we here Sans?" Papyrus inquires looking around.

"I just thought we could build some stuff in the snow to celebrate."

Papyrus gasps in excitement. "Really?"

Sans nods. "Yup. Let's build."

"I'm going to build a snowman me!" Papyrus begins gathering snow.

"I have some of your scarfs fabric left over." Sans pulls it out of his pocket. "I just left it in my pocket and forgot until now."

"Perfect! It'll make sure that it will look just like me." Papyrus begins making his snow version of himself.

Sans sits in the snow and gathers a bunch of snow into a pile in-front of himself. He makes it how he decides that it can look. He pulls out a red marker and writes his name on the snow. He spreads his arms out happily then lays his head on his pile to rest. He watches Papyrus build the snow version of himself. "Doing good Paps!"

"Thank you!" Papyrus looks proud and puts the piece around the snow version of himselfs neck. "There!"

"Perfect bro." Sans smiles seeing how strong the snow version of his brother looks like. "Looks just like you!" He closes his eyes softly.

Papyrus makes a soft giddy sound. "Yes!" He admires it for a good few minutes. He turns to see what his brother has done. He sees the snow pile with the name in red. He also spots that his brother has fallen asleep on the snow pile. He smiles softly to himself only to pick up his brother holding him close. He makes sure his brothers head rests comfortably on his shoulder. "I forgive you this time." He carries his brother home. He tucks him into bed and places a kiss on the top of his skull. "Rest well my dear brother." He leaves him to rest well.

As Papyruss birthday comes up after awhile Sans already has this years present planned out.

Sans had noticed the look Papyrus gave to it when they were in the city a bit after the party. So he knew it was the perfect gift. He is setting it up while Papyrus is at their job. He didn't tell Papyrus where he'd be. He does want it to be a surprise. He finishes and teleports back to his station. He does so just in time as Papyrus comes over.

"Sans! Where were you?!" Papyrus demands as he gets to his brother. "I was looking for you! I was so worried when I couldn't find you at your station or at Grillbys."

"Sorry bro. I went for a walk and fell asleep when I took a break." Sans tried to assure him.

"Are you okay?" Papyrus checks him over.

"I'm fine." Sans assures him though let's his brother check him over.

"Did you sleep last night?" Papyrus questions. "Did you have a nightmare about..."

"No." Sans tells him. "I just got a bit too comfy."

"Oh. Okay." Papyrus nods. "Well it's time to go home."

"Okay." Sans follows after his brother as they go home. "I think you should check your room."

"Huh?" Papyrus turns to look to his brother. "Why?"

"I just have a feeling like you should." Sans informs him. He follows after him and Papyrus opens his door.

The two head in and Papyrus looks around before pausing.

Papyrus gasps happily. "The car bed! And it's even in the colour that I had wanted!"

"Happy surprise birthday." Sans's words cause Papyrus to turn to him in surprise.

"You got me this?!"

Sans nods. "Yeah. It was what I was actually doing. I wanted it to be a surprise." He is suddenly is picked up. He is hugged as Papyrus spins around.

"Thank you! Thank you Sans!" Papyrus happily thanks his brother.

"Okay bro." Sans taps his shoulders. "Keep this up and we'll see if skeletons have the guts to puke."

"Oh. Sorry." Papyrus gently places his brother on the floor.

"It's okay." Sans assures him trying to get the room to stop spinning.

"This is an awesome birthday!"

Sans chuckles at this.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter thirty two:

Papyrus has done training for a while now.

Sans glances at his phone as his messages are unanswered. He knows it's getting late and surely the training should be done by now. He gets up from the couch and teleports to waterfall. He heads on his way to Undynes house. He's heard enough about it from Papyrus to have a good idea on where it is. He finds it hearing the sounds of a sparring. He watches from a distance for a little bit.

Papyrus charges forward swinging a bone at Undyne who easily ducks in a dodge.

Undyne sweeps her spear at his feet.

Papyrus spots this just in time. He leaps back to not let it hit.

"Not bad." Undyne nods. "That's great dodging speed."

"Of course! The great Papyrus has put a lot of work into what he does!" Papyrus stands proud.

"You're doing well." Sans comes over causing the two to turn to him.

"You saw!?" Papyrus hops over to his brother. "I'm doing awesome brother!"

"I can see." Sans nods.

"This your brother?" Undyne questions moving over to the two who turn to her.

"Undyne. Meet my brother Sans." Papyrus introduces Sans who waves hi. "He was my biggest teacher in magic over the years."

"I see." Undyne turns to Sans with a smile. "Nice to meet you." She offers a hand and Sans shakes it.

"Nice to meet you too." Sans greets her then they releases each other's hands.

They let their hands fall to their sides.

"So what's up brother?" Papyrus turns back to his brother.

"I came to check on you. It's late." Sans explains to his brother.

"Oh. Sorry if we worried you." Undyne apologizes. "We got a bit carried away with our sparring. We lost track of time."

"Oh no. It's okay." Sans assures her. "At least I had a good idea of where he is." He waves it off.

"I see you tomorrow!" Papyrus turns to Undyne with a wave.

"See ya!" Undyne does a small wave back before the brothers head off for now.

Time went on with the two brothers lives falling into place. As the years went by.

Sans wears a blue unzipped sweater with a grey hood, a grey t-shirt, black with a white stripe basket ball shorts, and pink slippers. He spends most of his sleeping when alone at his post, he does make sure to spend time with Papyrus, he also spends a lot of time at Grillbys and he's picked up jobs around the underground. He's doing the jobs by projecting his sentry station at different places. He uses a machine to project his station as if it was built there. He leaves it there so he can just teleport around to his different stations. He wants to raise more money for them so, if Papyrus needs anything for his training as the biggest example, they'll have plenty of money.

Papyrus have given him a lot of heck over sleeping at his post.

Though Sans knows Papyrus wants him to get enough rest.

Papyrus still insists on Sans reading to him if he can before bed. He finds it helps him sleep and he likes that he can use it as a way to keep some of their past with them. He doesn't want to miss or forget when Sans would read him goodnight. So he gets him to do so every night possible.

Undyne has started also teaching Papyrus to cook during training time.

So Papyrus has been in charge of cooking since then as he wants to do it.

Sans is currently taking a walk down the path. He is checking how the cameras are doing. He comes across the door of the ruins. He glances around before he knocks on the door twice. "Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

Sans jumps when he actually gets a response. He decides to roll with it as maybe finishing the joke he can then talk to whoever it is. "Cow says."

"Cow says who?"

"That's silly. Cows don't say who. They say moo." Sans finishes the joke and laughter can be heard from the other side of the door. He also has a chuckle. "A fan of jokes huh?"

The being on the other side of the door. "Yes. I quite enjoy them myself." The voice confirms as Sans leans against the door. "Who are you by the way?"

"I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton."

"Ah. Sans. Well it's nice to put a name to the voice. I haven't heard of many skeletons after the war."

Sans looks down to the ground his smile gone. He can't help but think of his and Papyruss father. "Yeah." He tries to act like he's okay. He forces a smile trying to think of his brother instead. "I've only really seen me and my brother. No other skeletons as far as I know."

"Oh? You have a brother?"

"Yeah. His name is Papyrus." Sans nods softly and stares out straight ahead on the way back to his station. He stays against the door though. "He's amazing. The best brother I could ever ask for."

"I bet. Does he enjoy jokes as well?"

"Yeah no." Sans admits. "I know he finds them funny. He smiles but groans about how annoying they are."

"Ah. Yes."

"By the way. Who are you? I didn't think anyone lived in the ruins. The door is locked after all."

There is silence following his question.

"Hello?" Sans knocks again.

"Who I am doesn't really matter. I need to go. I have some work to do. It was nice meeting you. I'll come by sometimes and just knock on the door to let me know you're there."

Sans can hear a shuffle of feet heading off somewhere. "Bye I guess." He heads back to his station rather confused now. He supposes he can't complain too much as he made a new friend. He gets back to his station to find Papyrus waiting.

"Did you go to Grillbys?" Papyrus questions still wearing his battle body.

"Nope." Sans admits honestly. "Went down that way to check on the cameras. The cold can be a bit of a beast on electronics."

Papyrus smiles at this. "Ah. It is good that you are actually taking work seriously!" He gives gentle pats on Sanss head. "Now! I must get to my patrols!" He heads off with that.

"Yeah." Sans teleports to Grillbys wanting a drink. He is glad that Grillby and the others have not pushed him or Papyrus on their past. He only has shared a little like that he worked at the lab though kept most of it a mystery. He turns hearing a chat.

"When I was a kid my mom didn't like my friend. I still visited her and eventually my mom became okay with her."

"Ugh my family was so strict. I had to get all sorts of things done before I could play with friends."

Sans hides how tense he's become. He goes over to the counter and sits at a chair.

"Not joining in the conversation today?" Grillby questions a little surprised. He gets Sanss usual drink ready.

"No. I'm a little more tired than usual. I don't really feel up to Sans shrugs it off and thanks Grillby for the drink. He chugs it down keeping to himself this time around.

No one pushes him into joining the conversation.

Papyrus arrives a little later and he avoids the group talking. He goes straight over to Sans. "Sans! You need to go back to work!"

"Okay. Okay." Sans leaves the gold on the counter for the drink and heads off with his brother.

The two head towards their stations.

Papyrus turns and approaches Sans when Sans isn't paying attention. "By the way."

Sans jumps since Papyrus came up on his blind side. "Holy shit Papyrus!"

"Language!" Papyrus corrects him though he looks worried. "Are you okay Sans?"

"Yeah. I'm alright. I wasn't paying attention and you scared me." Sans assures him. He uses his magic to levitate himself up and gently pats the top of Papyruss head.

Papyrus leans into it as the gentle pats bring up good memories. "That's good." He sighs happily.

Sans can't stop smiling at this.

The two spent another few years like this. With Sans visiting Grillbys and talking to the lady on the other side of the door, while Papyrus sets up puzzles, patrols and does his guard training.

Sans is at the door sitting with his back against it.

"Sans?" The voice on the other side speaks almost softly.

"Yeah?" Sans replies with his eyesights glancing back to said door.

"If a human comes through here... Can you promise to keep an eye on them?"

Sans is surprised by this. "Oh. Um yeah sure."

"You promise."

Sans hates promises though he supposes this one is harmless.

All the most recent humans have been pretty peaceful. Either dying from the landscape of the underground or of accidents.

"Yeah. I promise."

The other sighs in relief. "Thank you. My friend."

Without them knowing Frisk has climbed the mountain and is heading towards some yellow flowers.

These flowers are super rare and they are getting them for a friend. This flower could be the key to the friends research.

They move closer though a hidden root causes them to trip and fall down towards a patch of them. They are saved when accidentally colliding with an invisible ghost of a human just like Frisk. Unknowingly causing the two to merge together making them have to travel together. They are gently floated to the ground after this.

A new adventure about to begin.

The end.


End file.
